


男体盛

by EvilKid1019



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 91,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKid1019/pseuds/EvilKid1019
Summary: 路人x黄濑，路人黄，人体改造注意





	男体盛

**Author's Note:**

> 本文前五万字源自考研期间，用来减压，所以都是负面情绪，断断续续地写，慢慢更，因为平台发不了，所以让大家去网盘下载。后来网盘给屏蔽，就让大家留邮箱，各种办法都试了，游击战一样。之后坑了大概快一年吧，发生了很多事。  
> 后五万字是读研期间，想给个结局，续上的。写这五万字用了几天时间，不到一星期我记得，没像以前一样写一点发一点，写完一起发了。写的过程中完全把自己代入了“我”，情绪有点崩溃，手速也爆棚了，从早写到晚连续几天，期间也和家人吵过架，因为这病态的感情让我无法左右自己的情绪了。  
> 这文2016年完结，这么久还偶尔有人看，我挺意外的。也许这篇文满足了大家的性癖、欲望，让大家消磨时间，或者让大家觉得尬，都有可能。这篇文对我意义重大，大家看个乐呵，哈哈~

《男体盛》  
路人X黄濑  
By：阿鼠。

1.  
K市有一家全球闻名的奇迹饭店，它的“奇迹”之处不仅在于其凌驾于星级规范之上的豪华程度，而且在于它独特的经营方式——作为奇迹饭店的一名特级厨师，我可以骄傲地告诉你，奇迹饭店能够满足顾客的所有要求，只要你有足够的钱。  
比如说，有人想要吃黄濑凉太的男体盛，初步估算下来需要七百亿日元的价格，有不少猥琐男人提出过这一要求，都因为价格的缘故望而却步。啊还真有不知道什么是男体盛的顾客？顾名思义就是把料理放置在一个裸男的身体上，用裸男的身体作为餐盘享用美食。  
因为制作这样的美食耗费的人力物力和精力都很难用语言估量，到最终男体盛搬上餐桌，至少需要三个月的时间，而在这三个月的时间里，厨师必须精心准备，同自己的食材形影不离，时刻为食材达到最佳效果而努力。  
而我，作为奇迹饭店最优秀的厨师之一，很荣幸的接下了这份任务。  
知名高中生模特黄濑凉太，现在正在太平洋中某一个海岛上的宅子里，等着我的到来。

2.  
不得不说黄濑凉太作为一名模特是有着得天独厚的优势的，除了那张无可挑剔的脸蛋儿，他的身体也是完美无瑕。我不是没看过刊登他平面广告的杂志，无论春夏秋冬，他都把自己包裹的很严实，明明有这么美丽的身体，为什么不拍点性感的照片呢？简直是浪费了他的天资呢。  
现在因迷药而昏睡的黄濑凉太正躺在宅邸柔软的大床上，身上穿着海常的校服，背包以及一只篮球搁在床脚，这些物品今后就不属于他了，特别是背包里的那只小手机，必须被销毁。  
海岛上没有任何通讯工具，黄濑凉太根本不会有逃跑的机会，除非他有那个能力游上几百海里，前提是海里的鲨鱼会大发慈悲放他一马。  
不管怎么说，顾客付了一千亿日元的高昂费用，我要尽心尽力将自己的食材打造完美，三个月后，就是它被品尝的时候了。  
没错，是“它”而非“他”，黄濑凉太现在已经是一只餐具，一道食材，并非人类。  
那么，让我们开始吧。

3.  
黄濑凉太醒转过来后说了两句话，头一句是“我在哪儿？”，然后“小青峰呢……”，低低地呢喃出这么两句，他就又昏睡了过去。  
真是可怜的孩子。  
听执行部的那些人说，他们把黄濑凉太带回来废了不少心思，在神奈川根本没有机会，他太受欢迎，身边人太多，根本没有独自一人的时候，直到昨天，黄濑凉太突然孤身一人乘车前往东京，执行部的知道机会来了。  
他们出于好奇，没有即刻绑架，而是跟踪了他。最后是在球场外将黄濑凉太迷昏的。  
黄濑凉太在球场和一个黑皮肤的高中生打了一下午的篮球，傍晚的时候黑皮要回去了，黄濑似乎很不舍，跟在黑皮的后面喋喋不休。  
并没有细听黄濑的言语，执行部的慢慢跟了上去，走了大概五十米吧，只有黄濑一个人在说话，黑皮压根儿不理他，充其量是说一句“吵死了”，连头都懒得回。  
就是这样，在走过一个拐角的时候，执行部的山本用浸过迷药的手帕蒙住了黄濑的口鼻，几个人手脚麻利的将他搬上了车，扬长而去。  
这之后呢？  
我心底猜测，那个黑皮男生回过头，见同伴不见了，会不会担心？  
也或许他会头也不回的一直走回家，丝毫没注意身后那聒噪的小尾巴不见了。  
然而执行部的绑了人就跑，压根儿没心情管那黑皮男生注没注意到，我躁动的好奇心是得不到满足了。  
不过这都不重要，等黄濑凉太顺利完成作为餐具的使命，就可以亲自去问他了。  
‘小青峰你担不担心我？有没有发现我不见了？’  
——啊啊啊，好想知道黄濑凉太会如何质问那个小青峰呢。  
不过，嘻嘻，我觉得这之后黄濑凉太一定会坏掉，没有脸面面对身边的任何人了吧。  
篮球也打不了了呢。  
真可怜。

4.  
黄濑凉太真正清醒是在傍晚，这是因为要有注意事项交代给他，所以给了他恢复神智的机会，这之后他就必须在药剂的作用下度过了。  
要好好珍惜啊，这难得的神志清明。  
毕竟是比其他青少年更早接触社会的，黄濑凉太醒来之后还算理智，并没有表现出过分的恐慌，他低头看了看自己的校服，下了床四处找自己的背包，只可惜都被我处理掉了。当我出现在他面前时，他也没有大惊小怪，只是稍稍吃了一惊，然后礼貌地微笑：“请问，这是哪儿？”  
注视着他的眼睛，我知道他在回想，回想自己在打完篮球后都经历了什么，很快他就记起自己是被绑架了，神色里充满了警惕和防备。  
真是个优秀的孩子。  
“请问，您这是要做什么？”大概是把我认定为狂热粉丝了吧，即便如此黄濑凉太依旧对我使用敬语，我上下打量着他，只说出一句话便让他大惊失色：“奇迹饭店，晓得吗？”  
很显然他是知道的，虽然这个饭店的名号只在上层社会流传，但在娱乐圈混迹的他一定是听到过。  
如果他得知自己的价位是一千亿，会露出怎样的表情？  
惊喜？兴奋？傲慢？羞赧？  
似乎都不是，他瞪大了眼睛小步后退，似乎是在往房门的方向靠近。  
我并没有阻止他，看着他一甩门跑出去，我的心里是无言以喻的欣喜。  
太可爱了，黄濑凉太。

5.  
于是当他跑到外面，看到茫茫无际的大海时，膝盖一软，就这么跪坐了下去。  
“放我回去！”当我靠近的时候，他突然朝我大吼，“你们这些变态，你这个变态！”  
“并非变态，我是个厨师，请你记住我的职业。”我绅士一笑，居高临下看着他，“接下来这三个月，请多多关照。”  
“三、三个月……”黄濑听罢呼吸似乎都要停滞了，“你们这是犯法！我家人会报警，警察不会饶过你们的！”  
看他的样子，我只是笑，也不回应他。  
如果他知道这次钦点他做男体盛的顾客之一正是警局大boss的话，一定会崩溃吧。  
是的你没有看错，点名黄濑的并非一人，似乎有四个人吧，我记得是一个警局局长，一个市长，一个垄断资本家，还有一个美国人，似乎是哪个篮球俱乐部的董事。  
说起来那个美国人很有意思，据说他是在一场比赛中看中黄濑凉太的，虽然黄濑凉太在那场比赛中输给了东京某校，最后甚至腿软到站都站不起来，但美国人依旧赞赏了他的才能。不过赞赏归赞赏，美国人并没有将黄濑凉太吸纳入俱乐部的打算。  
‘这么漂亮的孩子，就应该监禁起来，打篮球太浪费他的好皮囊了。’  
啊啊啊，也不知道黄濑凉太听到这样的评价，会是怎样的表情？

6.  
“与其消沉，不如直面现实，你说对么？”我将瘫软在地的黄濑拉起来，趁他恍惚的时候，轻而易举地缚住他的手脚，甩手将他抗在肩上。  
运动少年的体重并不轻，不过没关系，我的第一阶段任务就是把他打造成纤细病态的美少年，身上那些硬邦邦的肌肉都会变得柔软细腻起来，期待吗，黄濑凉太，那个时候你就能戴上假发做一个女装模特了，绝对绝对会获得比现在更多的粉丝和拥趸。  
似乎已经知道挣扎无用，黄濑凉太安分地趴在我肩上——体格上差距太大，再加上我业余搏击教练的身份，他是无法在拳脚功夫上战胜过我的。  
将他带回了宅邸，黄濑采取了沉默的对抗方法，缩在床头不说话，我觉得安安静静的黄濑更有魅力，没有那种官方的笑容，脸上全部都是哀伤与幽怨。  
我搬了张椅子在床边坐正，准备告诉他接下来这三个月他会经历什么。  
“你被我的顾客点名作为男体盛而搬上餐桌，而我，很荣幸成为烹调你这道美味佳肴的厨师。”我看到他缓缓摇晃着头部，一副难以置信的模样。但他除了面对现实还能怎么做呢？他无处可逃，唯一逃离这一切的办法，就只有死亡。  
不过我不会让这种事发生的。  
“要把你培养成一只完美的器皿，需要分几个阶段，首先我们需要把你身上那些漂亮的肌肉消除掉，让他们变得细腻、柔软、敏感、色情……”我一连说了好几个词，直将黄濑凉太的脸颊逼得通红，他别过脸去，装起了聋子。  
不过他并不是聋子，我说的每一句话，他都会听得清清楚楚。  
“你如果没有异议的话我就开始了。”说了这句话，黄濑凉太突然触电了一般猛地回头瞪我，他的眼睛好大好美，睫毛那么长，就算是瞪人的样子都那么可爱，好像一只受到惊吓的小兔子。  
“在这之前，好好睡一觉吧。”我说着，将手中的喷雾对准了他的脸。

7.  
不得不说，这是我第一次触摸少男充满朝气的胴体。  
松开了他手脚上的桎梏，我将黄濑凉太的衣物除尽。他被带来之前刚打过篮球，身体上散发着汗湿气，并不难闻，倒是格外的性感。我从一旁准备好的药剂箱里取出了几支试剂。  
这是公司下属的制药厂研发的试剂，能够化解肌肉组织，让它们变得柔软细腻起来。黄濑的肌肉并不特别发达，是那种运动型的肌肉，结实却不狰狞，看上去刚刚好，然而不出三天，这些漂亮的肌肉就要离他而去——忘记说了，试剂是有副作用的，这种副作用就是不可逆性，意思就是说，黄濑的肌肉被化解掉之后，无论他如何努力，都无法再次拥有充满力量的肌肉、来承载他对篮球的喜爱了。  
试剂每支只有5CC，需要注入黄濑的双臂、双腿、臀部、生殖器、肠道、腹部、胸部以及背部，每天三次，注射三天。这三天内，黄濑凉太将呈瘫痪状态，而我所要做的除了每天按时为他注射试剂外，还必须为他全身涂抹配套的按摩油，并为他按摩。  
说起来还真是一项体力活和技术活，既费时又麻烦，只希望黄濑能有点可爱的反应，让我的工作不那么无聊。  
我将昏睡中的黄濑抱到浴室，待会儿清洗一下黄濑身上的汗液和污渍，差不多就可以开始注射、按摩了。

8.（浣肠）  
黄濑的骨架与寻常男性相比要小了不少，虽然有将近190的身高，但是如此纤细的体格还真是接近于女性。躺在横椅上的他四肢伸展，充满了青少年特有的活力和美感。  
作为模特，黄濑的腰线很高，身体结构接近黄金比例，在亚洲人中绝对是超出平均水平的完美身材，如果他在模特的工作路线上顺风顺水，一定会走上世界舞台。我想，等三天后他性感的身材定型，就算去维多利亚的秘密走女性内衣秀也绝对不是问题。  
刚刚在浴池里给他简单清洗了身体表面，现在需要进行身体内部的清理了。我熟练地将他的双腿分于躺椅两侧，这个躺椅也是公司配备的专用设备，摇动旁边的手柄，黄濑双腿下面的支架会升起，抬起他的腿，以至臀部向上撅起，将后穴露出来。  
我刚刚把清洗肠道的工具搬过来，就看到黄濑迷茫地睁着眼睛，努力看向我。他现在浑身无力，只能从眼神里透露出乞求。我选择视而不见，将工具挪到固定位置，便蹲下身来。  
黄濑的体毛稀疏，肛口附近并没有什么毛发，干干净净倒也不错，只是菊穴的色泽还没有达到要求，我轻抚过他浅褐色的穴口，他似乎想要避开，但四肢无力，他甚至连挪动臀部这一简单的动作都做不到，只是双腿在支架上微乎其微地磨蹭着，想要逃离躺椅的束缚。  
因为紧张，他的穴口正颤微微地夹着我的指尖，这算是撒娇么？但现在我不能任由你撒娇哦黄濑凉太，我必须为你做深层清理，不然生病了就不好咯。  
“很可爱的小菊花哦，模特的身体果然不一样。”我弯曲着手指努力想要挤进去，可是那紧致的小菊并没有为我敞开大门，好吧好吧，慢慢来，“褐色的小菊花不如粉红色的漂亮哦，等你这里变成粉红色的时候，一定会相当热情的。”  
我说着，手指游离到他的会阴部磨蹭，黄濑似乎并不喜欢这样，有些恼怒地嘟哝了一句，就算知道自己逃不了，还是想方设法要逃避我的亵渎。  
亵渎……不，我并没有亵渎他啊，我只是帮他变得更坦诚、更美丽而已。  
不再进行无用的动作，我将针筒里灌满了浣肠液，准备立刻开始深部清洗。将针筒探入他后穴的时候，他急促地喘了一声，引得我手下动作一滞。会疼吗？并不会吧，因为他菊穴尚未被开发的缘故，我已经挑选了最小号的针筒。  
忽视了黄濑那细微的颤抖和扭动，我慢慢将浣肠液注入了他的身体。  
“唔嗯……”  
“乖，马上就好了。”我安抚着他，抬眼看到他泛红的眼眶——没有哭出来就说明并不是特别疼，我没有停止，继续推进。  
“住手，住手！”  
“怎么可能住手呢，不洗干净的话，你要脏兮兮的见人吗？”  
“呀啊，呀……唔嗯嗯满了，已经饱了不要再……”  
满了？我抬头看看他依旧平坦的腹部：“说谎可不是好孩子哦，吃多点才能长高，黄濑想要长得更高对不对？”  
“长高……”  
“对呀，长得更高打篮球才会更有优势嘛，那个小青峰也就不在话下咯。”  
听到我说出那个名字，黄濑不知哪儿来的力气，身体一挺，噼里啪啦从椅子上翻了下去，我冷眼看着，这个时候他的肚子已经鼓了起来，这么一摔，浣肠液在他肠道里一阵翻滚挤压，那滋味有他受的。  
果然他扑倒在地上的时候发出了一阵撕心裂肺的惨叫，我并没有可怜他，这种自作自受的坏孩子是不值得同情的。针筒并没有因为他的摔倒而脱离他的肠道，我冷着脸，继续往里面注射液体。黄濑鼓胀的肚皮紧紧贴着地砖，地面的挤压让他痛不欲生，指甲抠着瓷砖的缝隙，满身的难受无处宣泄一定很不好受吧——我探过身去一看，果然眼泪已经糊了一脸，狼狈不堪的样子也是那么的赏心悦目呢。  
我好心的曲起他的腿，跪趴的姿势至少不会让他太难受，果然，腹部离开地面后他的叫声低缓了下去，渐渐弱化成粗喘。  
“不可以乱动哦，吃了苦头了吧。”我很温柔的训斥他。  
“青，小青峰，小青峰……”  
“嗯？他不在这里哦。”  
“救救我，小青峰，小青峰……好痛……”  
“他不在这里哦。”我重复，“他不在这里。”  
黄濑一直发出细细地嘤咛，没想到他的声线也那么美妙，那一声声像猫儿一样挠着我的心脏。可是现在是我的工作时间，我必须尽职尽责做好本职工作，不能分心。  
抽出针筒，我赶紧用肛塞塞住他的肛口，以免他没力气憋住而喷出来。  
“不、不要……”声音已经带了哭腔，雪白的皮肤不知是因为难受还是因为痛苦而透出了诱人的粉红色，还真是可爱的反应。  
“还不可以排出来哦，要在你肚子里多待一会儿，把脏东西都分解掉才可以哦。”我说着低下头，看着他已然隆起很高的腹部，就将手按了上去。  
“啊啊！不！”虽然有气无力，但黄濑还是发出了悲鸣，我继续给他按压着肚子，他浑身僵硬，几乎战栗了起来，看上去真的很痛苦呢。  
“忍一忍，这样有助于药效发挥。”我说着，放轻了手下的动作，这时我注意到黄濑胯下的男物颤巍巍的有站起来的趋势。  
不得不说他很有天分，这样都会有反应。  
在他肚子上轻轻的揉着，我坏心眼儿起来，另一只手握住了他半勃起来的小弟弟。  
“啊嗯~”酥到心底的媚叫，我咽了口唾沫。只可惜我是个阉人，不然这么美丽的人儿、高高撅着屁股趴在我面前，我早就忍不住私自享用了。——怎么享用？当然是把我男性的象征狠狠地捅进他的小穴，干到他一个劲儿地浪叫也不停息。  
唉，我为什么是个阉人？  
其实不只是我，奇迹饭店的所有厨师都是阉人，为的就是防止我们对顾客的食物产生非分之想。  
要不是工资高，我才不牺牲我作为男性的尊严呢。  
黄濑的生殖器官很普通，并没有因为他的身高而相应的粗长魁梧——普通的形状普通的色泽普通的大小，两个囊袋软软的，摸在手里凉凉的，小弟弟倒是在我的手里渐渐地火热起来。  
“做、做什么，不要摸尿、尿尿的……”喘息之中我听到他断断续续地说，这倒是让我一愣。射了，我只是摸了几把他就在我手中泻出了爱液，量并不多。他喘得厉害，口中还喃喃道，“尿了，唔嗯……讨厌，好过分……”  
真是纯洁的孩子，难道就没有好色的阿姨带他做什么爱做的事么？看他这青涩的反应似乎连DIY都没曾做过，十六七岁的青少年不需要发泄性欲的么？更何况他还是个模特，要知道模特的圈子之混乱，真是让人不敢恭维……  
他还在喘息，脸颊已经红透了，脸上泪痕交错，旧的眼泪干了又淌下来新的，眼神迷离，还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中吧，连腹部的疼痛都忘记了。  
洗掉手中黄濑泄出来的东西，我感觉时间差不多了，将桶拿了过来，然后给他取下了肛塞。  
“呀啊啊啊！”突然拔高的尖叫把我给吓了一跳，黄濑不知哪儿来的力气挣扎起来，屁股撅得高高的，肠道和菊穴似乎得到了赦免一样，迫不及待地排泄起来，我赶紧闪到一边，免得被喷涌出来的污水溅到。  
污水几乎是呈喷射状射入了桶中，现在他的体内果然还很脏，必须继续清理。  
我有些幸灾乐祸，那些无知的高中女生都没见过黄濑这个样子吧，不知羞耻，毫无廉耻，在一个陌生人面前高抬着屁股肆无忌惮地排泄，口中发出高昂的呻吟，甚至比刚刚射精高潮时更加妩媚诱人。  
又进行了两次浣肠后，黄濑已然泪流满面，声音嘶哑，哭都哭不出来了。不过我感觉他并非因为疼痛而哭喊，那媚人的沙哑的吟叫声中明明还有不少色情的成分存在。  
第三次浣肠的时候，我感觉黄濑完全爱上了这种感觉，本来的叫喊变成了现在的呜咽嘤咛，小弟弟颤巍巍地抖动，并没有勃起来，不急，现在他的身体还没那么敏感，三个月后，就是脱胎换骨了。  
效果不错，这次排泄出来的液体已经很清澈了，浣肠工作初见成效，我就不必继续折腾他了，看他所剩无几的体力都因为浣肠而消耗得差不多了呀，真是可怜又努力的孩子。  
我摸摸他的头。  
“结、结束了……？”他趴着，侧脸因为在瓷砖上摩擦已经被蹭的通红，屁股依旧不知羞耻地撅着，菊穴湿漉漉的，还在微微抽搐，随着穴口的一伸一缩，残留的浣肠液被挤出来，分外色情。  
“对，你表现的很好，接下来就是注射了，注射之后你就可以吃晚饭，然后睡觉了。”  
“注射……”黄濑懵懂地重复。  
“嗯，注射一种能把你变漂亮的好东西哦~”

9.（注射1四肢）  
在为他进一步服务之前，我先去吃了个晚饭，没有什么比填饱肚子更幸福的事了，等我回来的时候他正躺在床上舒舒服服的睡着，还真是随遇而安的人呐。我晃了晃他的胳膊，他也只是皱了皱眉翻个身，没有醒来的迹象。  
是累了吗？真不敢相信一个篮球少年的体力会这么差，只不过洗个澡就筋疲力尽了？  
哑然，我搂住他的后背将他抬起来，搬到床边的按摩椅上，我可不想一会儿推油的时候把床单弄得油腻腻脏兮兮的。  
皮肤接触到按摩椅的表面，黄濑一个激灵醒了过来，大概是木质的椅子有些凉吧，不过醒过来就好，这样才会有点意思，不至于让我像个入殓师一样面对一具毫无生气的人体。  
他似乎并没有睡够，有些懊恼又有些不耐烦的目光投了过来，我冲他笑笑，手脚麻利的拿出几支试剂，双手齐动，将那些高效又昂贵的液体注入了他的四肢、以及腹肌诱人的腹部。针头很细很软，他不会感受到疼痛，只有温热的试剂缓缓注入皮下的触觉会刺激到他的神经，让他感受到一股未知的危险。  
他挣扎起来。  
“不要动。”我缓慢地下命令。  
“你在对我做什么？”  
没有即刻回答他，我将配套的按摩油倒在手心，慢慢在他四肢以及腹部膜匀。不同部位的试剂对应着不同的按摩油，自然也就有不同的效果：“等明天的时候你就会看到效果了，不过还达不到理想的效果，直到第三天，你身上这些俊秀的肌肉就会被化解，成为如女性般纤细柔弱的身体。按摩油会让你的皮肤更加光滑紧致，寒毛脱落，白玉一般的身体正是作为餐具器皿的最佳状态。”  
“不！住手，住手！住手！”他想要反抗，可是脸却变得苍白。  
啊啊啊，已经感觉到了么，看来药效已经发挥了啊：“因为药剂的反应很剧烈，你会感觉浑身发热、四肢无力，不要担心，你并没有生命危险。”  
“你这个畜生……”  
“不，我说过了，我是个厨师，仅此而已。”我为我的公司和顾客办事，那么请问黄濑凉太同学，畜生的到底是谁呢？  
但现在他没心情考虑更长远的问题了吧，只有对我滔滔不绝的恨意，他企图用口中的谩骂和满眼的敌视反击我。  
他的反击对我毫无效果，显然。  
在他年轻的肉体上缓缓抚摸、揉捏、拍打，以便让按摩油被更好的吸收。我是受过专业训练的，这应该会让他感到舒服才对，果然他已经红了脸颊，只有那张喋喋不休的嘴，艰难的维持着他那所剩无几的自尊。  
按摩到他手部的时候，我的动作停了下来，引来了黄濑不满地呜咽，我促狭一笑，抬眼看他，他似乎也觉察到自己的失态，闭上了眼睛不看我。  
真可爱啊，不坦率的小宝贝儿。  
我仔细观察了他的手，指节纤细，十指修长，手掌纹路简单鲜明，只是掌心和指腹上那些老茧实在是有碍观瞻。  
不得不说打篮球时候的黄濑凉太很有魅力，但是篮球却剥夺了他另一个方面的美，也许很多人想要看到有魅力的黄濑，就好比他的同学、队友、粉丝甚至对手，都是些青青年少充满活力的年轻人，可是，我只为那些想要霸占他美丽的一类人工作。  
就让你的魅力，留在那一场场比赛的录像带中吧，黄濑凉太。

10.（注射2胸部）  
我取过新的试剂，揉了揉他的胸肌，有些硬，并不柔软，却很有型。细软的针头刺入他两个乳头，他细微地嗯了一声，脸上露出屈辱的表情。  
他大概没想到胸部需要注射两种药，将试剂都注入他小小的乳头后，我又将两支试剂注入了他的胸肌：“现在的这两支试剂的药效和注入四肢的相同，能够化解你的胸肌，让你的胸部平坦起来。不过之前注入乳头的那两支试剂的价格，足够你在东京中心区买一栋比较好的公寓了。它们能改变你的乳房结构，让你开始分泌乳汁，而且与普通的母乳不同，你的乳汁将会甜腻鲜美，虽然我不知道喝多了会不会得蛀牙？”  
“恶心！你们迟早会下地狱的！”  
他恼羞成怒，对我的诅咒也从“你”而扩展到“你们”。  
终于连我的公司和顾客一起骂了，我心里竟然有点小开心。  
“就算我们下了地狱，你的乳头也会慢慢发生变化——这要配合我后期的按摩，乳晕扩大，乳头变大变挺翘，色泽变成可口的果冻粉，受到刺激会勃起来，像一颗小红宝石一样，颤巍巍地分泌纯白的乳汁，你想想，那该有多美啊，那时候身在地狱的我们也会为你而感到高兴的。”  
“不……”

11.（注射3生殖器）  
“小弟弟还有两个睾丸都需要注射，可能会有点疼，但是我们优秀的黄濑同学会忍住的吧。”我将针筒上的双针头分别插入了他的两个囊袋，黄濑的身子一颤，嘴里呜噜着、呻吟着，喊着救命，喊着不要，喊着小青峰。  
只可惜，宝贝儿，你的小青峰现在正在家里舒舒服服地吃着妈妈煮的晚饭吧，也许正在吃好吃的猪排饭哦——啊，突然想起来，你这三个月不可以吃那些食物了哦，只要每天吃营养液就可以了，为了防止你的肠胃中产生粪便排泄物而导致不洁，你要暂时辛苦一下自己的舌头了哦，还有你那寂寞的牙齿们，也要三个月不咀嚼食物了啊。  
我微笑着看黄濑呼喊着小青峰的模样，真是软腻的像只发了情的猫儿，看来他在接受了自己无法逃脱的事实之后，把一切精神寄托全部投入了那个小青峰身上。  
“先别管你的小青峰了，他是不会来救你的，你失踪的事上面都会摆平，不要妄想有人会来救你啦。”我这么陈述着事实，打算让他的精神进一步崩溃，“这试剂能让你的睾丸不再产生精液，今后你高潮射出的就是透明的爱液了，意思就是，会让你失去生育能力，你只要在舒服的时候不断潮吹就好了，那些大人物们就喜欢看漂亮的男孩子在他们的操弄下射个不停了。”  
于是在呼唤小青峰的同时，黄濑开始不断地缓缓地摇着头，似乎想要挽留他生育的能力。  
“很在意吗？不会吧，你不是一直念叨着那个小青峰吗，他是个男生吧，黄濑你是个天生的homo，天生的gay，你这辈子注定躺在男人身子下面娇喘着求欢了，生育能力也并不需要吧？”我边说边推尽最后一丝试剂，“你的身子就是用来勾引男人的，从今往后男人们都会对你的身体爱不释手、欲罢不能，说不定有一天公司研制出让男人怀孕的新药，你就可以去给你的小青峰生小崽子了。”我想了想，“这是最好的结果，也可能哪个大佬看中了你，把你囚禁在家里当性奴，当生产机器，让你不断妊娠不断分娩……”  
这般扭曲人生观的言语从我口中不断涌出，竟把黄濑吓哭了，唉，我反省，我自责，我的餐具这么能哭，真担心他会脱水呢。  
“唔，唔嗯……呀啊，痛，好痛……”我刚刚把针头扎入他尿道口稚嫩的皮肤里，他就企图挣扎着逃走，但是他能逃到哪里去呢？无谓的挣扎只会加重痛苦而已，毫无意义。  
“拿，拿开，拔出去！”  
“不要，好凉，呀呀啊……”  
“啊小弟弟好难过，不要再——”  
他不断呼喊着，呻吟着，喘息着，在我听来仿佛天籁。  
“你的小弟弟很漂亮，但是，颜色还差一点，过几天你胯下的小东西就会变成晶莹剔透的果冻粉色——这么做的目的也告诉你吧，上餐桌那天，你的膀胱里要注满香槟，顾客会通过你的小弟弟来饮用美酒，为了给顾客视觉上的美感，果冻粉颜色的小弟弟一定会让他们大呼欢喜，他们一定会对你胯下的这小东西爱不释手，恨不得天天用你来盛酒哦。”

12.（注射4臀部、肠道）  
将黄濑翻了个身，我先在他宽阔的背脊上来了一针，做好道别准备吧黄濑，不出三日，你就要给自己宽阔的脊背开追悼会了，三天后的你，会纤瘦到能被任何一个挺着啤酒肚的猥琐男人搂在怀里猥亵，毫无力量的肢体甚至无法反抗一个烂醉如泥的中年男人，这样柔弱的勾引着男人性欲的你，即使是我这样的阉人，也会为你而着迷的。  
这么想着，我弯下腰，将一只容器放在了按摩椅下面。  
按摩椅的下部有一个镂空，黄濑的小弟弟正好可以从那里垂下去，因为注射了药物，黄濑可能会失禁，为了不让他弄脏地毯，还是找个容器接着他泄出来的尿液好了。  
果然不出我所料，黄濑立马挣扎起来，双臀和双腿猛地夹紧，还是没阻止那一阵稀里哗啦的失禁，淡黄的尿液不断涌出来，冲荡在容器中，发出很大的声响。  
羞耻心已经完全崩溃，黄濑大声的哭喊，摇晃着头部，他开始求饶，开始道歉，开始乞求，不再拥有一副倔强的姿态。  
然而不管是倔强的他还是崩溃的他，都那么可爱。  
我嘻嘻笑着，拍了拍他夹紧的臀部：“放松放松，屁股除了注射外，还要接受器械定型和长达一个月的按摩期，你的臀部太骨感，满足不了顾客的需求，要让它们变得丰满、挺翘起来，这需要我们俩共同努力，你也要加油哦！”说着鼓励的话，我将试剂注入了他白嫩的双臀，然后进行初步的按摩。  
不得不说他的臀部肌肉紧致，摸上去很有手感，我简单的揉了揉，把按摩油搓均匀，然后敲、揉、推、捏、搓、拍等手法已经是我的拿手好戏，简短的十分钟按摩就让黄濑舒服的放下了戒备，瘫软着接受我的服务了。于是我分开他的臀瓣，可爱的小菊花就显现在眼前。  
“接下来是肠道，因为在品尝完你身上的食物之后，顾客还需要享用你的身体，你不是女人，没有阴道，所以我们只能费点心思，让你的肠道在受到快感后就能自行分泌润滑液。”  
这也是我之前费力为他浣肠的原因，总不能让肠道的污物污染了针头。我稍稍将黄濑的菊穴扒开一点，将针头插入内壁，推入了针管内的液体。  
“肠道的敏感性和灵敏性训练是之后的工作，不着急。”我说着，而失禁仍在使黄濑时不时地泻出新产生的尿液，这种失禁会持续多久是没有具体数据的，看来我需要写一份汇报报告了。  
精疲力竭的黄濑剧烈喘息着，他被折腾这么久，一定又累又饿，那就让他吃点东西吧。  
只是他吃东西的时候又会耗费很多体力了啊，那就让他多吃点好咯。

13.  
“黄濑，你是混血吗？”在为他取来食物之前，我坐在一边和他闲聊。虽说是闲聊可是一直都是我在说话，黄濑趴在按摩椅上，失禁仍然没有停止的意思，他不曾理会我，只是一个劲儿地抽泣，“对，你一定是混血，那么美丽的五官，只有混血儿才会拥有吧。”五官结合了亚洲人的柔和与白种人的深邃，还有这永远晒不黑的皮肤，简直天生惹人嫉妒。  
我坐着说了会儿话，大都是询问黄濑一些与他相关的事情，比如说他的家庭，他的学校，他怎么喜欢上打篮球的，或者他毕业后的打算——黄濑不回答，也算我意料之中，我并不生气。  
“那个小青峰……你很在意嘛。”我知道提到这个名字黄濑一定会有反应，果然不出我所料，他双肩一震，猛地扭过头来看我。  
“你们不要碰他！”竟然敢大声呵斥我，他真的不知道现在的自己没有丝毫的威慑力吗？  
不过，黄濑的这句话还真是噎得我哑口无言，我怀疑这孩子是不是脑袋有问题，现下的状况明明是他陷入了无可挽回的境地、被一个陌生人任意调教着，竟还有余裕关心一个与此无关的外人，黄濑这是真善良还是真愚蠢啊？  
于是我的语气有些不耐烦：“我们自然不会碰他，他又不是那些金主喜欢的类型，倒是你自己，我说，你还是担心担心你自己吧。”  
“担心有用么？担心了你就能放我走？”他眼神锐利，如果眼神有杀伤力的话，我现在已经死无全尸了吧。  
“好吧好吧，我不和你争吵，饿了么，要不要吃晚饭。”我收起有些愠怒的神情，摆上一如既往的扑克脸，“很丰盛哟。”

14.  
在黄濑的注视下，我将他的晚餐带了进来——准确点说是搬进来。  
黄濑看见我搬着那么个东西进门，一脸的诧异，大概是不知道我又要耍什么把戏吧，不过这的确不是我的把戏，是公司的特定项目罢了——那是个没有五官的人体模型，高大概一百八十公分，身材健壮魁梧，身上的肌肉也极其仿真，摸着有肉体的触感，模型并没有穿什么衣物，因此裸露的下体也暴露在黄濑的视野里。  
臃肿的两个睾丸和看上去就很大的阴茎，软趴趴的在模型的下体摇晃，好像真的一样。我把它固定在地板上，然后舒活了一下筋骨——这劳什子还挺沉。  
“什、什么？”黄濑猜不出这东西的用处。我吱唔了一番，在脑海里疯狂地搜索相应的词汇，说不好该怎么称呼这个东西。  
啊，机智如我：“大概算是你的饭盒吧，差不多可以这么形容。”我在模型的阴茎上弹了一下，“挺高科技的，生殖器连接着测试仪，能检测快感，你的食物，也就是所谓的营养液，就在这模型的体内，而这模型唯一的出口，你也看到了，就是它下面那个又丑又黑的鸡巴。”  
“这……”  
“啧，如果还不懂的话我就再说得露骨一点——你需要给这个模型口交，把它的鸡巴舔到射精点，它才会射出营养液来，要不你就吃不到东西要饿肚子了。”  
挺有创新性的一种设备，虽然昂贵，但是在训练口活这方面还是很有用的，毕竟要把它舔到射精才能获得食物，不想饿肚子的话，就卖力的舔吧，就算不想舔也没有关系，我们有的是办法。  
其实并非所有餐具都需要这样进食，但顾客在享用完黄濑身上的食物后，还要继续享用他这具美丽的身体，如果前后两张小嘴不怎么会取悦人的话，顾客一定会投诉我们。  
投诉？奇迹饭店从来都是好评如潮，怎么可能让第一份投诉出现在我身上！

15.  
将黄濑的手腕与脚腕绑在一起，使他只能采用跪姿，我将他一把扯了起来，带到模型的面前。还好地上都铺着蛮厚的地毯，他不至于磕破膝盖，公司在宅邸的设计建造上还是蛮人性化的，只是对我就没那么人性化了，因为地毯容易滋生细菌和螨虫，还会有灰尘的烦恼，所以我必须每天都把宅子里全部的地毯清洗、消毒、晒干，然后再铺上新的。四层的宅邸，一层是我的办公场地，顶楼备用，二楼是调教黄濑的场地，三楼一整层都是用作清洁和存放日常用品的房间，无论是被褥床单还是地毯桌椅应有尽有，也是我每天除了调教黄濑，呆的时间最长的地方。  
“你以为我会舔这恶心的东西吗？”这时候黄濑还很有骨气，他怒道，脸偏向一边，对于那丑陋的阴茎，他是看都不想看一眼。  
我耸耸肩，想他也不会舔，这么纯情的一个男孩子，连自慰和手淫都没尝试过，怎么可能会口交？  
没关系，不会可以学嘛。  
我把一根尿道塞和人体模型连接在一起，然后握住了黄濑的小弟弟，将尿道塞套在了他的龟头上。黄濑挣了一下：“不，我正在……”  
是了，他正在失禁，我知道的。  
“你只有把这根鸡巴舔到射、喝完里面的全部营养液，尿道塞才会脱落，然后你就可以尿尿了，在这之前，不管你尿意多么强烈，都只能憋着啦。”  
做完这一切，我拍拍手，找了个椅子坐下，在不远的地方观察他。  
“好了，你可以开始吃饭了，多吃点哦~”

16.  
黄濑感觉很屈辱，他的自尊心是不会让他去舔面前那个玩意儿的——一根巨大的未勃起的仿真阴茎，颜色黑乎乎的，看上去就恶心，而黄濑的小嘴儿那么小，嘴唇那么漂亮，让他去舔这种东西，连我都为他感到愤怒呢。  
啊啊，我说笑的，怎么可能愤怒，我很期待哦。  
看看尿意和自尊心，哪一个更加强烈，更能支配黄濑凉太的身体？  
我正在兴致勃勃的思考着，突然就听见黄濑难耐地哼了一声，他夹紧了两条大腿，胯部向前挺着，似乎很痛苦的模样。  
唔，我是不知道那种感觉啦，明明失禁了，却尿不出来。  
失禁，却尿不出来。  
真有意思！完全想象不出这是一种怎样的感觉！  
“如果难受就想想办法啦，试着去舔舔那个鸡巴，说不定它立马就射了，那你也能好好的尿尿咯。”我给他出谋划策，“你那些被化解的肌肉大部分都是通过汗液和尿液排出来的，所以你现在尿液产生的速度应该超级快哦。”  
看他扭扭捏捏的样子我也着急，我还想赶紧看他吃东西呢，看来他并不饿啊。  
“不想吃吗，是没胃口吗？”  
“哼，没胃口？已经是反胃了！”  
嚯，没想到还有力气顶嘴？  
最讨厌这种顶撞长辈的坏孩子了，都不知道用敬语的吗？  
为了惩罚他，我将他绑在了床柱上，然后将人体模型拿得远远地——你不是不饿吗，你不是不想舔吗？那好，我成全你。  
给他关上房门之前，我在想，待会儿是吃点水果好呢还是布丁好呢？  
啊啊，要不都来点儿吧~

17.  
我叫布隆，今年三十五岁，从十几岁开始就被奇迹家族训练成厨师，在其名下的奇迹饭店任职，至今已有二十余年的工龄。我连续多年被评为顾客最喜欢的厨师第一名，毕竟是一名特级厨师，我拥有的技能远非做饭那么单一，除却厨师这一职业之外，我还是业余的搏击教练、有按摩执照的按摩师，以及公司认证的调教师，很荣幸能够受到公司的重视，成为这次“男体盛”的首席掌勺。  
其实奇迹饭店很少接到和这次一样的顾客委托，大多数人的请求无外乎将仇视之人做成佳肴供他们享用，“男体盛”的委托算是有史以来第一次，全店上下都极其重视，老板甚至给我下达了物资优先享用的特权。  
我这算沾了黄濑凉太的光吧，虽然他本人并不因此而自豪。

18.  
黄濑所在的房间四面八方都装有摄像头，所以我在卧室里能够近距离、从每个角度观察他，也能够听到他痛苦的低吼，大概尿液在尿道口来回荡漾的感觉真的很难过吧，从他的叫喊声中就能听出来，而且他无论多拼命的挣扎都无法改变自己被束缚的事实。  
我拉近了镜头，看到他因为痛苦而扭曲了表情，俊秀的面容已经变得狰狞起来。低头瞥了眼手表，感觉时间差不多了，要是过度憋尿的话会对他的身体造成危害，我必须为我餐具的健康着想。  
只是下楼的时候，我看到了几个同事。  
是后勤部的几个伙计，负责往岛上运送物资，然而今天并不是运送物资的日子。  
“发生什么事了？”我走到门口，看到货轮停泊在不远处的港口，同事们正在不断的卸货、搬运，看样子运来了不少东西。  
“有个顾客加了两亿美元的报酬，老板说要增加项目。”杰克森指挥着弟兄们往屋里运送大大小小的瓦楞箱，看上去都很大件，也不知是什么设备。  
“那几个大佬还想怎么玩？”我挺好奇的，难道他们在吃过男体盛、享用过美男的屁眼儿和口腔后，还想玩点别的什么？  
“那个美国人，叫贾瑟夫的……”  
“乔瑟夫。”我纠正。  
“哦哦，叫乔瑟夫的那个，要求把黄濑凉太调教成性奴隶。”  
“哎？”我听到这种吩咐也是一愣。  
杰克森自己也搬了不少东西，我上去帮忙。  
“具体情况我们也不清楚，总之这次运来了不少调教用的、SM用的工具，你看着用吧，客人吩咐把人调教的听话一点敏感一点，最好是一天不被插就摇着屁股求干的那种。”他说着摇摇头，“当然他不是这么委婉的形容的，他的原话是‘把他调教成一只发情的母狗，每天摇着尾巴求我上，撅着屁股求我干死他’……啧啧啧，也不知道黄濑凉太怎么得罪他了。”  
杰克森这么一说我差不多就明了了，乔瑟夫还真是敢说就敢做，真想把黄濑囚禁起来自己享用一辈子了，我不禁为黄濑凉太的菊花默哀了三秒钟。  
“时限还是三个月？”我比较关心这个，明确了期限我才好调整日程表。  
“没错。啊对了，老板大发慈悲给你带了电脑电视手机，还特意派了通信卫星给你一个人专用，啧啧，顶级待遇啊。”  
“啥？”我一愣，“岛上不是不允许有通讯么？”  
杰克森耸耸肩：“不知道，反正老板说随时联系。”  
奇怪，BOSS这是玩的哪一出？

19.  
没工夫继续招待后勤部的，我没忘记屋子里被尿意折磨的黄濑凉太，耽搁了这么久，他的膀胱该不会炸了吧？  
推开门的时候，我感觉黄濑看我的眼神就跟看见了救世主一样，他呜呜噜噜地嘶吼着，身体不断挣扎前倾，着实可怜，我走过去，看了看他的阴茎，已经勃起来了，硬邦邦的在他腿间上下直晃，而他的身体也在不断打着颤，皮肤表面全是鸡皮疙瘩，眼泪鼻涕口水糊了一脸。  
“求、求求你，帮我，帮帮我！”  
“帮你什么？”我促狭一笑，在他硬直的阴茎上弹了一下，他在我耳边发出了杀猪一样刺耳的惨叫，头晃得像个拨浪鼓。  
“不啊啊啊啊放开我！！！”  
“什么？不放开你？”我明知故问，继续抚摸着他硬邦邦的小弟弟，他抖动着腿，似乎想要踢我，还好我绑的结实。  
黄濑又哭了，本来就花了的脸又糊上一层泪水，口水也滴滴答答淌下来，我好心的找了块手帕帮他擦脸，顺便问道：“是不是好难受啊？”  
“唔唔唔！啊啊放开我，放开我啊啊啊！让我尿，我要尿……”  
“哎呀，可是我拿不下来呀。”我装模作样的在尿道塞上扯了几下。不过我真不是骗他，尿道塞通过导线和人体模型连在一起以后，除非模型内的营养液流尽，不然是不会脱落的，他现在只能靠自己了。  
我把人体模型搬过来固定好，然后拍拍他的脸颊：“你看，舔一舔就可以尿尿了，要不要试试？”  
我现在的做法可以用一个词形容，循循善诱？总之他挣着要起身，我也顺势帮他挣脱了床柱，刚一能动，他就迫不及待的扑上去，一口叼住了那软趴趴的鸡巴。  
并没有什么技巧和章法，黄濑像只饿了好多天的疯狗一样，一个劲儿的又咬又舔，口水顺着下巴淌到胸前，我看了看模型背后显示的数值，到达10才会到射精点，然而现在的数值依旧在1、2之间浮动，那阴茎甚至没有勃起的意思。  
“不要着急，把它整个含进去试试。”我站在一边指导他。  
黄濑现在的脑子整个都是朦胧模糊的，没有任何判断能力，耳朵听到什么就去做什么，他试着将那东西含进去，因为嘴太小，只能吃到龟头。  
“再吞一点，对，极限了吗？试着用舌头舔，舔舔头部，舌尖伸进尿道口试试。”我说着，他半懂不懂的跟着做，因为大张着嘴他呼吸困难，脸都憋红了，眼睛迷离着，紧接着似乎被口水呛了一下，想要把口中的阴茎吐出来咳嗽，我看准了时机，摁着他的后脑，在黄濑一声压抑的闷哼之后，那根鸡巴整个进入了他的口腔，而他的嘴也因此被撑大到极限，嘴唇的颜色都变浅变淡了。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯！！”  
“很好很好，你看，明明就能整个吞进去嘛。”数值很快飙到了5，阴茎已经在黄濑口腔里勃了起来，说不定已经抵到了黄濑的喉咙深处，我猜这应该是黄濑人生的第一次深喉？虽然对象是个模型。  
黄濑摇晃着脑袋似乎想要挣脱，我两手死死按住他的脑袋，模仿着抽插的动作，让那粗长在他柔软炽热的口腔中进出。  
“舌头不要闲着啊，好好的舔，不然它不会射的。”我说，然而黄濑一心一意地只想挣脱，根本就不好好的做。  
对付不听话的孩子，就只能惩罚了，我一脚踩上黄濑勃起的小弟弟时，黄濑整个人翻起了白眼，似乎要晕过去了，但是我知道这还不是他的极限：“想不想尿尿哦？喉咙和膀胱哪个更痛苦？好好舔，这样你就能解脱了，听话。”  
我虽然说得温柔，可是手上脚上的力道都没有减轻，当黄濑浑身一震强烈的抽搐的时候，我看到尿道塞飞出去好远，一股浓黄的尿液飞溅了我一身，可见现在营养液正在他的食道奔涌，很快就会被消化系统吸收了。  
当我放开双手的时候，黄濑还在尿，一股股尿液渗入地毯里，而他也终于是筋疲力尽，倒在了我脚边。  
他昏睡了过去，可我的工作还没有结束，给他洗了个澡，插上尿管、扔到了床上。说实话我也累得够呛，只想赶紧睡一觉，这一折腾已经半夜，明天还要早起给他注射、按摩。  
啊，忘记了黄濑三餐都要这样进食，不过以后我可不会像今天一样帮他一把咯~

20.  
黄濑是在我按摩进行到中途时醒来的，他挺了挺腰，大腿夹紧摩擦了少顷，这才伸手摸到了套在小弟弟上的尿道塞。  
有些泄气般，黄濑清醒的瞬间坐起了身，用一种幽怨的眼神看着我，我把他的这种眼神理解成撒娇，我笑着按倒他，继续手下的工作。  
“我要上厕所。”  
“可以，但是要等到我按摩完之后。”我试着安抚他，并加快手下的工作，握着他因为尿液充盈而勃起的小弟弟，我听到他急促地抽了口气，“看到了么，它的颜色已经在往粉红色的方向转变了，大小和长度也在逐渐缩小，敏感度应该在逐步提高，怎么样，我只是这样握着，你就有感觉了对不对？”  
我知道他绝对有强烈的快感，按照常理被人握住弱点应该有抵抗才对，而黄濑已经红了脸颊，双手同抓住耳侧的被单，从双腿到腰部扭成了一个不可思议的弧度，就像被人刺穿下腹的美人鱼。那可爱的小阴茎在我的掌心悸动，本来柱身上应有的脉络已经变得平滑，随着他腰部的动作不断在我手中摩擦，企图寻求丝微的快感。  
可是我不能让他如此快乐，手随意的撸了两下，黄濑惊喘一声，被情欲染红的眸子睨过来看我。  
“到此为止。”我说。  
既然作为特级厨师，我手下的工夫自然是炉火纯青，我知道如何让一个人在几秒钟内迅速高潮，也知道如何让一个人徘徊在高潮的边缘而久久得不到释放。  
黄濑是个不安分的坏孩子，这一点我早就发现了，在我给他按摩双腿的时候，黄濑似乎想要伸手触碰自己的小弟弟，我给了他一个警告的眼神，并提醒他不许碰的时候他战战兢兢的收回了双手，但当我低头的时候，他不听话的小手儿又摸索到胯下。  
不能纵容坏孩子，这是我的信条，于是我抓住他的双手，在他极不情愿的抗议之下，用胶带把那两只白嫩的手腕粘在他的体侧，手掌撑开粘在臀部，一副张开双手抱住自己屁股的模样，说羞耻倒也不羞耻，毕竟没有外人在，只有我们两个人而已。  
“放开我！”  
“这怎么行，这是对你不听话的惩罚，今天一天你都保持这个样子吧，明天一早我会帮你揭下来的，放心好了。”  
“不行，我、我难受……”  
说到后面黄濑的声音小了下去，我看他在床单上拧着身子，想方设法要蹭自己的小弟弟，娇憨的模样实在是惹人怜爱，于是满怀恶意的我抓住了他的两只脚腕，将他的双腿抬了起来，以致于他的小弟弟没了摩擦的载体，颤巍巍地摊在他平坦光滑的小腹上，很是可怜。  
“啊！”当我手中的东西探入他后蕊的时候，黄濑吸了一口凉气，努力抬着头想要看我在对他做什么，“什么，什么东西进来了……”  
“扩张器。”我看了一眼手中的细棒。毕竟黄濑的后蕊没有使用过，应该紧致狭窄的一塌糊涂，必须进行充分的扩张，初始的时候就用这种最小号的扩张器就可以了，很细的一小根，会慢慢的膨胀，大概今天夜里就会膨胀到直径两厘米的粗度，保持一整夜，明天一早就可以换大一号的扩张器了，直到最大的型号位置，扩张的初步工作就算完成，这段流程严格控制在一星期内，我也很有信心黄濑能够圆满完成任务。  
扩张器的末端是一个兔尾巴般的毛绒球，是防止扩张器进入过深而排不出来所设计的，软软的毛绒绒的，看上去就很可爱，嵌在黄濑白嫩的臀瓣中间，真是令人赏心悦目。  
“好别扭。”黄濑扭了扭屁股，兔尾巴就在我眼前抖一抖，别提多可爱了，啊我的鼻血都要流出来了，“放开我，让我先尿、尿出来……”  
探头看了看黄濑可怜的小弟弟，心想别憋坏了他，于是扶他起来。  
床边就是人体模型，这次我没有多说什么，黄濑很自觉的扑过去，从我的这个角度看，知名模特黄濑凉太正跪在深红的地毯上，身上不着寸缕，双手捧着自己的小屁股，股沟里的白兔尾巴毛绒绒的显眼，这样的黄濑真是让人喜欢的紧。  
“知道怎么舔么？”  
“不用你管！”  
嚯，竟然是有脾气的。

21.  
似乎是因为昨天我的做法给了他启发，今天的黄濑没有矜持，没有吝啬他的樱桃小口，大大方方的将那深色的鸡巴吞入了口中，他舔的很认真，大概总是大张着嘴会感到痛苦，所以他每取悦鸡巴一会儿，就去舔舔睾丸，将两只沉甸甸的睾丸舔的亮晶晶的，就又去舔鸡巴。  
其实深喉是最容易让模具射精的方法，不过黄濑似乎并不喜欢那么做，大概有种被模型强奸了口腔的恶心感吧，但是普通的口交并不会给模具更多的快感，因此模具背后的数字攀升的很慢，过去了快半小时那个数值还在7、8之间徘徊，我的心里有些隐隐的不满。  
我倒不是因为黄濑在磨洋工而心生烦躁，只是昨日看到了他被深入咽喉而露出的色情表情，真的好想再看看啊，那种痛苦的扭曲的堕落的极乐姿态。  
“看来你还没有学到精髓啊，你是不饿呢，还是膀胱的压力不够足？”在一旁说着风凉话，成功换来黄濑的白眼，我讪笑一阵，“把它吞进嘴里，越深越好，然后试着吸它，用脸颊夹它摩它。”  
黄濑扭了扭腰，尿液憋得紧，他也不得不听取我的建议，我能够看到他被勃起的鸡巴撑得变形的嘴唇，也能够看到他用力收缩的脸颊，我想那粉嫩的小舌头一定在卖力的工作，努力取悦着鸡巴的尿道口吧。  
数字终于是到了9。  
“把自己的口腔当成欠干的阴道，让鸡巴在你嘴里抽插一会儿，它不射才怪。”  
对于我粗鄙的言论，黄濑已经没有反驳的余力了，他前后摆动着身子，模仿着抽插的姿势，口水将粗壮的鸡巴浸润的锃亮，我看着数字到了10，而黄濑也停下了动作，喉咙吞咽着，已经开始进食了。  
“做的不错。”我心情大好的表扬，在他吞咽营养液的时候，在他身边蹲下身来，伸手为他手淫。  
“唔~~唔嗯~~”黄濑摇动着屁股想要摆脱我的猥亵，我另一手按住了他的腰胯，俯下身体压住他，让他只能在我怀抱的范围内扭动，白嫩柔软的肌肤磨蹭着我粗糙的衣物布料，没用多久他的皮肤就泛起了一层病态的红，而他终于喝完了自己的食物，抬头呻吟准备舒服的排泄的时候，我眼疾手快堵住了他的尿道口，把尿液生生堵住。  
我甚至能感觉滚烫的液体冲击着我的指肚，但尿液的力量太过渺小，无法冲破我手指的阻拦，而黄濑早已瘫坐在地，只有胯部高高挺起，他奋力挣扎，口中咒骂着我，然而他能骂出怎样的话呢？无非是变态，无非是畜生，这种不痛不痒的咒骂对我而言毫无攻击力。  
“还不能尿哦，现在我要教你一点有趣的东西，不过能不能做到全凭你自己了。”在他耳边吹着气，看着他微红的耳廓，我放低了声音，除却了堵着他尿道口的食指，其他几根手指依旧不闲着地触碰着他的小弟弟，玩弄着他的脆弱，“接下来我要给你下命令，你现在很想射对不对，很想尿尿对不对？”  
黄濑眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，他胡乱地点着头，身体耸动着，小屁股不断在我下腹来回摩擦。  
“那就乖乖听我的命令，我让你射你才可以射，我让你排泄你才可以排泄，知道吗？”  
“呜呜嗯！啊啊放开，让我、让我尿尿……我要尿啊啊啊！”  
“我问你，知道了吗，听懂了吗？”  
“好憋，难受唔啊……好胀，放手，放手……”  
“听不到吗？”我笑了，将手伸到他的胯下，指甲掐着他会阴部的嫩肉，他身体一弹，几乎是嘶吼着哀嚎了出来。  
“听不到吗？”我重复。  
“知、知道了，我听到了……”  
这才对嘛，这才是好孩子。  
一手依旧握着他的小弟弟，另一只手从他的膝下穿过，就这么轻而易举将他抱起，黄濑在我怀里扑腾着双腿，被我带进了隔壁的屋子。

22.  
取过一个新的尿道塞塞住他的尿道口，黄濑刹那就反抗起来。  
“你说过的，我舔过了那玩意儿就可以尿尿，你出尔反尔，你怎么可以！？”  
听听，从那张可爱的小嘴儿里永远吐不出更有威慑力的话，无论他如何愤怒如何不堪，说出来的话都蕴含着一种浓浓的娇嗔感，让人从脚酥麻到发梢，舒爽的不能自已。  
将他放在椅子上，双腿高举绑在椅背上，这种姿势他完全无法挣扎，而且这样的姿势挤压到腹腔，他已经到达极限的膀胱越发的难耐起来，痛苦呻吟的声音立马充满了整个房间。  
我取过两只量杯。  
“虽然接下来要你做的事很难，但是你也要加把劲儿，做不到不要紧，我不会打你，只会给你惩罚罢了。”语调轻松明快，很显然我心情很好，忽视他痛苦扭曲的面孔，我凑过去抚摸着他的小弟弟，“一会儿我会把尿道塞取下来，但是你不可以尿出来，也不可以射出来，知道吗？”  
黄濑哼哼着，也不知道听没听到我的话，我随手取下尿道塞的时候，一股子尿液就奔涌而出，我揣着双手站在一边看着他尽情的排泄，最后一滴淡黄的尿液泄出来不久，他又喷出来一些透明的淫液，那就是他现在的精液了，药效发挥很快，他的睾丸结构已经完全改变，无法产生正常的精子和精液，只能分泌出这种透明的、色情的淫荡汁液，来昭示着他高潮的释放。  
当他完全泄完身瘫软下去的时候，我在一边拍了拍手。  
“好，很好。”我俯下身直视着他失神的眼睛，“不听话的话，就要接受惩罚，你没有怨言吧？”  
黄濑凉太沉浸在高潮和排泄后的快感中，眼睛失焦，看来是听不见我说的话了。  
“看在你是第一次的份儿上，我不给你过重的惩罚。”将他从椅子上释放下来，顺便也揭下了他手上的胶带，让他能够自由活动——黄濑很惊愕的看着我，好像我的做法无异于一匹狼放跑了口中的兔子一般。  
手自由之后他想做的第一件事就是把塞在后蕊的扩张器取出来，看出了他的意图，我耸耸肩：“你要是不怕惩罚就取出来好了。”  
也许是认为我没有比让他憋尿更残酷的刑罚了，黄濑剜了我一眼，自顾自的扯住了那一团白兔尾巴，很快就将尚未膨胀起来的扩张器抽了出来，一个甩手就扔得远远的。  
“我不怕你。”黄濑说，“什么样的惩罚我都不怕，大不了一死，可是我死了你会很困扰对不对？我知道奇迹饭店做的勾当，如果我死了，你的那些顾客一定不会善罢甘休吧？”  
真没想到都这个时候了黄濑凉太还能反过来威胁我，这个孩子真是令我刮目相看，真不敢相信他是个十几岁的高中生，看来日本高中生都是怪物呢。  
心底暗暗的吐槽了一番，我阴阴一笑，有挑战性的工作我最喜欢了，我也最喜欢调教有趣的孩子了，像黄濑凉太这样既有漂亮脸蛋儿又浑身带刺儿的孩子简直就是极品，回想我以前调教过的人，在他面前都可以自惭形愧了啊。  
我俯视着黄濑凉太，他也微微抬头看着我。打篮球的少年有一副傲人的身体，然而经过药物一夜的摧残，他的肌肉已经所剩无几，但单薄的脊背依旧挺得笔直，眼神里也是全然的不卑不亢，一副要与我斗争到底的姿态。  
不得不说这样的黄濑真是美得一塌糊涂，骄傲的倔强的，即使被做了不好的事也不会自暴自弃，从不低下自己高傲的头颅，用“尤物”这个词来形容他也未尝不可吧？我想。  
这么说来，美国人要求把他打造成性奴，竟让我不能接受了。  
我竟然要亲手毁掉这样一个少年。  
心里有些自责，但也只是有些而已，毕竟工作完成后有大量的金钱流入我的腰包，比起那些钱，黄濑凉太变成什么样子，跟我又有什么关系呢？

23.  
“你是不是很想念你的那个小青峰？”再一次提到青峰大辉的名字，再一次看到黄濑圆瞪的杏眼，我不禁一阵舒爽，肆虐的心情在身体里蔓延，“如果我以他的安危为威胁，你还会继续这么有骨气的挑衅我么？”  
黄濑好看的眉皱了起来，他一步跨过来揪住我的衣领，恶狠狠地瞪着我：“你们对他做了什么！？有什么事冲我来，他又不是你们的目标不是吗！？”  
感觉唾沫星子都要糊我满脸了，我轻而易举地扯开他的手，因为注射药物的缘故，他并没有多少力量，对付他比对付兔子还要简单。  
整了整衣服，我意味深长地看了他几秒钟，然后按动了手边的遥控器。  
一个屏幕徐徐出现在墙壁上，按程序开机、进入开机界面，我在遥控器上按来按去，黄濑就站在一边看着我，显然在猜测我又要耍什么花样。  
“你被这个世界淘汰了，黄濑凉太。”

24.  
这个世界上还是存在“黄濑凉太”的，但已经不是我面前的这个黄濑凉太了。  
我猜这也算是Boss给我配置通讯工具甚至是电脑的用心，让我能够在调教之余密切关注外面世界的进展，比如说黄濑凉太拍了新的杂志写真，而且卖的很好。  
昨晚看到大洋彼岸的这条信息，我不得不暗暗咋舌，佩服起美国人的别有用心来。  
他果然不是单纯的想吃一次男体盛，他早有预谋，只是在暗暗准备，就等着这一天，在我们奇迹饭店的协助下，将黄濑凉太据为己有。  
他能够培养出一个伪造品作为黄濑的替身，同样的身高，同样的身材，甚至整容整出同样的模样，他能够派很多私家侦探监视黄濑凉太的一举一动，他能够请来表演大师亲自指导那个伪造品模仿黄濑凉太的言行举止，甚至是黄濑特有的模仿才能，都能学的有模有样。  
真是讽刺啊，真是阴森啊。  
看着屏幕上的那个“黄濑凉太”，我简直后脊梁发凉，乔瑟夫竟然有这个能耐复制出一个完全一样的黄濑凉太，而且那个伪造品竟然很和谐的融入了黄濑原有的生活，无论是与家人、同学、队友，还是与那个青峰大辉。  
没想到的是，青峰大辉竟然向“黄濑凉太”表白了，过程我不清楚，但确确实实是那个黑皮羞涩的表白，然后两个人就开始了交往。  
真是戏剧化的发展，从黄濑凉太被绑架到现在也不过三四天的时间，如果黄濑不被乔瑟夫盯上的话，现在一定与自己的小情人开开心心的腻在一起了。  
然而，承受他所有幸福的并不是他本人，而是一个冒牌货罢了。  
“先生，我和那个青峰大辉在一起了，现在我应该怎么做？”冒牌货在与乔瑟夫通话的时候如此询问。  
而乔瑟夫的回答也在我意料之中，无非是以青峰大辉来牵制黄濑凉太，现在青峰无疑是在乔瑟夫的手上，如果黄濑做出什么反抗的行为，那就把所有损失都在青峰身上讨回来好了。  
“我问过那个青峰，如果我做1他做0的话他愿不愿意，他竟然脸红着对我说，如果是我的话，他愿意做下面的那个。哈哈哈真是太有意思了，不过一切还等您吩咐啦。”冒牌货笑得灿烂，那张脸无疑是黄濑的脸，但是给人的感觉却是格外的恐怖。  
“那就看黄濑凉太的表现了。”乔瑟夫说。  
——视频和录音到这里就结束了，我回头看看黄濑的脸，他没有哭，也没有吵闹，只是呆呆地看着屏幕慢慢收起来，脚下一软，瘫坐在地上。  
“你被这个世界淘汰了，黄濑凉太。”我说，“从此以后你就只是一个餐具，未来将是乔瑟夫先生的性奴隶，黄濑凉太这个身份，有人替你接手，一并接手的还有你的家庭，你的生活，你的同伴，以及——”我捏着他的下巴，让他抬起头来看着我的眼睛，“以及你的小青峰，这一切，都不再属于你。”  
看到晶莹的滚烫的泪珠滑落，我从那一向倔强的眼眸中，看到了绝望。

25.  
一周后，黄濑病了。  
高度的心理压力和注射入他体内的药物产生了不可逆的化学反应，这实在是我意料之外的事情，他现在的身体状况很糟糕，早晨的时候开始尿血，伴随而来的是高烧不退，耳朵、眼睛和鼻孔也不同程度的流血，简直像中毒了一样。  
我虽然有一定程度的医疗知识，但我无法查证他具体的病症，对于治疗也没有头绪，情急之下只好打电话给老板，这种突发情况老板很重视，他吩咐我即刻将黄濑带回日本就医。  
黄濑痛苦虚弱的好像一滩烂泥，我简单的为他清洗了身体、换上简单干净的衣物，便将他抱上了货船。  
只是半个月的调教而已，没想到黄濑竟然撑不住了。  
“别想着用死亡解脱，黄濑凉太，你可得好好活着，不然痛苦的就不是你，而是青峰大辉了。”我在他耳边喃喃，也不知他听不听的到。

26.（一周前第一天）  
时间退回到一周前——我觉得我需要好好交代一下黄濑发病的原因。  
给他看完有关乔瑟夫计划的视频的那天下午，虽然黄濑一直沉默着不说话，但我让他做什么他都乖乖地去做了，乖巧的像一只兔子，于是我把扩张器和润滑油放在了他面前。  
因为小号的扩张器不知道让他扔到哪里去了，所以我只能找来一根稍大的，大概有三厘米的直径，膨胀完全后能达到四厘米，足以将肠道和肛口进行相对完全的扩张。要知道作为一个合格的性奴，肠道必须比女性的阴道更有韧性和灵活性，收缩自如蠕动灵活才能满足客人的需求。  
“趴下，把扩张器自己塞到后穴里去，全部。”我简单的交代了他的任务，我知道，他现在是万分不敢忤逆我。  
也就是说，我可以肆意的玩弄他，这真是太棒了。  
黄濑乖乖跪坐在地，将润滑液涂在扩张器上，然后尝试着往后蕊塞，他这种鲁莽的做法当然无法塞进去，我看他努力在做深呼吸，似乎想让后穴张开，但他的身体并不受他的控制。  
要随心所欲的控制肠道和肛口括约肌其实很难，没关系，慢慢来，熟练了就好了。  
“先自己让后穴扩张一下，用手指。”我在一边指导。  
他似乎受到了启发，想将手指先探进去，但是由于肠道的粘膜比起手指的皮肤来说要稚嫩很多，手指的指纹摩擦都会让那层脆弱的粘膜疼痛不已，他吃了痛，便往自己的手指上涂抹了厚厚一层润滑油。  
“很聪明，来，继续。”适当的夸奖和鼓励是必须的，我揉揉他的头发，“将屁股撅起来，大方一点，让我看到你最美丽的地方。”我说着，看他身为模特引以为傲的纤长腰线弯出一个美丽诱人的弧度，挺翘圆润的臀部高高翘起，那嫩色的小菊花就在空气中翕合，因为刚才的刺激，穴口已经被水色滋润，美丽的好似雨打海棠。  
他伏在地上，手指轻轻按压着穴口，顺着润滑油的辅助，旋转着想要挤入深幽的禁地。从后面可以看到他全部美丽的部分，比如那美丽的菊穴，浑圆的雪白的臀肉，紧致的大腿，以及下垂着的可爱的男根。  
“舒服吗？”当指尖探入的时候我问他。黄濑抿着双唇，随着呼吸胸膛剧烈的起伏，一脸痛苦的模样，“没关系，一会儿就舒服了，来，尝试着整个手指进去。”  
他努力深呼吸，似乎全身都在用力，当整根手指都进去的时候，他满足的舒了一口气。  
果然还是会舒服的吧。  
他的手指在后穴里辗转了一会儿，我将剩余的润滑液倾倒在他的臀缝儿中，淋在他手上，诱导他将第二根手指也塞进去。虽然之前有给他插入小号的扩张器，但那种程度的细棒根本不足一提，而两根手指并列的粗度已然超越了三厘米，比这根大一号的扩张器还要粗一些，对他这种没有肛交经历的处子来说，实在是有些困难。  
他另一只手用力扒着臀肉，似乎想让肛口再打开一些，然而还是无法塞入多一根的手指，我看他的确很吃力，也心软了些：“进不去就算了吧，现在慢慢的，在手指的配合下把扩张器插进去，慢一点，别着急。”  
将被润滑液浸润的扩张器塞入他手中，他的手指很灵活，扒着臀肉，揉开菊穴，靠着手指的帮助，将扩张器的头部卡在了菊穴之间，算是达成了第一步。  
然而接下来依旧很困难，随着手指的抽离，甬道再一次严密的闭合在一起，紧致的蜜穴抗拒着异物的入侵。  
黄濑不断变换着扩张器的角度，因为有润滑油的辅助所以并没有特别困难，满满的饱胀感一定让他感觉到困扰了吧，没用多久他雪白的肌肤已经被薄汗覆满，发丝似乎也有了湿意。  
也不知道过去了多久，直到我厌烦，他都没能成功。  
“好吧好吧，我来帮你，不过你没完成这项任务，要受罚哦。”  
“不，不要伤害小青峰！”他浑身肌肉紧绷，这句话猛地脱口而出。  
我一惊，心想这孩子也太敏感了：“不，我只是罚你，不会对你的小青峰怎么样的，放心好了。”  
听我这么说，他终于是放心下去，已经累到酸痛的双手垂落到地毯上，安静的趴在那里等我处置。  
我用以进为退的办法，将扩张器插入一点再抽出些许，然后继续插入，这样往往复复，将近二十公分长的软棒很快就会埋入他的体内。棒身柔软，时不时蹭过他体内敏感的地方，惹得黄濑小声的浅浅的呻吟，猫儿一样挠着我的心脏。我忍不住从后面抱住他，将他纤瘦的身子整个拢在怀抱中，埋首于他的颈窝深嗅他的体香……  
将扩张器完整插入后，末端的毛绒球儿垂在黄濑的菊穴外面，细软的绒毛刺激着他臀部细腻的皮肤，让他忍不住嘤咛了一声。我伸手按摩着他的鼠蹊部，那里敏感的嫩肉手感极佳，我忍不住掐着那里酥软的媚肉，他挣了挣便不再反抗，任由我在他的腹股沟留下石榴红的掐痕。  
“明天一早扩张器就涨起来了，到时候我会为你换一根更大的来满足你哦~”轻轻地在他耳边吹气，感受着他的身子在我怀中战栗，真是一件美好的事呢。

27.  
之前有说过黄濑凉太作为男体盛搬上餐桌的时候，有一部分饮品需要注入他的膀胱，也就是说，届时他的排尿系统将会被当作酒杯使用——而作为一只合格的酒杯，是必须经过严格的训练的。  
首先，黄濑必须控制住自己的尿意，即使没有尿道塞的辅助，在膀胱里液体饱满的情况下，他也要靠自己的忍耐力将液体保存在体内不擅自泄出来，要知道客人点的饮品都是极其稀有且昂贵的红酒，若是漏出来浪费了，那可就称不上是合格的餐具了。  
这可以说是作为酒器最基本的要求之一，也是最容易做到的任务，我相信黄濑能够做到。  
给黄濑描述了一下他接下来的任务，他只是眼神一暗，再没有多说什么话，我让他坐到特制的椅子上，开始这一阶段的任务。  
说是椅子，其实也只有两块木板支撑起两条大腿，让他能够保持坐姿，脚底悬空，臀部裸露在外，双手高举固定在头顶的支架上，这种打开身体的坐姿方便调教师全面的观察、接触他的身体。  
将他的大腿固定好，我拿出了注射器，向他的膀胱里注射液体。  
“这是惩罚吗？”软管刚进入他的尿道时，他疼得浑身一颤，大概在他的心目中惩罚总是和疼痛分不开的，我看了他一眼，笑着摇摇头：“不，今天先不惩罚你，等过几天，你自然会领略到的。眼下，你先憋住这些液体，一滴也不要流出来哦~”  
注射了一管的液体后，我将注射器拔出来，只见黄濑咬紧了牙，那被蹂躏成玫红色的小口并没有溢出一滴液体来。看得出来黄濑极其的痛苦，毕竟我注入的液体超出了他膀胱的容积，他浑身紧绷，似乎在用尽全身的力气憋住尿意。痛苦也好，羞耻也好，他必须忍耐，如果他忤逆了我的命令，那他的小青峰将面对别样的摧残。  
乔瑟夫的意思是，在调教期间，如果黄濑忤逆了命令，没有达成我的要求或者反抗了我，他本人将不受任何惩罚，相应的惩戒将转移到青峰大辉身上。  
“是不是很难受？难受的话就尿出来吧，没关系的，我不会对你怎么样。”我引诱着他，只要他尿出来，我的好奇心就会得到满足——我很想知道乔瑟夫会怎样对待青峰。  
可是黄濑靠他惊人的意志力忍住了，看上去他不想让青峰大辉受任何一点点的伤害，对于这一点我很难理解，毕竟我从小生长在奇迹饭店，能够接触的人，除了老板就是同事，而我的那些同事又是清一色的阉人，我们没有情欲，除了金钱之外别无所求，自然不会有感情更何况是爱情上的经历，对于“爱”这种情感，我实在是陌生。  
爱一个人的心情是怎样的？我不知道，但一定是很痛苦的吧，就像黄濑，为了不让他的小青峰受到伤害，无论加诸于他身上的苦楚多么难忍，他都会默默扛下来。而他所经历的一切，他为青峰大辉所承受的一切，那个青峰大辉却是一无所知。  
青峰大辉正和冒牌的黄濑凉太沐浴在少年青涩的初恋中，他不知道在大洋中心，一个罪恶的岛屿上，他真正该爱着的人在经历怎样的折磨。

28.  
一个人若是被捏住了把柄，就好比毒蛇被扼住了七寸，无论他有着多么锐利的毒牙和锋芒，都只能俯首听命。  
而今，黄濑凉太唯一能做的事就只有乖乖听话，这个岛上随处都是监视器，黄濑的一举一动除了显示在我房间的屏幕里，还会穿越太平洋浩瀚的波涛，传输到美利坚合众国某处，那个为独占他而费尽心思的美国人那里。  
美国人会怎样对待青峰大辉呢？是打断他的手毁了他的篮球梦想，还是收买一群器大活好的黑人轮暴他，又或者让他迷恋上毒品永远堕落？一切皆有可能，这一下子又激起了我的好奇心，更加期待黄濑犯错或者不听话了。  
有了青峰大辉作为筹码，黄濑凉太似乎成了一只没有感觉的提线木偶，任我摆布，即使我将他固定在椅子上，在他的膀胱里注满了液体，他也没有咒骂一句没有挣扎一下，只是浑身颤抖着忍耐。  
“今天你先尝试着憋尿，等你熟练了，明天再练习流速控制。”我看了看表，“就这样维持十五分钟吧，一滴不许漏出来哦。”我微笑着下命令，他咬着牙，连呼吸都小心翼翼。  
这么看着他，我突然坏笑一下，伸手握住了他的小弟弟。  
“啊！不……”  
“你只管憋住就好，无论我这十五分钟里对你做什么，你都要憋住哦~”

29.  
“啊，不要，好难过啊啊！”黄濑昂起了头，因为身体被固定住所以只能小幅度的扭动，而扭动又会带动膀胱里的尿液，他被巨大的快感刺激着，终于爆发出难耐的哭声，“求你不要，别碰我，呀……好难受，嗯要射了，要出来了……”  
听他这么妩媚的叫声，我虽然也感觉心底燥热，但还是面无表情的忙活手底下的活儿，将涂满了催情精油的跳蛋粘在他乳头、阴茎、睾丸以及挺翘的臀部，并且将档位调到最大，黄濑像是被电击了一般浑身都震颤了，头剧烈地摇晃着，口水肆意，高挺的阴茎果然在跳蛋的关爱下懈了力，透明的液体喷涌而出，在地摊上留下暧昧的痕迹——他射了精，稀薄的淫水儿不断的从阴茎喷出来，好像一阵阵的潮吹，而他也终于在射精之后，将膀胱里的液体泄了出来。  
排尿的过程没有射精时那么汹涌，他慢慢地尿，液体糊满了自己的下体，顺着大腿直淌到脚尖，再一滴滴汇聚到脚下的地毯上，印出一小滩深色的水渍。  
8分钟。  
我看了看手表，遗憾的摇了摇头。  
而黄濑，此刻因为射精的快感昏昏欲睡，头也耷拉下来了，入眠的他一定不知道，因为自己没有坚持到十五分钟，他的小青峰将要接受第一轮的惩罚。

30.（一周前第二天）  
只是一天的工夫，黄濑就犯了不少错，说实话我很是于心不忍，不忍心惩罚这么可怜的孩子——这当然是违心话咯。  
对于他和青峰大辉的惩罚还在筹备中，这使得我的调教工作需要继续下去，今天我起了个大早，而黄濑竟然还在睡，他依旧坐在那只椅子上，身上的跳蛋依旧称职地震动着，我上前查看了一番，发现他后穴中插着的扩张器已经充分的膨胀起来了，将那泫然欲泣的小菊花撑得老大，我坏心眼的扯住上面的兔尾巴，极其恶趣味地将扩张器抽出来些许，然后再慢慢插回去，果然，黄濑呻吟着醒了过来。  
“おはよう～我还以为你要一睡不醒了呢。”我打趣着说道。  
黄濑迷糊着，似乎有些低血糖，趁他回神的这段时间，我将完成使命的扩张器抽了出来，然后取出一根更大号的——这是最后一根了，完全扩张起来将达到直径六厘米，很恐怖的粗度，不知道黄濑吃不吃得消。  
黄濑正随着跳蛋的刺激扭动着身子，我蹲在一边，在扩张器XXL上涂抹了催情的精油——要黄濑随时随地保持情动状态是必须的。  
我先是用手指按压摩挲着黄濑的后蕊，他难耐的挣了挣，死命的咬住了嘴唇不叫出来，因为战栗，他的皮肤表层起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。我不慌不忙的按压着，偶尔用指甲搔挠着他后蕊的褶皱，没用一会儿，手指感觉到了湿意。  
“什、什么？不可能……”  
黄濑果然也察觉到了异样，我告诉他：“你也感受到快感了吧？我有告诉过你哦，你的肠道会自动分泌淫液润滑以便进入，看来改造很成功哦，已经流了这么多水了。”我将手指探到他眼前，透明的液体粘连在我指间，黏糊糊的很是色情，黄濑不可置信的摇晃着脑袋，似乎无法接受这个事实。  
我又将手探到他的下体，后蕊已经完全湿透了，真像是汁水泛滥的阴穴，我试着将一根手指插进去，不可思议的，黄濑的蜜穴依旧很紧，而且很湿滑，相当的温热。肠壁柔软娇嫩，正有一下没一下的抽动着吮吸着我的手指，时而夹住磨蹭，时而放松，复又急忙夹紧，好像怕我离去似的，当真是饥渴的过分。  
我再一次怨恨起我阉人的身体来，把黄濑这样的身子压在身下该是一种多么美妙的体验啊！  
这么想着，我抽出了手指，黄濑难耐的哼了哼，双颊绯红，许是动了情欲，看来后蕊被插入已经能使他感到舒服了。  
“黄濑今年16岁吗？”我蹲在他身后，目光从他的脚后跟向上，定在雪白的小屁股上，然后继续向上，看着他线条柔和的美背。脊柱的走向很性感，少年附有张性和活力的身体，应该还在发育中，如果没有被那些大人们看上，他还会继续长大，无论是身高还是肌肉，都将会发育得更贴近一个篮球运动员。  
只可惜，他的美丽，招致了灾祸。  
他就像一朵美丽的花，美丽的本身没有错，只是他香甜的花蜜招来了蜜蜂，他艳丽的外表却使得自己被采摘，然而他只是一朵花，他不能反抗，无法挣扎，只能眼睁睁看着自己被蹂躏被侵犯被践踏被破坏。  
而他，只有两个选择——哭泣，或妥协。  
我在这么想着，为他而感到伤感的同时，轻轻吻上了他的尾骨。  
“啊！你干什么！？”黄濑好像被电击了一般猛地一颤，肌肉瞬间紧绷起来，他不管不顾地挣扎，“别碰我你这个变态，恶心！离我远点！”  
好伤人啊，黄濑凉太。  
我叹了口气，抱住了他圆滚滚的小屁股，将那两片柔滑的臀肉包裹在掌心，手指和掌心配合着揉搓它们，看着它们在我的手下变得红肿，果不其然听到黄濑的叫骂声中带上了疼痛的哭腔。  
然后我在他汁水泛滥的小菊花上亲了一下。  
公司规定不许与他接吻，但舔弄后穴是可以的吧？——我想。  
而黄濑的身子蓦地往上一窜：“啊啊，够了够了够了够了！混蛋，人渣，放开我，放开我！”  
我没心思回答他的话。  
因为我开心地将舌头探入那湿润的秘密花园，蛇一般在那里探索。  
黄濑的小穴真是太棒了，真如一张小嘴儿一般，我都有一种在与人接吻的错觉，那灵活的媚肉吸吮着我的舌尖，亲吻着我的舌苔，似乎想要将我的舌头牵引至更深更深的地方。  
更多更多的淫水因为情欲奔涌而出，我能感受到那些温热的汁液淌过我的舌头，顺着我的下巴滴下去，而黄濑虽然还在诅咒我辱骂我，但是臀部已经忍不住抬高，腰也不自制地摇摆，以便自己的肠壁更加舒服地磨蹭着我的舌头。  
用力一吸，泛滥的淫水儿溢了满嘴，我将口中那些淫荡的液体又吹回他的体内，引来黄濑格外激昂的淫叫。  
当我离开的时候，那些饱和的液体淅淅沥沥的滴答下来，我继续揉搓抚摸着他的臀部，将他的淫液涂满他的身子，让他整个人看上去湿漉漉亮晶晶的。  
而在我最后一次用力掐住他臀肉的同时，黄濑不可思议地射了出来。  
——我的天，已经这么敏感了么？

31.  
“昨天你没有完成的作业，今天一定要完成哟黄濑同学——憋住液体哦，在我允许你排泄之前，不要漏出来了。”在他膀胱里注满液体后，我这么提醒着。  
我一手撑着他的后穴，另一手握着扩张器，稍稍插入了半寸，黄濑就忍不住惊喘起来：“好凉！”  
“别动。”我白了他一眼，将涂满润滑油的扩张器缓缓推入他的甬道。  
“唔，慢点，慢……啊嗯~~好涨……”  
我看他情动的样子，又伸手握住了他的小弟弟。刚才舔弄他的后穴给了他点甜头，我自己也格外兴奋，虽然胯下已经没有什么“男人的骄傲”了，但是看着黄濑风骚的样子，我实实在在感觉到有一股邪火燃烧到下腹，幻肢都硬的一塌糊涂了。  
不得不说，黄濑如今的身子真是美丽的过分。现在他的肌肉已经都不见了，身体纤细光滑，天生白皙的皮肤此刻散发着如珍珠般的薄光。他的骨架本就纤细，若不是当初有肌肉的支撑，还真看不出这具曼妙的躯体属于一个将近一米九的男人。  
被握住了弱点，何况他现在还在努力憋住尿意，黄濑几乎是刹那间僵直了身体，我恶意地抚慰着他嫩粉色好像草莓布丁一样的小弟弟，这小家伙已经相当硬挺了，我揉搓着那小巧的蘑菇头，指甲流连在马眼的位置，极尽挑逗的玩弄它。  
“放、放开，不行了，啊啊！小青峰！小青峰……”他哭叫着，眼泪瞬间就淌了下来，他依旧没有尿出来，大概小青峰这三个字就是他所有隐忍下去的动力。  
我边抚慰着他已到临界点的小弟弟，边将那扩张器缓缓推入他的后穴，前后夹击的快感一定十分强烈呀。  
“不可以尿出来，也不可以射出来，听到了吗？”我说着，扩张器已经完全没入他的后穴，这次扩张器尾端不是什么兔尾巴了，而是一根粗大的狐狸尾巴，坠在他身下，而我十分开心地给他戴上了狐耳，让黄濑看上去很像一只狐妖。  
看了看手表，时间差不多了，我擦擦手，转身取过来一只小量杯。  
“说说自己现在什么感觉？”我问道。  
“……”黄濑喘息着，眼神无力地看着我，似乎并不想开口。  
“最好如实地说哦，不然不让你排泄。”  
“呃，很难受……”他缓缓地说，“后面，感觉好涨。”  
毕竟是直径3.5公分的软棒儿，堵塞在肠道里肯定有一种想要排便的感觉，可是没办法，为了锻炼他肠道的灵活性，他的后穴中必须一直都塞着相应的锻炼器具，他必须赶快习惯这种感觉。  
“然后呢？”  
“想尿出来……也想、想射……”说道射的时候我清晰地看到他脸红了，大概还不习惯在别人面前这么直白的说出如此羞耻的言语，我拍拍他的头，算是对他诚实的赞扬。  
“现在你可以尿出来了，但是要慢一点，只能尿到量杯的这个红线以下，如果超过的话……后果你知道的哦~”

32.  
当顾客通过黄濑的阴茎饮酒时，黄濑必须学会控制流量，不能像撒尿一样一股脑儿地泻出去，这样绝对会激怒顾客，所以对流速和流量的控制训练是必须严格进行的，这不是件易事，需要勤加锻炼，直到黄濑能够做到收放自如的地步。  
将量杯靠近黄濑的尿道口，看着那勃起的颤巍巍的小东西，我也心生怜惜。那袖珍大小的阴茎已经变得湿漉漉的，睾丸也已没了皮肤的粗糙纹路，晶莹剔透的两个小果儿着实惹人喜爱。  
“来，慢一点，你能做到的，开始吧。”我以话语引诱着他，告诉他该怎么做，话音未落，一股淡红色的液体激荡着冲进了量杯，眼看着距离红线越来越近，而黄濑的表情也越来越扭曲。  
如果你尝试着在排尿的中途憋住尿液，就知道这有多痛苦，特别是在你膀胱充满了液体不得发泄的时候。量杯的容积并不大，只够黄濑排出膀胱五分之一左右的液体，他停不下来，他想要夹紧双腿，他想要伸手堵住自己的马眼，可惜他做不到，他被我结结实实地绑在X型架上动弹不得。  
他哭嚎着哀求我，求我用尿道塞塞住他的阴茎，这怎么行呢？想要达成预期的目的就必须经历严酷又严格的训练，而我又不是一个会放水的教练，如果无法在红线之前停下来也没关系，反正我也不会惩罚他，我巴不得他多犯点错，这样我就可以陪着他一起看那个小青峰接受惩罚。  
那时候的黄濑会是什么反应呢？一定是边看着屏幕边崩溃哭泣，然后我就可以将他搂在怀里，用手指强奸他的小穴，用舌头侵犯他的骚穴，让他为我而汁水泛滥。  
OMG，想想就感觉太棒了！  
这么想着，我激动的无以言表，看着黄濑扭曲了表情，听着黄濑高昂的尖叫，我感觉浑身都充满了干劲儿——各种意义上的干劲儿。  
黄濑浑身都在战栗颤抖，腹部剧烈地收缩着，好像要将液体挤压回膀胱一样，他扭动着腰肢，口水鼻涕四溢，却还是无法闭塞自己的尿道，红色的液体疾速地越过了红线，溢出了量杯，哗啦啦地淌到地上，在棕褐色的地板上留下大滩的水迹，直蔓延到他的脚边，沾湿了他的脚底，一直流到墙角才算止息。  
膀胱似乎终于放空了，粉红色的阴茎已经萎了下去，马眼处色情的流连着一滴红色的汁液，迟迟不肯落下，黄濑仰头大口喘着气，好像经历了炼狱的洗礼，整个人都在战栗，似乎下一秒就要破碎一般。  
“做的不错哦~”我说。  
黄濑似乎这才从排尿的舒爽中回过神来，身体猛地一颤，恐惧地盯着我。  
“不……不要！！”  
而在这时，我口袋里的手机响了起来。  
……  
“喂，有什么吩咐吗，乔瑟夫先生？”我应答着，目光却始终停留在悲伤乞求的黄濑身上。  
我觉得我现在的表情，应该称之为幸灾乐祸。

33.  
当然我只是在吓唬他而已，打来电话的可不是什么乔瑟夫，而是我亲爱的敬爱的老板。事情是这样的，对青峰施行惩罚的是乔瑟夫没错，但是要惩罚黄濑的却是我老板。  
好吧，真讨厌，竟然是我的老板而不是我，讨厌讨厌，人家也很想惩罚黄濑嘛！  
看看黄濑，吓得鼻涕眼泪口水糊了满脸，脏兮兮的一点都不像当红模特了，都是你们这些讨厌的真·男人的错！  
我心里很不爽，粗暴地给黄濑擦了擦脸：“别哭了，再哭也无法挽回了对不对？你昨天就没完成任务，今天又犯了错，罪加一等了哦，可怜的青峰君会被怎么处置呢……啊好担心青峰君哟，黄濑君你担不担心他呀？”  
“不不，不要伤害小青峰，有什么都冲我来，一切都冲我来！！”  
“那怎么行呢，定下的游戏规则就要遵守嘛，黄濑没有资格改变规则哟~”我说着，却画风一转，“但是如果黄濑接下去好好表现，说不定乔瑟夫会网开一面，所以接下来黄濑要加把劲，好好完成任务，这样小青峰才会安全，知道了吗？”我当然是在胡扯，对他们两人的惩罚又不是我说了算的，我这只是缓兵之计而已。  
“好，好，我听话，你让我做什么我都做，不要伤害他好不好？不要伤害他，求求你们了，呜呜……”真可爱，竟然说着说着哭出来了。  
我憋着笑，一脸严肃地为他擦眼泪。  
果然这个方法奏效，接下来无论让黄濑做什么，他都拼了老命完成了任务，不论是憋尿半小时、控制尿速还是在排尿的中途瞬间憋住尿液，他都做到了。  
这种对尿道控制的练习一直进行到晚上，一天十个小时的不间断训练已经让他熟练掌握了对自己尿道的控制灵活性，这让我着实感到欣慰。  
“乖孩子，乔瑟夫先生鉴于你听话又乖巧，已经不惩罚青峰君了哦~”我胡扯着安慰他，心底却在期待着一些邪恶的事情——  
嘿嘿嘿~

34.（一周前第三天）  
黄濑竟然起了个大早，我还以为经过昨日的劳累他会多睡一会儿。他躺在床上不动，双眼直直地盯着天花板，我拉开窗帘的时候，那双美丽的琥珀色眼睛因感光而微微合起。今日天气大好，纯白被纱中的黄濑陷入阳光里，给我一种在欣赏世界名画的感觉。  
我在他身旁坐下，他不看我，扭头望着窗外连绵的沙滩。  
他的脸是那么的完美，不，不仅仅是脸，他的一切都完美无瑕，他生来就是艺术品，他生来就值得最好的爱和最极致的守护——然而他没有得到过这些，被所有人爱着的是黑子哲也，不是他。  
可悲的是，连他本人，都那么热烈地爱着黑子哲也。  
我抚摸着他柔软的发丝，低下头亲吻他的睫毛。  
惊喜的是，黄濑没有反抗。  
“你知道你错在哪里吗？凉太。”我双臂撑在他耳边，倾身亲吻他左侧的睫毛，黄濑闭着眼，双手紧攥着丝绸的被褥忍耐着。我知道他有多想推开我，我知道他有多想杀了我，可是他身心疲惫，他没有反抗的权利，也没有斗争的权利，他只能妥协，只能任我亵玩他的身子，就像一株被泥水浸污的玫瑰。  
我的手停在他花瓣般柔软的嘴唇上，我是多么想吻上去啊！  
“你错在过于美丽。”美人的结局总是凄惨的，历史上有很多鲜活的例子，没想到千年后的今天，黄濑的结局依旧让人扼腕，“美丽的你，就该待在城堡美丽的花园里，不该沦落在凡间，那些凡夫俗子不会珍惜你的美丽。”我将手指探入他温热的口腔，模仿着做爱的动作在他口中抽插。  
美丽的你，将会是最美丽的性奴。  
你的嘴，将承受主人暴风雨般的亲吻，他的舌头会在你的口中攻城略地，榨干你每一丝唾液，他会乐于让你为他口交，你的技术会越来越好，变得能够让一个男人轻易地射满你的口腔。你每天会吞下好多好多主人的精液，我不敢确定你是否只靠精液就能够吃饱。  
不，你不会吃饱的，你会越来越饥渴，越来越淫荡，哪一天少了主人的精液和肉棒都会活不下去。  
天啊，我好期待这样的你。

35.  
黄濑的身体可塑性很强，他已经能够自如的控制尿道并不再压抑自己美妙的呻吟声，看来他已经慢慢开始变得坦诚起来了。  
“舒服吗？”鉴于黄濑今天表现的很好，我用飞机杯抚慰他可爱的小肉棒，他在镜子前不断地张大双腿，挺动着腰部在飞机杯里抽插进出。我心底有些骚动，便一把将他抱到身上，让他能够在镜子中看到自己主动流出淫水的小穴。  
“看你，流了好多。”我在他的菊穴四周按压着，那粉嫩的菊穴就像泉眼一般，稍一刺激，就有散发着芬芳的花汁溢出来，顺着他的股沟淌到我的西裤上，“香的，”我将手指凑到他眼前，黄濑很顺从的含住并舔弄，“你好香，真想吃了你。”  
我这么说着，在他舔着我手指的同时，我的舌头顺着他的脸颊肆意舔弄。对他这么做的同时，我产生了一种错觉，好像我在亵渎古希腊神祇的雕像。他的体温偏低，身体的比例又遵循着黄金分割比，只有天国的艺术家才能雕刻出他这样完美的艺术品吧。  
好想亲他，好想进入他，如果我是个完整的男人，我一定会紧拥着黄濑凉太在我所有能想象到的地方做爱——沙发、厨房、浴室、卧室、书房，或者树林、荒漠、山野、草原。  
我幻想着和黄濑凉太一起生活的一天，早晨起来，我会掰开他的大腿进入他湿润的小穴，用力挺动着腰操他干他，以解决我的晨勃问题，我会将精液一滴不剩地射入他的花穴中，和他的花蜜混合在一起，说不定能够孕育出一个崭新的生命。高潮过后，我会抱着他吻他，而他已经很累了，我会容许他再睡一会儿，然后我去为他、为我们准备早餐。  
简单的面包和牛奶，偶尔煎几个鸡蛋，或者是传统的日式早餐，每天我都会为他做不同花样的食物，我是个厨师，我能轻易做出让人垂涎欲滴的饭菜，他一定会爱上我的手艺。将香喷喷的早餐摆上餐桌，我会吻醒他，看着他睡眼惺忪的模样叫他懒虫，然后带他去卫生间洗漱。  
可以想象因为早晨做爱的缘故，黄濑的淫水混着我的精液从他的小穴里流出来，顺着大腿一直淌到地上的模样，有点色情，但是我喜欢。  
我会让他坐在我腿上来享用早餐，因为岛上只有我们两个人，所以黄濑只是我一个人的所有物。他在我面前应该是裸体，或者穿上我给他准备的情趣衣物，我想我可以为他穿上吊带蕾丝袜或者透明内裤，束腰带和露乳的胸围也不错，可以想象黄濑洁白无瑕的身子被少量的布料包裹的样子。  
他会只穿着迷你裙坐在我腿上小口小口的吃饭，肉呼呼的小屁股磨蹭着我的胯下，勾引着我贯穿他、灌满他。我拉下裤链，粗壮的肉棒会顶在他的尾椎上，可是我不急着进入他，我会磨蹭他的股沟，抬起他的腰，龟头流连在他花蕊的附近就是不插进去，他会难耐的用脚勾住我的小腿，欲求不满的磨蹭，催促着我立刻操他。  
是的，黄濑就是这么淫荡，这么渴求着精液的灌注。  
我会用我的大阴茎磨蹭他的睾丸和他的小弟弟，将流出的前列腺液蹭满他的下体，可是因为有迷你裙的阻挡，所以我什么都看不到，我可以任意的发挥想象，想象那小裙子下他的小肉棒勃起的模样，想象他的小穴像小嘴一样饥渴的一张一合，我的大肉棒是最美味的棒棒糖，他将会无比的渴求。  
当我出其不意地挺近他的小穴中时，他也许正在吃荷包蛋，半熟的蛋黄滴答到他的胸口，我按着他的腰将他完全钉在我的肉棒上，他立刻就射了，透明的淫液打湿了裙子，摄人心魄的芬芳氤氲开来，他是香的，浑身上下都散发着诱人的色香。可以想象他昂起脖子呻吟，小舌头若隐若现吸引着我的亲吻，我会马上吻住他，吮吸他的舌头，榨干他的涎水，恨不得揉破他的嘴唇。  
情动的他会分泌乳汁，香甜可口，是我最美味的早餐饮料，我抄起他的双腿，让他保持着被操的姿势转过来面对我，随着身体的旋转，我的肉棒会研磨到他最敏感的那个点，他会刺激的翻白眼，媚叫着不断射精不断高潮，然后我将他抱起来，让他双腿勾住我的腰，把他放在餐桌上继续干他。  
鸡蛋的味道，牛奶的味道，面包的味道，色情的味道。早餐期间的味道如此丰富，丰富的让人应接不暇。我为他舔干净胸前的蛋黄，吸吮他射出来的乳汁，在将精液射满他花心的同时和他接吻，将他所有高潮中的浪声细语都吞吃入腹。  
啊啊，光是想象早晨的光景我就已经受不住了，一股股暖流汇集到下腹，没了男根，只能感受幻肢的饥渴难耐了。  
不过意淫归意淫，无论多么想对黄濑凉太做些不好的事情，我都只能在脑子里肖想罢了，他并不属于我，也无法属于我。  
毕竟，他的身体属于乔瑟夫，他的心属于青峰大辉。

36.  
再次自我介绍一下，我叫布隆，与知名高中生模特黄濑凉太正在一座隐秘的小岛上共处，这个与世隔绝的小岛，本就是奇迹饭店用来调教餐具的秘密基地，而我，作为知名厨师和调教师，担任着调教黄濑的重要任务。我需要在三个月的期限内将黄濑培养成一个合格的男体盛餐具，用他诱人的身体为客人承载天价的美食，更进一步，在客人乔瑟夫的嘱咐下，我还需要将他调教成一名完美的性奴隶，要让他变得敏感、色情、沉溺于性爱，要让他对自己的主人俯首帖耳，让他的余生在性爱的滋味中度过。  
而经过了为期两周的调教工作，已经初步完成了初期阶段的首要工作。  
其一，对黄濑凉太身体的改变，主要通过药物来实现，药物并非没有副作用和过敏反应，但是黄濑很有天分，他的身体素质优秀，与药物的契合度极佳，很快就达到了预期效果，那些属于运动少年的结实肌肉已经被药物消解，他的身材变得纤细、柔美，细腻的皮肤几乎能够掐出水来。他的体毛也早已脱落，腋下、私处、腿部、手臂已然洁白无瑕，真是冰肌玉骨了。这样的身体比起常人更加敏感，皮肤会因为抚摸与亲吻而留下主人的痕迹，雪白的肌肤甚至能因情欲而变得如蜜桃般粉嫩琉璃。  
其二，药物改造了他的腺体和某些器官，“香汗淋漓”这个词已经可以完美的运用在黄濑身上，黄濑分泌的汗液、精水、淫液、唾液以及乳汁中都含有充分的催情成分，足以调动主人的兴奋度，让主人得到更高更完美的性体验。而黄濑已经无法使女性怀孕，他的睾丸已经无法产生精子，透明的精水是极好的壮阳剂，黄濑能够在性爱的过程中不断高潮不断射精，无论是观赏度还是主人的施虐心理都将得到最大程度的满足。而肠道分泌的淫液也极大解决了与男性肛交的润滑障碍，主人不必准备任何润滑剂，黄濑的肠道能够及时、充分的分泌淫液，起到绝佳的润滑效果。而乳腺的发育，虽然并不能体现在胸部的成长上，但乳头却以肉眼可见的程度勃大起来，并能够通过吮吸、性高潮等刺激产生乳汁。  
其三，为了抑制药物的副作用，维持黄濑的生命体征，从现在开始，黄濑将不能摄入普通食物，只能饮用奇迹饭店特制的营养液，同时主人的精液也对黄濑的身体有滋养和供能作用。由于失去了普通食物的供应，黄濑体内将不再产生粪便，这也保障了后穴的绝对清洁，对疾病的预防有相当大的优势，黄濑的肠道不再有消化和排泄的作用，它今后的功能只是作为阴道以取悦主人的巨屌。  
其四，技巧方面，黄濑已经能熟练的控制自己的尿道，对控制流速、流量也相当娴熟，但也不能局限于此。  
我瞄了一眼日程表，接下来需要对他进行肠道灵活性的训练了。

37.  
上午的时候黄濑复习了控制尿道，看他已经极其熟练，我感觉自己的心血没有白费，黄濑无疑是一个极好的学生，他很优秀，各种意义上。  
中午黄濑用过午餐，我让他舒服地睡了个午觉，不能让他太过劳累，必须好好爱惜他的身体呢。将黄濑抱到柔软的大床上，为他点上促进睡眠的熏香，黄濑抱着被子很快睡着了，我知道黄濑已经认命了，他不再对我有任何的语言攻击，将我的命令看做圣旨一般照做，他也不再压抑自己作为人类最原始的天性和欲望，舒服的时候他会叫出来，无论多么狐媚地呻吟他都不再克制。  
希望他今天再接再厉，定时定量完成任务。  
黄濑依旧在舒服沉睡的时候，我为他打开了房间的空调，调整到让他舒服的温度。黄濑睡得很熟，丝毫没有醒来的迹象，就连我拉开他的被褥，揉搓他的乳头直至那两颗小樱桃勃起时，他都只是皱眉哼哼了几声，依旧留恋于梦境不愿醒来。  
“唔嗯……”我恶意玩弄着那两颗熟透了的小樱桃，耳边是黄濑不自觉溢出嘴角的媚叫，当我用指甲抠挖乳珠的时候，黄濑会很快地惊喘一声，扭摆着腰胯，阴茎竟不自觉地勃起。黄濑那漂亮的小玉柱，娇嫩的好像粉色水晶，小小的娇娇的立在那里，颤巍巍的我都不忍心去碰触。  
黄濑的乳头已经在我的手指间变得更加色情，乳珠硬挺，乳晕艳红，但是并没有我期待中的乳汁分泌出来——还不够，黄濑的身体还没有达到预期效果，他还需要进一步、更进一步的调教，而我愿意效劳。  
将两只乳夹夹在饱满的乳头上时，黄濑的脸颊已经溢满了酒红色，他整个人像喝醉了一般，唇舌嘟嘟囔囔的逸出听不清晰的呢喃，而我不再折磨他的乳头，手指划过他的胸膛他的肚脐，终于是到达了那早已蓄势待发的阴茎上。  
黄濑的阴茎经过改造，已经消失了所有粗糙的纹理，透明的宝石一样能够被我完全握在掌心，小巧的头部随着我手掌的力度，渐渐向外分泌出透明的液体，而黄濑本人也不自觉地抬起腰，扭动着在我粗糙的手掌里摩擦他的小玉柱，真是可爱的要死。  
我低头亲了亲他的马眼，等我将舌尖探入他尿道中时，黄濑终于是一个激灵，睁开了双眼。他有些迷茫，应该是还没有完全清醒，喉咙里是舒服的呜噜声，而随着他的清醒，那双修长纤细、白玉一般的长腿磨蹭着床单，大大地张开了，他挺动着腰肢，膝盖渐渐曲起，让我能够看到他早已淫水泛滥的后穴。  
我松开了手，暂时放过他被我蹂躏的通红的小玉柱，拿了个枕头垫在他的腰下，使他的臀部抬高，能让我更清晰地欣赏那美丽的后庭花。  
取来一个极细的软棒，由于淫液的滋润，软棒很容易就完全进入了黄濑的秘密花园，黄濑哼哼一声没有过多的挣扎，他垂眼看着我，似乎想要伸手摸摸自己的阴茎。  
“两手抓住膝盖，把腿完全打开，黄濑，没有我的吩咐，手不可以乱动。”我命令他，而黄濑也很听话的照做了，而我也不能完全放心他，为了以防他乱动破坏了姿势，我取出束缚带将他的手固定在膝窝，这样就能保证他的手和腿不再乱动了。  
做好这一切，我取来一小瓶精油，然后把它们全部注入了黄濑的膀胱里，今天我选用的尿道棒很长，足以直接插入他的膀胱里。  
做好这一切之后，我对他说：“后穴里的那个软棒和尿道棒、乳夹都是联通的，所以这就是你今天的作业，为了不让自己痛苦，在我过一会打开开关之后，你一定要努力努力地收缩后穴，给软棒施加你能做到的最大压力，不然的话……我想你一定没有尝试过电流流经身体的感觉，那一定很棒~”

38.  
黄昏的时候，天还没有变暗，房间里的灯已经亮起来了，暧昧的鹅黄色灯光将黄濑雪白的肌肤映成蜜黄色，好像涂了一层蜂蜜，简直让人想要舔遍他的全身。  
而这个蜜汁一般的身体，此刻正在微微痉挛着。  
他整整经历了一个下午的练习，似乎已经很疲惫了，但是我并没有停止。  
随着黄濑后蕊的收缩，压力能够维持一阵子，刚开始黄濑能够保持半个小时的收缩，可是软棒的感应是有一定临界值的，并不是只要为它施加压力就可以，必须施加一定水平的压力，软棒才能够控制乳夹和尿道棒稳定，而如若黄濑稍有松懈，软棒就会触动连锁反应，以致于乳夹和尿道棒都充满了电流，刺激着黄濑的乳头和脆弱的尿道。  
虽然电流强度不大，不会对黄濑的身体造成任何损伤，但是试想一下，被乳夹紧紧夹住、已经充血刺痛的乳头如果被电流折磨会发生怎样的情况。  
黄濑的乳头只是被电流刺激了不到两秒钟，两道乳白色的、散发着花香的乳汁，就好像喷射一样从那两颗被夹成椭球形的乳珠中飞溅而出，我也是头一回看到乳汁能像射精一般喷出来，黄濑的乳腺好像坏掉了一般，一直不断不停不休地向外溅射乳汁，那些乳汁湿哒哒地涂满了他的胸腹，不明情况的人一定不敢相信，那竟然是男人的乳汁。  
“啊啊！要、要死了，不要！唔……”黄濑想要挣扎，想要努力的再次夹紧软棒，可是电流的刺激让他如何也用不上力，他只能眼睁睁看着不该出现在他身体里的乳色液体一次次地分泌、一丝丝的喷射。黄濑被颠覆认知一般的红着脸，口中溢出无法克制的叫声。  
我想真正折磨他的还是尿道棒，那小细棒虽然不起眼，但是除了逸出电流，还会在黄濑的尿道和膀胱里疯狂的震动、搅拌，促进黄濑的排尿和射精，然而细棒堵住了唯一的出口，那小小的尿道口中什么都没能漏出来。  
“放开我，唔啊啊啊！屁股，屁股用不上力，救救我，啊啊啊——”黄濑整个人都要崩溃了，他眼神已经涣散开来，红润的双唇张着，红嫩的小舌头不听话的探出来，口水也不可遏制地流了满脸，淌过下巴，湿哒哒地流过脖颈，渗进头发里。  
看着黄濑的高潮脸，我真忍不住拍照，可是这是禁止的，我只能目不转睛地盯着他的脸，想把他的所有表情都尽收眼底。  
黄濑受不了的时候，我会放过他一马，按下遥控器的另一个按钮，乳夹和尿道棒会立刻停止工作，然而这不代表着黄濑能好受一点，因为他后穴里的那个软棒会马上膨胀成成年人手臂的粗度和大小，将他的肠道和菊穴口完全撑开，黄濑几乎是瞬间咆哮着发出了尖利的嘶吼，他的后穴流出一丝丝血色，可能是膨胀得太过突然的缘故吧。  
而我也有些心疼他：“看你，都流血了，我现在让它缩小，但是你一定要用力夹紧，不然还会被电击哟~”这么说着，我操作着遥控器，看那膨大的软棒马上缩小成线一般细，黄濑反应不及，后穴还大开着，阴茎已经在尿道棒的折磨下不断弹跳了。  
“咿呀呀呀！”黄濑的眼眶里已经炸出了眼泪，我再次看到了乳汁喷射的画面，然而现在我已见怪不怪了。

39.  
这一套道具，说白了就是为了锻炼黄濑肠道的灵敏度，让他能够自由地控制肠道的放松和收缩，这样灵敏的后穴才能够给主人以更加舒适、惬意的性生活，我也在为了将黄濑打造成一个完美的性伴侣，不，性奴而努力。  
经过了一个下午的努力，黄濑已经筋疲力尽，但效果颇丰，他已经能够在失去意识的情况下依旧用力收缩肠道，即使他已经翻起了白眼精神迷离，但在软棒膨胀的时候，他的后穴开始下意识的放松，血便不再流了。而当软棒瞬间收缩的时候，黄濑的肠道仿佛和软棒黏着在一起一样，也跟着同时紧紧收缩起来，并用力挤压着软棒，让乳夹和尿道棒能够乖乖的呆着，不再释放电流刺激黄濑的敏感点。  
这训练进行的如此顺利，连我都有些不敢相信，黄濑凉太真是个好孩子、乖孩子，真是个最最优秀的性奴。  
于是我关闭了道具，将它们取下来纳入盒中，然后抱起黄濑，带他去浴室清洗。  
黄濑一直在昏迷中，几个小时的练习让他很疲惫，这我也知道，我很体谅他，仔细清洗过身体后将他抱到床上，可怜的孩子，已经沉沉地睡着了。

40.（一周前第四天）  
我是在今天中午的时候接到了饭店总部传来的消息的，上午和黄濑一起复习了前几天的内容，我们两个都有些疲惫，都想舒舒服服地睡一个午觉。黄濑现在的状态很好，能吃能睡，做事也很认真，他一定是觉得既然事实无法逆转，那还不如好好对待自己来得划算，我见他沾枕头没多久就呼吸悠长，睡得还真快。  
虽然黄濑是睡着了，但我却被手机惨烈的震动给惊醒了，感觉整个床头柜带动着我的床板都在剧烈震颤，我差点以为海底死火山复活喷发，简直没把我吓死。  
好吧，是老板打来的电话，他只简单询问了我训练的情况和进程，我一一如实汇报。三个月的日程被我划分为六个部分，现在差不多已经完成了六分之一的任务，正好利用了半个月的时间，我想接下来的任务也会很顺利。  
老板称赞了我，说小费已经打到了我的账上，然而我还没来得及开心，老板就很突然的告诉我，那个黑大壮的美国人乔瑟夫，明晚要莅临岛上，进行第一轮的验货。  
而这种“验货”到底是什么意思，我想各位看官应该都能猜到，明天，乔瑟夫要急不可耐的享用黄濑的身体了。  
他会残忍地夺走黄濑的处子之身，破开他处子的幽穴，让黄濑为他流下处子之血，然后，乔瑟夫会从他那根又黑又粗又长的家伙中射出一股又一股的精液，填满黄濑的身子，如果黄濑拥有子宫，一定会在一夜之内怀上他的孩子。  
哦我的天，老板甚至告诉我，乔瑟夫每个月中旬都会来视察、验货，以监督我的工作，并督促练习的进度。  
呵，说的好听，什么监督、督促，说白了还不是惦记黄濑嘛？三个月他都等不起，迫不及待的模样真是有够猴急的，他是多么想霸占黄濑的屁股。  
我嗤之以鼻，但也不能指摘什么，只能应声说“知道了”。

41.  
下午的时候黄濑醒的挺晚，我坐在他的床边看我的工作笔记，他瞥到床头的闹钟，已经是四点钟了，大半个下午已经过去，而我竟然没有按时叫醒他，这意味着今天的训练可能会后移，也可能会泡汤。  
对，今天的训练泡汤了，我准许它泡汤。  
我不知道该如何形容我现在的心情，就好像养了十几二十年的女儿最后要嫁人了，无论我同不同意愿不愿意，他都将离开我，投入另一个男人的怀抱。  
而我这样的人，甚至都无法被称为“男人”，如何阻止另一个男人占有他。  
不过我丝毫不感觉自己很悲哀，我只是，不希望黄濑委身于乔瑟夫。  
就在明天，乔瑟夫的所作所为，会完完全全毁了黄濑，将他的一切尊严和骄傲撕碎，把他推进罪孽的深渊，而我只能作为一个旁观者，我甚至都没办法向黄濑伸出援助之手。  
一时间，一股罪恶感从喉咙中泛起，我感觉舌根都是苦涩。

42.  
“想家吗？”我这么说的时候，黄濑的身体很明显地颤动了一下，我揉揉他的头发，扔给他一套衣服。洁白的衬衫和简洁的牛仔裤，私心给他配了纯白的内裤，黄濑凉太，就该是阳光的、单纯的、无邪的、纯真的、完美的、无瑕的，他是玉，无论沾染多少的污秽，只要一汪清泉，就可以洗濯干净。  
他一直是最纯洁最高贵的，我这么认为。  
黄濑有些狐疑地穿上了衣物，他挺久没穿衣服了，把那些布料套在身上的时候，牛仔裤稍显粗糙的质地甚至摩擦的他有些疼，哦我的天，黄濑这曼妙的身体和雪一般的肌肤，真希望它们永恒地唯美下去，不被世俗所沾染。  
我看着他打点好自己，又问他：“想家吗，想回去吗？”  
他眼睛发亮的看着我，他似乎以为我要放他回家，我猜得到他胸腔里的心脏跳的有多剧烈，他多么希望自己的猜测是对的，他多么希望还能再看到他曾经的朋友和亲人。  
曾经的。  
永远的曾经。  
他们永远都只会是曾经了，黄濑。  
“我们去海边走走吧，今天我什么都不对你做。”  
“……好”黄濑有些同情的表情让我哭笑不得，他一定是以为我遇到了什么不好的事情，他竟然不知道，我是在为他暗自神伤。  
我好像开始喜欢黄濑了——这算什么？施虐者对受害者的喜爱，是逆斯德哥尔摩吗？

43.  
“黄濑，我今天只想对你道歉。”站在银白色的沙滩上，我看着夕阳，郑重其事地对黄濑说道，而他显然被吓到了，不知道我这是什么意思，“我只希望你不要怪我，对你做这些事，我也是迫不得已，我只是奇迹饭店的一个小厨师罢了，无论我对你做什么，都是老板的意思，我只是服从命令。”  
黄濑皱了皱眉，没说话。  
“我无法体会你现在的感受，毕竟被这样对待实在是无法想象的经历……”我咽了口唾沫，“我很抱歉，无论你是否接受我的道歉，我都要把这些话说出来。”  
语罢，我朝他深深鞠了一躬。  
然后我继续说：“从今往后，你会活的很辛苦，除了经历这三个月的调教，还要给几个猥琐的老男人做男体盛，甚至最后，都要委身给一个黑人，做他永远的性奴隶。”  
“不……”黄濑的表情，让我心碎了。  
他第一次知道自己要成为性奴，他原以为忍过这几个月就可以恢复自由，就能够回到日本，回到他原本的生活中去，挤走那个冒牌货，和他的小青峰在一起，和他的同伴在一起，和他的家人在一起。  
这个梦，终究只是梦而已。  
“无论如何，黄濑，他们都会让你活下去，你或许接受不了现实，你或许会寻死，但是你的朋友家人，都在他们的掌控之下，只有你的委身和服从，才能够确保他们的平安。”我深深的叹了口气，“只有你活着，贡献出你的身体喂饱乔瑟夫的情欲，才能保证你所爱着的人的安全。”  
残忍的现实强压在黄濑瘦弱单薄的脊背上，我看到他膝盖一软跪了下去，头颅深埋着，看不到表情，然而陷入沙地的双手已经因为用力而青筋暴起，我看得出他内心的愤怒和恨意。  
对不起，黄濑，对不起。  
我没办法帮你。

44.（一周前第五天）  
我和同事们一大早起来就忙忙活活的准备着各项事宜，今天要忙活的事儿很多，虽然昨天我们已经布置了不少，但还是有很多活儿要干，比如扫除、清洁，以及布置顶楼安排给乔瑟夫的房间。我们将各种情趣器械都安排进去，家具擦拭一新，甚至还安装了一个小型的旋转木马，阳台上架起秋千，看上去有一种梦幻公主房的感觉。  
我没有去叫醒黄濑，让他好好休息一下吧，昨天他一句话都没有说，一直站在沙滩上死死地盯着海岸线，不动、不说话、不进食，如果不是深夜他力竭晕倒被我带回来，我真以为他能化作一尊石像。  
他应该是精神压力太大，毕竟沦为性奴隶这种事，无论谁都无法忍受啊。  
同事们安置衣柜的时候我正把清洗并消毒的地毯一块块铺满整个房间，我不知道自己为什么有一种错觉，感觉我在给自己即将新婚的女儿布置婚房，这真是一种糟糕的念头。  
铺好最后一个房间的地毯，我站在走廊上，看着自己的鞋套发呆。  
顶楼一整个楼层都是属于乔瑟夫的——虽然他只会来此地使用这里三次——他将会在这一层的任何一个地方与黄濑欢爱，而我……我将和同事们在一楼的房间里做自己该做的事，我们不能打扰他们，我们只为他们提供衣食住行的服务。  
唉。

45.  
上午十点钟的时候我去黄濑的房间看了一眼，他应该是发现了我放在床头的营养液，那个容器已经空了，而他似乎并没有什么精神，一丝不挂的缩在被子里，看枕头上的印迹，应该是哭过了。  
红红的眼圈好像兔子一样，黄濑整个人的精神状态到了一个临界点，我看他一点精神都没有，自己的心里也很不好受。曾经的黄濑是多么有活力啊，看看他现在变成了什么样子。  
我不知道该对他说些什么，我不知道该怎么安慰他，作为一个特级厨师，我经历过无数风风雨雨，经我手的“餐具”也数不胜数，然而没有一个能让我有这种难过的情绪，简直就像被毒蛇咬住了心脉，引起剧痛的毒素一丝一丝注入我全身的血管——太可怕了。  
帮他洗了个澡，他趴在浴缸里，很乖，很听话的任我摆布，任我为他洗干净全身，我无法从他的瞳孔里看到一丝光亮，那双原本琥珀一般晶莹剔透的眸子，现在简直就和陈年的树胶一般浑浊晦暗，我心底一寒，不敢再看他。  
黄濑变成这样，我也需要负一部分责任。而我现在已经没有资格对他说对不起了。  
道歉的话语，变得苍白无力起来。

46.  
洗完澡后，我带他到了服装间，那里将有同事帮他梳妆打扮、换上婚纱。  
是的，乔瑟夫又投入了不少钱，亲自定制了婚纱礼服，先一步送来了岛上，他今晚要和黄濑结婚，要洞房花烛夜，要黄濑成为他的妻子。虽然没有法律上夫妻的认证，但他们经历了婚礼的仪式，黄濑将会成为他的人。  
我的天，我真的是在嫁女儿啊。  
难过的无以复加，看着服装间的门关上，黄濑的裸体消失在视野里，我的心也跟着沉入了谷底。这个时候，我心里想的是，等这三个月过去，等黄濑最终被乔瑟夫带走后，我将会向老板提出辞呈。  
我无法将这种罪恶的工作进行下去了。

47.  
乔瑟夫比预计到的要早，看来他的确很心急，本来预计在晚上才能进行的婚礼，正午十二点就能够举行了，然而这可忙坏了我们。因为没有教堂，所以婚礼是在一楼大厅举行的，我们将大厅装点一新，四处都放满了鲜花和气球，参加婚礼的也就我们这几十号人，而我作为“女方家长”，需要牵引黄濑来到他丈夫的面前。  
我换上了西装，在化妆间见到黄濑的时候，着实被惊艳了一把。我一直觉得男人穿婚纱是一件极其恶心的事，毕竟男人的身体曲线和肌肉轮廓都与女性不同，男性的身材过于僵硬，棱角过于鲜明。如果把人比作石头，那男人就是戈壁顽石，棱角尖锐，而女性就是温润的鹅卵石，圆滑诱人。  
黄濑却与普通男人不同，也许是因为经过了药物改造，以致于黄濑不再有夸张的肌肉和经脉轮廓，黄濑的细腰与婚纱完美的融合，洁白的礼服好像是为黄濑量身定制的一般，将他最性感的线条都勾勒出来。  
乔瑟夫提供的婚纱设计的很刁钻，也许正因为这是一场私密的邪恶婚礼——婚纱是垂地长裙，上身露出锁骨和整个后背，甚至有半个股沟都露在外面，然而如此露骨的设计，却把脖颈和手臂包裹的严实，真是有种欲盖弥彰的感觉。  
而黄濑那一头金发在白纱和珠花的搭配之下，圣洁的如同天国降临的神祇，他不施粉黛，即使素颜也足够惊艳，虽然他的脸上满是忧郁和寂寞。  
忧伤的黄濑仿若堕落的天使，让人不得不随着他一起悲伤起来。大家似乎都被黄濑浑身散发的浓郁的哀愁感染了，即使他只是坐着，不曾说一句话。  
我走过去，摸了摸他的头纱，看他半长的金发被打点的柔美又耀眼，镜子里的他低垂着眉眼，像是一具失去魂魄的空壳。  
“把中央空调开高一点。”我吩咐道，为黄濑收拢长裙，交到扯裙摆的哈利和威尔手中。  
这两个穿着白西装的同事也是满脸的不开心，他们之前就很不希望黄濑被乔瑟夫染指，然而我们都只是职员而已，吐槽的话私底下可以说，万万不敢传到老板和顾客耳中的。  
“走吧，黄濑。”我朝黄濑伸出手，他深深吸了一口气，任由我拉着他起身，他应该穿了高跟鞋，看上去高了许多。  
我牵引着他，走出化妆间，走过长长的地毯，朝一楼那准备就绪的婚礼现场走去。

48.  
婚礼进行曲的乐点之中，泡泡机鼓吹的泡沫七彩绚烂，我带着黄濑走下螺旋的楼梯，在同事们机械化的鼓掌声中，将黄濑的手交到了乔瑟夫手中。  
乔瑟夫是个黑大壮的巨汉，我甚至能感觉到他西装下的肌肉如磐石一般坚硬恐怖，西裤下的巨屌在黄濑出现的那一刻起就已经急速的勃起起来，那形状让我都忍不住咽了口唾沫——比我给黄濑使用的任何扩张器都要粗都要长，那山丘一般隆起的形状足以证明这些。  
乔瑟夫也是个色急的人，碰触到黄濑手指的那一刻，已经迫不及待的搂着黄濑的腰把他一把拽到自己身边，惊得黄濑急喘了一声，整个人撞在了乔瑟夫怀中。  
我在站在一边心痛不已。  
“嗯~不要……”黄濑拽住了乔瑟夫的衣领，乔瑟夫的巨掌已经顺着他的腰线轻而易举地探入礼服中，因为下面礼服的包裹，我们不知道乔瑟夫的手指在黄濑的屁股上做些什么，但从黄濑的反应上看，应该不是什么好事儿。  
忍受着沉痛的心情，我还是整理了一下衣领，站在了司仪的位置上。  
没有什么你愿意和乔瑟夫共度一生无论生老病死之类的话，我需要读出的台词并没有那么浪漫那么委婉——  
“乔瑟夫·帕克先生，你愿意娶黄濑凉太为妻，将他永生囚禁，每天用精液填满他的身体，让自己成为他唯一的男人，保护他、占有他，直到厌倦吗？”  
“我愿意。”乔瑟夫回答，然而他的手依旧在黄濑的屁股上揉捏、摸索，如果不是因为我们这一群阉人正围观着，也许他就直接拉开裤链开干了。  
“黄濑凉太，你愿意嫁给乔瑟夫·帕克先生，将他视为自己的主人，从今往后作为他的性奴，为他献出自己的身体，没日没夜地向他求欢，让自己的屁股里每时每刻都充满他的精液，只为他高潮，只为他张开大腿，直到被抛弃吗？”  
“……啊！”黄濑昂起头尖叫了一声，我知道乔瑟夫的手指一定已经插入黄濑的后穴中了，黄濑推拒着，然而力量上无论如何都无法与乔瑟夫抗衡，“啊，唔……别、别！”乔瑟夫手指的粗度就足够黄濑承受了，“我，我愿意，愿意……”  
“好的，现在，请为主人和性奴戴上‘戒指’。”我说，而乔瑟夫已经不顾一切地啃上了黄濑的嘴。

49.（接吻）  
乔瑟夫毕竟是身长两米多的巨汉，加上他浑身顽石般的肌肉块，让他整个人就像棕熊一般恐怖，黄濑在他面前，简直娇小的如水仙花一样，只能任君采撷了。两个人的体格差几乎达到了病态的程度，肤色差也是色谱的两个极端，这种视觉冲击力无疑是巨大的，巨大到让人不忍直视的地步，而强烈的视觉冲击也给人一种凌辱甚至凌虐的快感，这种源自内心深处的病态需求真的是无法克制，以致于在场的所有人都被两人野兽撕咬般的热吻所吸引。  
“唔！唔嗯……哈……”  
“哦宝贝儿……”乔瑟夫喘着粗气，“你真甜。”  
“不、不要，啊！”黄濑扭动着腰部，“痛，好痛，啊，啊……”  
黄濑被紧紧搂在怀里，乔瑟夫的一只手还在黄濑的后庭处亵玩，通过手背耸动的频率可以知道黄濑的后穴正在饱受非人的折磨，黄濑柔嫩的肠壁如何经受住那般摩擦，我想那些稚嫩的皮肤组织一定已经又红又肿了。  
“你的洞真他妈的紧，操，要把我的手指碾碎吗，嗯？”乔瑟夫说着粗俗不堪的话，全权不把我们这些围观者放在眼里。  
渐渐的，黄濑敏感的后穴经受不了这样的刺激，已经开始分泌淫液润滑了，透明的散发着芬芳的爱液随着乔瑟夫手指的动作，发出咕叽咕叽的声响，在安静的大厅里格外的色情。而被乔瑟夫大开大合的抽插带出体外的液体，打湿了黄濑裸露的臀瓣，打湿了婚纱的裙摆，湿漉漉的，极尽淫秽。  
“欠干的婊子，这么多水儿，又黏又滑，你说你这里是不是阴道，嗯？我真想现在就把鸡巴塞进去，干到你怀孕。”乔瑟夫的手掌巨大，手指的粗度赶得上小号按摩棒了，以致于黄濑喉咙里都是求饶般的辛苦呻吟，黄濑高昂着头，双目紧闭，在这样剧烈的亵玩中无法自拔。而这只手并不只是在搞弄黄濑的小穴那么简单，它压着黄濑的身体往乔瑟夫怀里贴，乔瑟夫的一条腿已经挤进了黄濑的两腿间，两人身高的差距让婚纱的裙摆都几乎离地，从缝隙中，能够看到黄濑高跟鞋的鞋尖勉强地点着地面，看来他整个人都被乔瑟夫的蛮力提了起来，坐在了乔瑟夫的大腿上。  
“咦……啊，放开，唔……”  
“放开？我可放不开，你的小穴那么暖那么湿，我怎么舍得放开，我要用手指头干死你，快给我叫，动动腰，会不会被人干？调教师是吃屎的吗？”  
操他妈的竟然敢骂我，我真想提起拳头上去给他两拳，威尔赶紧怼了我一下，我看他拼命使眼色，也就努力压制住心中的怒火。  
我他妈真想揍死这个王八蛋，这个黑鬼，欺负我的黄濑，还他妈的连我一起骂，我现在的神经绷在一个临界点上，要是乔瑟夫再做点什么或者说点什么，我一定会炸了的。  
为了平静自己的心情，我盯着黄濑纯白色的鞋尖，努力说服自己不要抬头看，可那淫靡的画面还是暴露在我的余光里。黄濑还在尽最后的努力推着乔瑟夫的胸膛，葱白的手指剧烈的颤抖，浑身每一个毛孔都向外散发着不安。乔瑟夫的嘴很大，几乎能将黄濑的唇舌都吞下，厚厚的嘴唇几乎要堵住黄濑的鼻子，以致于他呼吸困难到脸色通红，我真担心黄濑会窒息在乔瑟夫怀中。  
“唔啊——哈，唔……”两人唇舌分离的时候，发出响亮的“啵！”的一声，黄濑终于能够正常的呼吸了，便贪婪地深吸了一口气，他的小舌还没来得及收回，而他似乎连将舌头带回口腔的力气都没有了。此时的黄濑不仅是嘴唇，甚至连半张脸都被乔瑟夫的口水浸染的水滋滋亮晶晶的。  
老色狼乔瑟夫并不想给黄濑任何休息的机会，他肥壮的舌头卷住了黄濑的小舌，又生生吻了下去。黄濑喉咙深处的求救声被乔瑟夫吞吃入腹，不知道乔瑟夫的大口之下，那粉嫩的小舌、脆弱的口腔、蜜桃般的双唇、珍珠般的贝齿都在经历怎样的虐待。  
我终究还是看不下去，高声提醒了一句：“先生，该交换戒指了，错过了时间可就麻烦了，您看——”我没把话说完，乔瑟夫似乎觉得我说的有道理，又狠狠吮吸了几口，似乎要把黄濑口中所有的津液都榨干似的。在我和同事们交换着眼神表示操蛋的时候，色魔乔瑟夫终于放过了黄濑，而缺氧的黄濑脸色绯红，浑身无力的瘫软在乔瑟夫怀里大声喘着粗气，胸膛似鼓风机一般剧烈起伏着。  
我也终究再一次的，看到了黄濑的眼泪。

50.（休整）  
乔瑟夫对戴戒指似乎还是比较重视的，他终于舍得放开黄濑，将手指从黄濑的后穴中抽出来，甚至还在黄濑面前色情的舔完了手指上沾着的爱液——真他妈的变态。  
黄濑脱离了乔瑟夫的怀抱后几乎站不稳，我和哈利赶紧上前扶住他，威尔拿来湿巾为黄濑擦干净脸上残留的乔瑟夫的口水，散发着茉莉香味的湿巾终于是让黄濑平静了下来，他抱着我的手臂，我轻抚他的后背安慰他，然后用湿巾为他清理后穴的一片狼藉。  
他的半个臀瓣都让乔瑟夫给揉肿了，红彤彤的，我轻轻地触碰都能引起黄濑的颤抖，忍耐着心疼，我分开他的臀瓣为他简单的清理花穴附近的液体，那稚嫩的穴口已经红肿，我稍一碰触，那可怜的小菊花就猛地收缩，许是疼得厉害了，黄濑也倒吸了一口凉气，嘶嘶地抽泣却不喊疼，我紧咬着牙，生怕自己跳起来和乔瑟夫扭打在一起。  
“我怕……”黄濑细细的软软的声音传来，我的心脏似乎被谁狠狠地掐了一把，好像冠状动脉都在抽痛，连呼吸都有一瞬间的停滞。  
我知道你怕，宝贝。  
然而我又能怎么做？  
我不是没幻想过，一刀捅死乔瑟夫，带着黄濑逃离这座岛，然后呢？被饭店追杀？  
上帝啊，我万能的主，你告诉我，我到底该怎么做！？

51.（阴茎环）  
黄濑的婚纱设计很容易拆卸，裙装分为两部分，长长的后摆和前裾能够人为的拆分，因此当哈利和威尔将长裙的前裾取下来的时候，我感觉鼻血都要流下来了。  
婚纱之下的黄濑穿着纯白的吊带袜，并没有穿内裤，未勃起的玉茎可怜兮兮的垂在那里，因为用药的缘故，黄濑私处的耻毛早已脱落殆尽，没有了毛发的保护，那粉嫩的玉茎显得格外无助。  
其实称呼一个男人的生殖器为“玉茎”实在是有些恶心有些矫情，但是黄濑的阴茎很配得上这个词汇。  
男性的生殖器有很多叫法，或委婉或粗俗，比如阴茎、小弟弟、男根、肉棒、鸡巴、男物等等，所有男性的生殖器，无一例外都长得不够“好看”，毕竟是男性尊严的象征，自然是越狰狞越好，这玩意儿要是被爱称为“玉茎”对男性来说的确是耻辱，但黄濑现在已经无法称得上是一个完整的男人了，虽然他不像我一样遭受过阉割，但他胯下的小东西已经不再是生殖器了，只能算是观赏用、性爱用的玩物。  
而黄濑那两颗不再产生精子、只会分泌爱液的睾丸，正被蕾丝的睾丸套包裹着，如一朵含苞待放的樱花，显得格外娇俏可爱，我从未见过一个男人的下体和私处能漂亮到这种地步，即使是新生的婴儿也无法比拟。  
眼神一转，我能看到乔瑟夫胯下的帐篷越鼓越大，别说他了，就是我们这些在场的阉人，看到黄濑礼服下美丽的模样，幻肢都几乎要硬爆了，除却黄濑那漂亮的私处，无论是他光洁平摊的下腹、莹白的鼠蹊处还是白袜包裹的纤长细腿，都足够我们在脑内意淫一番了。  
而感受到来自四面八方的猥琐视线的黄濑，已经羞的满脸通红，我不知道他是不是回想起了刚才在更衣室里，同事们为他戴上蕾丝套的场景，我现在多么希望是我为他佩戴上的，想想他羞红了脸，小声呻吟，小幅度抗拒的模样，我的心都酥麻了。  
作为男主角的乔瑟夫重重地咽了口唾沫，眼中绿光直闪。不过他并没有丧失理智的把黄濑扑到，虽然双眼直勾勾地盯着黄濑，但已经将自己西裤的拉链扯了下来，一根惊人的，让全场屏住呼吸的粗长肉棒弹了出来，颜色几乎比他的皮肤还要深几个色度，经脉嶙峋，好像擎天一柱上盘踞着数条长龙一般，他做过包皮手术，因此巨型龟头很嚣张的外露着，龟头黑的发紫，已经开始色急的往外冒前列腺液了，而随着乔瑟夫的动作露出裤链的那两颗睾丸，我的天，都快有拳头大了，真不知道乔瑟夫是不是吃了激素，正常人怎么会有这么壮硕的肉棒和如此巨大的睾丸。  
乔瑟夫挺着黑黝黝的巨屌，几步走到黄濑面前，黄濑怕得想要逃跑，我在一旁搀着他的胳膊阻止他的行动，这一行为在黄濑看来几乎与背叛无异，他诧异地抬头看着我，一脸的不可置信。  
对不起，黄濑，这是我的工作，我的使命。  
我不敢看他的眼睛，只能目视前方，乔瑟夫拉起黄濑的手，先是装模作样的吻了吻他的手背，显得自己有多绅士一样，然后他牵着黄濑的葱白玉手，摸上了自己的巨屌。  
我操。  
黄濑当时也骇了一跳，下意识的想要缩手但是乔瑟夫拽得紧，黄濑偏开头不看那个肮脏的玩意儿，乔瑟夫已经开了黄腔：“好好摸摸我的大屌，以后你就得靠他过活了，喜欢么，嗯？”  
“……喜、喜欢……”黄濑咬着牙，挤出一个词。  
“你肯定会喜欢，它会让你欲仙欲死的。——你看它和你的手多相配，正好能够握住呢。”  
卢克和杰森已经捧着盒子站在一边很久了，看我使了个颜色，他们一起打开了盒子，将它们凑在了乔瑟夫眼前，那里面就是这次婚礼将用到的戒指——说是戒指，实在是粗了点，一小一大，且两只戒指尺寸差距巨大，小的那个倒是有手指粗细，而大的那只都能套在手臂上了。  
乔瑟夫拿起那只小的，先套在自己的无名指上试了一下，然而那只并不是属于他的戒指，毕竟是新人互换戒指的环节，乔瑟夫手中的那只是需要给黄濑戴上的，而黄濑的手指如何适应如此直径的戒指？  
显然这东西并不是戴在手指上的。  
乔瑟夫单膝跪地，好像求婚的姿势一样，黄濑的玉茎就在他的眼前，然而乔瑟夫先是对我说：“看来你的调教没有什么效果啊，我之前那么玩弄他，他还没有硬起来。”  
我在心底狠狠的唾骂了他一顿，但还是毕恭毕敬地说：“抱歉先生，我会抓紧时间，尽力完成任务的。”  
“希望你不是在说空话。”说完这句话，乔瑟夫便不再看我，而是伸出手指轻轻捏住了黄濑的睾丸。  
因为被睾丸套包裹着，所以看不到他两颗小睾丸粉嫩的晶莹的模样，但是摸在手中棉花糖般柔软的手感让乔瑟夫爱不释手，他低下头，在那蕾丝的布料上亲了亲，引来黄濑浑身一阵阵厌恶的颤抖。  
乔瑟夫手中拿着的环将戴在黄濑的玉茎上，这种阴茎环是合成材料制作的情趣用品，伸缩性极强，戴在阴茎上以后，能随着阴茎的勃起和疲软而改变直径大小，达到与阴茎完美贴合的效果。佩戴位置在蘑菇头以下的位置，并不会影响正常生活。  
那只大号的阴茎环自然是属于乔瑟夫的，而两只阴茎环有不同的效果，黄濑的这只有指纹识别功能，只有在乔瑟夫碰触的时候，阴茎环才会不那么紧缩，让黄濑能够高潮射精，如果乔瑟夫想看到黄濑无射精高潮的话，那他可以在整个性爱的过程中不碰阴茎环，那黄濑就会一直沉溺于性爱的快感中，甚至没办法昏过去。而如果乔瑟夫想观赏黄濑不断潮吹的美景，那他可以在性爱之前就碰触阴茎环，让阴茎环放松。  
当然阴茎环并没有高度智能，每次通过指纹让阴茎环放松的时间是十小时，如果这十小时内乔瑟夫想让阴茎环紧缩是不可能的，那就可以借助别的用具，比如尿道探针、尿道塞之类的工具。  
指纹识别不会是阴茎环的唯一功能，它还能够检测性爱指数，这是根据时间来决定的。举个例子，乔瑟夫戴着大号阴茎环进入黄濑身体的时候，肯定不会停着不动，只要乔瑟夫抽插时间超过五分钟，阴茎环就会开始释放微量电流，这对于黄濑的肠道来说无疑是有刺激性的。而这两个环不是孤立存在的，小环从属于大环，当大环在后穴中外放电流的时候，小环会接到感应，并向内放电，也就是说大环会向外放电刺激黄濑的肠道，小环会向内放电刺激黄濑的玉茎，两种刺激叠加将是怎样的快感，可能只有黄濑会知道了。  
至于拆卸方面，大环自然是可以自由拆卸，小环则只能由戴有大环的人来拆卸，黄濑想要自己取下来是不可能的。  
试想一下，如果将来有一天乔瑟夫抛弃了黄濑，将被调教的极为敏感的黄濑扔到什么色情旅馆卖屁股的话，阴茎环将得不到乔瑟夫的碰触，从此以后永远不会放松，虽然对于阴茎疲软时的排尿不构成威胁，但黄濑不再会体会到射精的快感，对于那个时候那个处境的他，将会是怎样的痛苦啊！  
只希望不会有那样的一天。

52.  
“戴上这个，你从此以后就是专属于我的性奴了。”将黄濑软塌塌的玉茎托在掌心，那小东西就像一条沦落魔掌的小鱼儿，“从此以后，我就是你的主人。”  
乔瑟夫的语气颇为虔诚，然而所说的话只透露着满满的占有欲，他玩弄、揉捏着黄濑的玉茎，然而无论乔瑟夫如何取悦它，黄濑都不曾勃起过。  
这让站在一旁的我都有些纳闷儿，黄濑的身体一向敏感，平日里简单的碰触就能硬起来，如今这是怎么了？显然乔瑟夫也没了耐心，只是套弄了一会儿，就起身瞪着我，简直要用目光击碎我一样：“这就是你半个月的调教结果？我认为我需要你们公司赔偿了。”  
我的天，要是他真去申诉那我这半年的工资就别想要了，我赶紧凑上前去：“黄濑是个处子，身体自然没有那么敏感，您可能得帮他口交才能勃起。”  
乔瑟夫像看神经病一样的看着我：“让我帮他口交？你在看玩笑吧，他是我的性奴，哪有主人给性奴服务的份儿？他只配给我插！”乔瑟夫边说边走到我面前站定，他上下打量了我一番，“要口交，也是你去。”  
好吧，我认命了，谁让我调教不周，没让黄濑在他的爱抚下勃起呢。  
我面向黄濑，而他也抬头看着我，眼神里满是痛苦与失望，我不敢回应他的目光，只能机械地在他面前半蹲，伸手握住了他的玉茎，准备套弄几下就为他口交。  
然而让现场气氛陷入尴尬的情形出现了，我只是碰触而已，黄濑的玉茎以肉眼可见的速度迅速勃起了，我简直能听见同事们倒吸一口冷气的声音，而乔瑟夫显然感觉眼前的情景很有趣，他竟然大笑着开始拍巴掌：“有意思，有意思。”我尴尬的站起来，黄濑低着头，我看不到他的表情，从他紧握的双拳和颤抖的身子我大概能知道他有点恼羞成怒。  
“没想到，可爱的黄濑竟然只能在你的手下勃起，看来他的身体已经记住你了啊。”乔瑟夫的话也不知道是称赞还是讽刺，“真没想到，我的宝贝儿竟然会对着一个太监勃起，真是太给我面子了。”  
我现在才听出来乔瑟夫语气中的怒意，我大气不敢喘，生怕他大发雷霆把我给举报了，那老板还不立马把我炒鱿鱼，要是我被炒了，黄濑该怎么办？我可不放心别人来接手他，我也不希望别人来接手他。  
说实话，刚刚的情况我也很震惊，震惊之余更多的是欣喜若狂，黄濑的身体只记得我，黄濑的身体只为我而狂热，即使我是个阉人又怎样，这就是他对我最大的肯定，也是我作为一个调教师最乐意看到的结局。  
“这也正好，我可以跟老板说，把你一起带走。”  
这句话对我来说无疑是晴天霹雳，虽说我并不想三个月后就离开黄濑，但我也的确想在这次工作结束后就辞职，反正这些年的工作我也积攒了不少钱，要不就回家做点生意，要不就环游世界写写旅行游记，总之我不想把一辈子都奉献给奇迹厨师这个工作，然而乔瑟夫的一番话让我有种如意算盘摔碎的感觉，我很矛盾，虽然能够一直呆在黄濑身边了，可是这也意味着我要每天目睹黄濑被乔瑟夫玷污，我要每天目睹黄濑在乔瑟夫身下求欢的模样——我无法容忍，无法忍受。  
我无言以对，只能以沉默来回应，我只希望他这是信口一说，不会当真。  
乔瑟夫睨着看了我一眼，为黄濑戴上了阴茎环，与黄濑的玉茎贴合之后，原本银白色的环竟变得透明无色，这是环闭合的意思，银白色则是环开启的标志。  
这个小东西将成为束缚黄濑一生的枷锁。

53.  
“啊，哦……”黄濑优美的脖颈如白天鹅一般伸展成一个极度妖娆的姿态，我被勒令站在一边，看同事们在他身上忙活。黄濑已经被脱光了，只留下吊带袜和睾丸套，而黄濑显然从未在这么多人的注视下赤身裸体过，他闭着眼，流着泪，不再用眼神向我求助，他已经完全绝望了。  
绝望的不仅是他，还有我。  
知道乔瑟夫想让黄濑如何给他戴阴茎环吗？他要我们把阴茎环就那么竖着塞进黄濑的后穴，他在插入的时候就能戴上。  
我的天，这是怎样的禽兽竟然能想出这种恶心的佩戴方法。所以乔瑟夫的提议遭到了我的强烈反对。结果就是我从现在开始只能站在一旁看着，不许说话，不许动，不许插手任何事。  
我只能看着两个同事一左一右架住黄濑的双臂不让他乱动，哈利蹲着为他口交，现在的黄濑是无法高潮无法射精的，他的整个下身现在都瘫软在哈利身上，把屁股完整的露出来。威尔和杰森正在往他的后穴里注入润滑剂，以免待会儿造成撕裂伤。  
可是阴茎环的那个尺寸，无论多少的润滑剂都于事无补，黄濑怎么可能容纳得下！？  
“啊啊！”黄濑突然尖叫了一声，脖子扬起整个人筛糠似的战栗，我知道他无射精高潮了，这对于一个男性来说几乎是不太可能的事，然而现在黄濑的的确确是高潮了，高潮的反应表现在后穴的淫液分泌上，虽然不能射出来，但后穴喷射而出的淫液混杂着润滑剂，淫靡而色情，一股极为甜腻的香气氤氲开来，旁边的一群人都红了脸。  
“里面，里面，好痒。”黄濑身体酥软，眼神迷离，好像已经失了神，“舔舔里面，快，快！”  
“哦？里面？”乔瑟夫听罢，看向我，“布隆，你呆在一边是不是很饥渴啊？黄濑的屁眼就交给你了，你没听见吗？他想被舔后面呢，快，去给他舔。”  
说实话，听到这句命令，我是很开心的。我想要碰触黄濑，我想要抚摸黄濑，我想要亲近黄濑，想要的不得了，我彻底堕落了，我不在乎一切了，只要我还和黄濑在一起，无论他遭受什么，无论他经历什么，我都不在乎，只要我和他在一起。  
我猴急地走过去，黄濑那汁液狼藉的小穴在我面前盛开，我抚摸着他挺翘诱白的臀肉，在他的尾椎上落下一个吻——黄濑，我的黄濑，我来让你舒服，我会让你舒服的。  
我伸出舌尖勾勒着他后蕊的褶皱，鼻腔里充满了淫液芳香的味道，这是黄濑的味道，我最喜欢的味道。舌尖刺入肉穴的时候，黄濑整个人都弹了起来，他双腿骑在哈利肩上，大腿紧紧夹着他的脑袋，哈利也卖力地托着他的小腿撑着他，乐此不疲的为他口交。  
“呀啊！”黄濑的腰也开始摇摆起来，他开始情动了，开始荡漾了，开始放荡了，好棒，我的黄濑，骚起来的时候是他最美丽的时候，我用舌头操着他，干着他，他的肉穴也裹着我的舌头，摩擦我的舌苔，我们两个人都享受了无上的快感。  
“真是淫荡的孩子啊。”乔瑟夫揉搓着黄濑乳头，我不知道那里是不是已经开始喷出乳汁来了。  
“啊啊啊，要射了，要射了，咿呀呀！”黄濑腰开始剧烈抖动，玉柱在哈利口腔里不住的进进出出，后穴把我的舌头夹得死紧，好像要把我的舌头整个扯下来吞进去一样，“唔嗯，哦哦~~”乔瑟夫好像开始和他接吻了，黄濑的第二次无射精高潮以射了我满脸淫液而告终，我的四面八方都是黄濑的味道，而黄濑的媚吟也不断的涌入我耳中，“唔嗯……舒、舒服……嗯啊！放开！放开！我还要射，还要再……”  
看来对现在的黄濑来说，光是后穴的潮吹已经能够满足黄濑的性欲了，他的玉柱已经硬的从粉红色变成大红色，也不知积累了多少淫液无法发泄，乔瑟夫显然已经等不了了，他已经打了一次飞机，射在了黄濑身上。  
“布隆，赶紧把环塞进去，我要操他！”  
我不再做忤逆乔瑟夫的事，因为我也沉溺其中，我将阴茎环套在手上，先用手拓开黄濑的肉穴，然后把环慢慢撸下去，卡在了黄濑后穴的入口处。环很大，将黄濑的肛门完全撑开，能看到你面不断抽搐蠕动的媚肉，粉色的肌肉组织看上去格外美味。  
“快滚！”乔瑟夫一脚把我踹到一边，我想扑上去把他揍开，亲自干黄濑，然而我并没有鸡巴可以干他，我他妈的是个阉人，是个太监，我只能任由别的男人强占他强暴他强奸他，我只能在一旁看着！

54.  
“唔，啊啊！要裂开了，啊啊啊！”当乔瑟夫的大龟头挤入黄濑身体的时候，黄濑感觉自己身体要从内部炸开两截一般，从大腿到脚趾尖完全绷直。这时候同事们已经放开了他，哈利甚至敬业地取来纸巾为黄濑擦干净了阴茎上的液体。黄濑被乔瑟夫拦胸抱在怀中，那硕大的阴茎已经完全没入了他的体内，黄濑已经被插得叫都叫不出声音来了，外吐着舌头，翻着白眼，鼻涕眼泪口水止不住的往下流，忍耐到极限的玉茎在胯下一个劲儿的蹦跳乱颤，就是一滴液体都射不出来。  
“呼——骚货，真他妈的紧，用你后面的嘴好好吃我的肉棒，让我舒服了，我就把你操上天，让你爽得直不起腰。”乔瑟夫满嘴脏话，黄濑显然已经听不见了，整个人被钉在巨屌上一样，两条腿耷拉着甚至够不到地面，就被乔瑟夫这么抱在半空中激烈的操弄着。  
后穴完全被从开了，两条长腿开始不住的痉挛，从黄濑的腹部甚至能看到巨屌在他体内抽插肆虐的轨迹，乔瑟夫一手撑着黄濑的身子，一手揉捏抠挖着他的马眼，黄濑的两条腿不由自主的向后勾住乔瑟夫，喘息声都被抽插撞击得破碎。  
“啊、唔啊！呀……里、里面，好奇怪，唔啊啊啊！”随着黄濑的浪叫，我们都看到他抬起了两条长腿，后穴的淫液如流水般淅沥沥地顺着两人交合的地方淌下来，我们不一而同的咽了口唾沫，因为黄濑抬腿的姿势，我们能够将两人连接的部位看得清楚，“嗯啊，插、插死我，插死我，啊啊，里面……对，用力，啊啊！”  
浑身如雷击般的痉挛，乔瑟夫的阴茎环已经开始放电了，而黄濑如癫狂的表情和姿态表明，他现在正在经历升天般的人间极乐，身体内的每一个敏感点都被巨屌照顾到，无论碰到哪里都好像着了火，着了魔，这种快乐是所有按摩棒扩张器都无法给予他的。  
“啊、呀，舒服，好舒服……”  
“嘿嘿，骚货，我干得你爽不爽？”  
“爽，啊啊，爽——咦啊啊！”黄濑再一次高潮了，整个人剧烈的挣扎以致于乔瑟夫都没有抱紧他，黄濑从他的巨屌上滑下来摔倒在地，浑圆的臀瓣一片粘稠，全是他自己分泌出来的淫液，他的两条长腿已经被操得无法合拢，大张着扑倒在地摊上，后穴还保持着松弛的状态，洞口往外接连不断的喷射乔瑟夫射进去的精液，一股股浓稠的精水简直源源不绝。  
乔瑟夫把他翻了个身，将他的两条腿架在肩膀上，巨屌又是一插到底，这一下足够猛烈，黄濑的脊椎弯曲成不可思议的弧度，欲仙欲死，好像马上就要被干死了。  
“骚穴这么多水儿，都要把我融化了。”乔瑟夫摇摆腰臀大开大合，睾丸拍打在黄濑的臀瓣上发出啪啪啪的声响，粗壮的巨屌被黄濑的体液浸染的亮晶晶油腻腻，肿胀称紫红色的龟头不断深入到黄濑身体更深处的地方。  
他整根拔出来，又整根操进去，好像要顶进黄濑的胃里，而黄濑也已经开始分泌乳汁了，乳白的汁液随着乔瑟夫一次次一插到底的力道喷射出来，乔瑟夫肉呼呼的大嘴凑过去吮吸，又给黄濑带来更新一轮的浪叫。  
“要坏掉了，啊，屁股要坏了，唔啊啊……唔嗯……”黄濑的浪叫被乔瑟夫的吻打断了，乔瑟夫搅弄着他的小舌头，蹂躏着他桃色的嘴唇，在他肩颈处留下一个个草莓，手不忘玩弄黄濑的乳头，将那两颗可怜的小樱桃搓弄的红透几欲滴血，白色乳汁与红色乳头对比强烈，乔瑟夫的舌头舔净乳汁，乳腺又迫不及待的分泌更多出来。  
“你的奶子真他妈的骚。”乔瑟夫骂道，他一把把黄濑抱起来，两个人的体形差简直像小红帽和大狗熊，乔瑟夫把他整个人提起来，然后猛地往下一按，黄濑充满淫欲的浪叫就一波波地攻击着我们的鼓膜，我们如果不是阉人，应该都站在一旁撸了好几发了吧？

55.  
戴上了阴茎环，婚礼总算是圆满结束了，乔瑟夫和黄濑都是一身狼藉，乔瑟夫就叫我伺候他俩洗澡。他和我吩咐他要怎么洗的时候，说实话，我现在对黄濑的怜惜之情已经完全被冲淡了，就好像你曾经那么那么珍惜的花瓶碎了一个角，这种不完美不完整性会让你对他的喜爱大打折扣，就好像黄濑，虽然我对他的情感不会打折，但是他已经被乔瑟夫上了、强奸了、强暴了，他已经不再是曾经的那个黄濑，也许平行世界中的黄濑还在努力的打篮球，但这个世界的黄濑，已经完完全全的不再是黄濑了。  
那他是谁？  
我不知道，我说不好。也许那个冒牌货才是真正的黄濑凉太，我面前的这个，只是我深深爱着的人，我想要永远陪伴的人，即使他是别人的充气娃娃，即使他是别人的性奴，别人的泄欲工具。  
黄濑，黄濑，黄濑凉太。  
我一遍遍默念他的名字，好像要把这几个字刻进灵魂一般。  
黄濑，黄濑，我的黄濑。  
我想哭，想大声咆哮，想撕心裂肺，想仰天长啸，然而，然而，然而……  
黄濑趁乔瑟夫不在的时候，狠狠地甩了我一巴掌，他挥舞着拳头不断的打我，我不曾还手，任他打骂，任他扇耳光。  
然后我忍不住，终于忍不住，我死死抱住了他，我越了界，我犯了错，我吻了他，将他整个人揉在怀里，我没有舌吻，只是默默流着眼泪亲吻着他颤抖的嘴唇。  
对不起，对不起，黄濑，都是我的错，一切都是我的错，我无能，我救不了你，我自私，我不能救你，我胆小，我不敢救你，我退却，我只想着呆在你身边，一直陪你到死，到堕落到地狱的那一天。  
“我爱你，黄濑。”我爱你，全世界我最爱你，我从小经历的是洗脑似的教育，我从不会怜悯任何人，不会对任何人有任何感情，然而我只用了半个月就爱上你了，怎么办，我该怎么办？我伙同他人弄脏了你，我是帮凶，我是共犯，我是罪大恶极的罪人。  
今生，你的生活一团糟，你的美丽给你带来了无与伦比的灾难，但是求求你，活着，活下去，活到我死去的那一刻，似乎只有你在，我才觉得活着很美好。  
等下辈子，下辈子的时候，我一定还跟着你，赖着你，守着你，来偿还我今生所有所有的罪孽。  
亲吻过后，我还是那个厨师布隆，我戴回我的面具，将所有的心痛掩埋。

56.  
“布隆，进来。”  
站在门外侍奉对我来说是怎样的煎熬，房间的隔音效果很好，我听不到黄濑的求救声和求欢声，我听不到乔瑟夫得意的淫笑，然而我却能想象到厚重的房门内，是一副怎样的情景。  
黄濑的脸上会出现我没见过的表情，乔瑟夫能够给予他我无法带来的极乐——想到此，我难免心生嫉妒，嫉妒得想要破门而入，嫉妒得想要将利器扎入黑人的心脏。  
对黄濑的调教虽然并没有结束，但是他的身体已经被烙上了性奴的印记，他敏感的身子无法接受大脑的操控，只要张开大腿，他就会沉浸在性爱的狂潮里。  
时钟一点点的接近晚八点，乔瑟夫已经享用了黄濑太久太久了，他单方面撕毁合约而率先占有黄濑的身体，若是被其他客户知晓，怕是要闹个天翻地覆了。  
当乔瑟夫终于推开门传唤我的时候，随着开门的动作，一股浓浓的腥膻味道冲了出来，我喉咙一紧，几欲作呕。  
黄濑的状况让我的爱恋得心脏都快要撕裂。  
本就裸露的衣物被撕扯的七零八落，只剩下破布条还勉强挂在身上，我颤巍巍地走近他，感觉双腿都在发抖，黄濑像个破娃娃一样趴在床边，肩头手臂上尽是深深浅浅的吻痕和齿痕，腰际的淤青甚是明显。他的呼吸凌乱、清浅，随着喘息的频率，浓稠的精液逐渐从后蕊里挤出来，顺着他青青紫紫的大腿淌下来，滴答在大红色的地毯上。  
黄濑的膝盖勉强支撑着身子，我几乎已经能想象到黄濑被乔瑟夫以各种姿势操弄，最后被按在床边，硕大的生殖器又肆无忌惮地捅入他的身体，他的膝盖在地毯上磨得通红，他想要求饶，想要逃跑，然而叫喊声和挣扎都增加了乔瑟夫继续凌辱他欺侮他的欲望。  
我颤抖的手指碰触到他脆弱的肩背，黄濑下意识的一阵瑟缩，腰又晃了起来，似是在床单上磨蹭着自己的玉茎——这么长时间了，他竟是没被允许泻身过。  
一定很难过吧，玉茎肿胀的几乎要爆炸，却被阴茎环死死的束缚了。  
我将他抱起来，看到他被咬破了的乳尖，情欲之下，乳汁源源不断的溢出来，混杂着淡粉色的血迹，在身下的床单上留下两个清晰的奶窝。  
黄濑的身子在我怀中发抖，他很痛苦，却并非因为疼痛，而是因为情欲。  
无法射精，他的身子将一直保持高度敏感的状态，碰触就等于爱抚，性欲的开关永远置于ON的位置，现在的他，每一寸肌肤都散发着色香，无法晕厥，每一根神经都在色欲的引诱下突突直跳。  
“呀啊……”我只是将他抱起，他的身子便猛地绷紧，后蕊里淫汁连带着精液溅了出来，噗噜噜地好像淫泉的泉眼。  
激烈的潮吹持续了几乎半分钟，黄濑爽得绷直了脚尖，双腿上的肌肉止不住的痉挛，他环住了我的脖子，额头蹭着我的胡渣撒娇。  
对，就是这样，多向我撒撒娇，我就会开心的恨不得把心剖给你。  
“打理好他，待会儿伺候我洗澡。”乔瑟夫拉上裤链，好整以暇地打开了电视，靠在沙发上不再搭理我了。  
“是。”我毕恭毕敬的答应着，抱着黄濑去了浴室。

57.  
“还撑得住吗？”清理干净黄濑后穴的淫物，我小心翼翼地抚摸着他青紫的腰际，那么心疼。  
“我想射。”黄濑竟然变得这么坦诚，让我有些吃惊。  
也许是因为被外人占有，所以羞耻心和自尊心都抛之脑后了吧。  
“得有乔瑟夫的允许，你让他舒服了，他会让你解放的。”  
黄濑咬着嘴唇不说话，我想我又惹他不高兴了，不过没关系，开心的黄濑、痛苦的黄濑、生气的黄濑，我都喜欢。  
“现在帮你灌浴液，自己趴好。”我取来灌注浴液的软管，待会儿黄濑需要用身体为乔瑟夫洗澡，他需要舔遍乔瑟夫身体的每一个角落，将浴液打在他身上，用自己的身体与乔瑟夫肌肤相亲，摩擦出泡沫，然后冲洗干净。  
打浴液的方式很简单，将足量的浴液灌注入黄濑的后穴，使用的时候需要黄濑慢慢的一点一点的挤出来。  
黄濑很配合我，他匍匐在瓷砖上，屁股高高撅起露出小穴，因为经历了长久的性事，他的后蕊尚未完全闭合，这说明肠道灵活性的训练还没达到火候，如果达到预期效果，黄濑的后穴应该能做到收放自如才是。  
穴口的嫩肉正翕张着似是邀请，我怕他在灌注的过程中再次潮吹，若是将好不容易注入的浴液喷溅出来就不好了。  
“忍住快感知道吗？很快就好了。”  
“快插进来，快点。”他急切地催促着我，尚未射精过的他仍深陷情欲的泥沼，他会渴求被爱抚、被触摸、被奸辱，如果我不是阉人，我一定会在这间乔瑟夫尚未注意到的浴室里与黄濑交好，我要进入他的身体，让他的每一个毛孔都留下我的味道，让他为我疯狂，为我呻吟，为我高潮。  
饥渴的小穴抽搐着蠕动着期待着被插入，我攥紧了软管，却是鬼使神差地俯下身，在那浑圆挺翘的臀瓣上亲了一下。  
“怎么，你也想要我的屁股？”黄濑一脸鄙夷的回过头，他竟然还是怨恨我的，无论我表白与否，毕竟我自始至终都是个帮凶。  
我不知该怎么面对他，我的确对他的身体有欲望。  
手指抚摸过那粉嫩的后蕊，他也很配合的缩紧了穴口绞着我的指尖，我叹了口气，不知该如何请求原谅。  
——那便不要求得原谅罢了，我需要的不是他的原谅，我只需要他在我的视野中，我只奢望触碰他的肌肤。  
“嗯唔……轻……”  
软管插入的那一瞬间黄濑似乎感觉到了疼痛，然而我没有怜惜他，如果他对我温柔，我自然也会对他好些，可惜黄濑方才的眼神真的伤害到我了。  
细长的软管一插而入，黄濑的腰猛地绷直，他仰头惊喘，纵使眼角都炸开了泪痕仍不忘咒骂我几句。  
“黄濑，你可以依赖我。”  
“别再说了。”黄濑用肩膀支撑着自己，双手握住了胯下玉茎，毫无章法地撸动起来，随着冰凉浴液的注入，他的腰也随着慌乱地震颤，恢复紧致的后蕊将软管吞入又吐出，随着抽插的动作，软管搅拌着他肠内的浴液，竟是打出了泡沫来，白腻腻的沫子聚在那粉透的穴口，被那几颗的肉穴吞吐着，发出咕叽咕叽的声响，听得我头皮发麻。  
我将那软管抽出，用一颗香精球堵住了那软软的小穴，用不了一会儿这香精会在浴液中融化，到时候黄濑便会透体生香。

58.  
芳香的浴液蜿蜒着挤压在乔瑟夫黝黑的胸腹上，黄濑舔弄着他那根硕大的巨屌，臀部挪移，将后穴中饱满的浴液挤出，剂量控制的很好，不多不少，黄濑熟练的夹紧小穴，将余下的浴液含在穴中，乔瑟夫坏笑着去抠挖他紧闭的穴口，黄濑哪里受得住这种挑逗，小嘴儿被巨屌塞得满满的，呻吟声被堵在了喉咙深处。  
我站在浴缸边调泡澡水，余光不时地往那边瞥去，黄濑颤抖着他的肉臀，先是用臀肉轻轻拍打着浴液，将它们均匀摊开，而后整个下身如浴球一般与乔瑟夫的皮肤充分接触、摩擦，肌肤相贴，泡沫随着黄濑扭腰摆臀的姿势渐渐包裹了乔瑟夫健硕的身体，这个壮汉好整以暇地躺着，倚着靠椅享受美人儿的服侍。  
“唔嗯……”乔瑟夫射了黄濑满嘴，黄濑将那腥臭的精液尽数含在口中，待乔瑟夫射精结束、肉棒疲软下去之后，黄濑才挺起身子，将满口的精水吐在手心，好像捧着的是圣水甘露一般，他扬起手臂，精水顺着掌纹滴答在他精致的近乎完美的五官上，白浊的液体糊住了他长长的睫毛，顺着他高挺的鼻梁落入那花瓣一般的双唇中，我狠狠地咽了口唾沫，看他伸出小舌，将唇边的精液尽数舔了开去。  
我简直都不敢相信眼前的这个人是黄濑凉太，原本骄傲的他、纯洁的他，似乎早已被我亲手葬送了，如今的这具躯壳里已经不是黄濑凉太的灵魂，而是一个艳鬼，一个想要榨干男人精元的淫妖。  
“求你，摸摸我吧，摸摸我。”黄濑捧着乔瑟夫的手探向自己的下体，原来他这么卖力，只是想要乔瑟夫帮自己解放。  
“好好替我洗干净，我再考虑是否让你舒服。”乔瑟夫抽回了手，惹得黄濑一阵战栗。  
我知道他压抑了太久了，从婚礼开始他就一直没有释放过，即使后穴潮吹也能给他带来无尽的快感，然而若不射精，他的身体将一直保持高度情动状态，他会一直淫荡，一直饥渴，想必黄濑无法忍受这样的自己。  
黄濑很卖力，将后穴中含着的浴液尽数挤出，他疯狂的讨好乔瑟夫，为他涂抹均匀，全身拥抱着这个黑人，卖力的扭动着身子取悦他，两人的肤色对比强烈，浴液包裹下两人的身体就好像浸泡在淫液中一样，泡沫随着肢体的动作而飞得到处都是，折射着灯光映出七彩的色泽。  
“先生，水准备好了。”我直起身，对着靠椅上纠缠在一起的两个人说。  
“行了，你出去吧。”  
我心底有些抗拒，但也不能违抗，当我关上门的瞬间，我看到黄濑挺起身子，正用半开半闭的菊穴磨蹭着乔瑟夫紫涨的龟头。  
“唔……啊啊，好、好大……”  
“腰扭起来，刚才那股骚劲儿哪去了？”  
浴室的隔音不似卧房，我站在门外能够清楚的听到里面的声响，精囊拍打顶撞黄濑臀瓣的声响清晰可闻，想必那巨屌已经刺入了黄濑的身体深处，肉刃豁开含苞待放的小穴，直干到最深处最淫荡的地方。  
乔瑟夫总喜欢说些羞辱性的话，他会掐咬着黄濑的乳头看他因情动而分泌出乳汁，将那红樱桃般脆弱的乳粒揉得红肿渗血，随着胯下的冲撞，奶水会止不住的飞溅喷涌，和浴液混在一起，乳汁的芳香甚至盖的过香精的味道……  
“不行，不行！啊啊啊，要、要……”  
“又要去了吗？淫荡的像只母狗一样，快叫，再叫得大声点！”  
“咦、咦呀……不，啊啊……”  
恐怕再次无射精高潮了吧，我不知乔瑟夫何时能够放过他，我捂住了耳朵，默默地蹲在了于是门外。  
好想杀了他，把属于我的黄濑夺回来。

59.（第一周第六天）  
“先生，早晨了。”对于乔瑟夫先生和黄濑的房间，我是有一段时间的自由出入许可的，早晨九点钟，我推开房门，房间里熏香的气息中和了昨夜二人云雨缠绵的味道，我打开窗户，让清新的海风吹进来，空气得以流通，使房间里不至于那么沉闷。  
今天是个阴天，不排除下雨的可能。  
乔瑟夫已经醒了，似乎对昨晚的疯狂很是满足，黄濑趴在他的怀中睡得并不安稳，他的头发已经长过了肩头，刘海柔软微微盖住眉梢，看上去像个英气的女孩子，也许他真的是累坏了，我不晓得昨晚乔瑟夫要了他几次，虽然经过了很多训练，但我还是担心黄濑的身体会被玩坏。  
我把两人的早餐放在了床边的矮桌上，红茶、蛋羹、切片面包，还有黄濑的营养液，乔瑟夫起床用餐，他就这么赤身露体地坐在软椅上，胯下巨物就算疲软着也有着可观的尺寸。  
啊，这就是能够给黄濑痛苦和快乐的东西，我没有的东西。  
把这种自暴自弃的想法从脑海中驱赶出去，我定了定神，从衣柜里取出今天黄濑要穿的衣物，然后轻轻地拉开了黄濑身上的蚕丝被。  
黄濑雪白的胴体慢慢暴露在空气里，白皙细腻的肌肤透着淡淡的粉色，正是情动的色泽，他身上的敏感点正被跳单和按摩棒抚慰着，在这种情况下睡得不好也是正常的，不过似乎因为昨晚消耗了太多体力，就算我抱着他的肩让他仰面躺好，他也没有苏醒的意思。  
我碰了碰他胸前的乳夹，受到刺激后黄濑的身子一震瑟缩，腰也猛地一挺，乳头里便有稀薄的乳汁溢出来，乔瑟夫选择的是乳夹箱里最小号的那一对儿，黄濑脆弱可怜的小乳头被夹得几乎变了形，乳晕张红乳头硬挺，虽然乳夹会让黄濑有些许的不适感，但绝不会对他的健康造成影响。  
当我小心翼翼地将乳夹取下来的时候，黄濑一开始并没有什么反应，慢慢地，从他的口中溢出了挠人心肝儿地媚吟——长时间的束缚解除后，那对小乳会有刺痛般地酥麻感，虽然这种感觉只会持续不长的时间，但足以给黄濑带来别样的快感，那些不断溢出奶头的乳汁就是证据。  
随着刺痛感的慢慢消散，黄濑乳头的高潮终于渐渐舒缓，那两粒饥渴的小乳终于不再难耐地喷吐着白液，不过乳头和乳晕还是保持着充血涨红的淫糜颜色，我取来湿巾为他清理了胸口的狼藉，又用手帕洗净水分，然后在他的乳头上涂抹了粉色透明的保养软膏，这能让他感觉好些。  
没有乔瑟夫的手指碰触，黄濑是无法射精的，但即使有阴茎环的束缚，乔瑟夫还是给黄濑插入了尿道探针，银色的细棒顶端是小小的毛绒球，如今已经被黄濑的前液润了个透，湿哒哒地垂在那里，黄濑的玉茎不出意外地硬挺着，柱身上固定着两只小号的跳蛋，此刻依旧乐此不疲地震动着。  
黄濑一定很辛苦吧。  
取下两只跳蛋放回盒子里，当我要为他取出探针的时候，黄濑终于因为刺痛而疼醒，他看着我的动作，似乎早已经麻木了，一脸漠然地任我为所欲为。  
帮黄濑拿下了那些折磨他的小玩意儿，为他擦净了身体，黄濑全程没有发出一声喘息，也没有说一个字。  
“看来我的宝贝儿对你的服务很不满意。”没有如意料之中那样听到黄濑悦耳的鸣叫，乔瑟夫似乎对我有些失望，我对乔瑟夫这人不甚了解，不晓得他会不会因此而妨碍我的工作？希望不会，我还不想离开黄濑的身边……  
乔瑟夫看到我突然变了脸色，嗤笑一声，道：“不必害怕，厨师先生，我可不是什么魔鬼。”  
我一时间不敢说话。

60.  
在给黄濑穿衣服之前，乔瑟夫要求他侍奉自己进餐，黄濑的眉头不经意地皱了一下，但还是妥协了。经过一夜的激情，黄濑还有些腿软，他在我的搀扶下慢慢走向乔瑟夫。  
“来，坐在我腿上。”  
我牵着黄濑的手，让他坐在乔瑟夫黝黑粗壮、肌肉嶙峋的大腿上，因为身高的缘故，黄濑的一双玉足悬在半空，我昨天刚刚为他修剪了指甲，神知道我现在多么想匍匐在他脚边，虔诚地亲吻他的脚尖。  
作为一名奇迹饭店的厨师，我并没有什么信仰，也没有神和真主值得我顶礼膜拜，然而如今，我将黄濑视为我的神明——神圣的，能够救赎我腐烂心灵的神，让我从无度的空虚中超脱的神。  
然而我的神，正在被别人玷污，我，他最最虔诚的信徒，却是帮凶。  
我的神会原谅我的过错吗？  
会的，他一定会原谅我，因为他是我的神，他一定会宽容我、饶恕我。  
黄濑撑着乔瑟夫的膝盖稳住身形，这样的姿势使他的手臂挤压着自己的胸部，红彤彤带有晶莹药膏的小乳头就这么颤巍巍地挺立着突出着，强烈的视觉刺激让我一时间头昏脑涨，这是他背后的乔瑟夫所看不到的美景，我忍不住多瞟了几眼。  
乔瑟夫宽大的手掌在黄濑的大腿上摸索流连，不时玩弄挑逗着他的睾丸和玉茎，黄濑的双腿被他分得更开，身子因为羞耻和愤怒而不住地战栗，双颊也不再那么苍白，而是多了些红潮。乔瑟夫扶着他的屁股，让巨屌在那柔软细腻的臀缝之间摩擦挑逗，黄濑白嫩丰满的肉臀仿若果冻一般，包裹着夹吮着那傲然巨物。  
“来宝贝儿，自己来，好好地把腰晃起来。”  
乔瑟夫说着，一手探入黄濑的口腔中，手指捉住了小舌，便止不住地挑逗，黄濑被他两根粗壮的手指撑得张大了嘴，舌头无论怎么躲闪都逃脱不了，只能任由那两根黝黑的手指在他脆弱的口腔中兴风作浪，舌头被恣意亵玩，涎水便无法吞咽，顺着嘴角淌落下来，晶莹了小半边胸脯。  
乔瑟夫的侵犯让黄濑很是痛苦，他仰着头，眼泪慢慢溢出眼眶，他似乎有些痛恨自己的不争气，然而眼泪就是止不住，而因为他仰头的姿势，胸乳便更加挺翘，尖挺的小乳头被乔瑟夫的另一只手捉住，两指一夹，黄濑身子猛地一颤，乳汁便忍耐不住地溅了出来，正扑在我暗色的西装裤上。  
我暗暗咽了口唾沫，脸一阵红一阵紫，黄濑说不出完整地话，只能哀鸣呻吟着诱人的腔调。  
“不是说了让你把腰摇起来吗？嗯？”乔瑟夫似乎不满意黄濑独自享受快感，手指不留情地拉扯着那正在泌乳的小奶头，黄濑吃痛，喉咙深处含糊地发出求饶，他的腰早已软到颤抖，早已没了什么力气，但还是撑住乔瑟夫的膝盖，臀部蹭着那根巨屌，艰难又勉强地晃起腰来。  
雪白的玉臀与粗壮的阴茎一次次亲密接触，巨屌将臀缝撑开到极致，龟头里流下透明的前液，而黄濑的后蕊也早就饥渴难忍到极点，小穴中淅沥沥流淌出来的淫水儿打湿了暗色的柱身，咕叽咕叽的声音听得我耳根子发麻，头皮也发麻，浑身毛孔都快要炸裂开来，我低头看着西裤上那慢慢干燥的乳汁痕迹，眼珠都要崩出眼眶——天呐，天呐，就算调教了黄濑那么多次，就算见过黄濑那么多高潮的表情，可是他一旦情动，最受不了折磨的还是我。  
不是我调教了他，而是他征服了我，用他的表情，用他的声音，用他的身体，完完全全将我征服。  
乔瑟夫被肉臀蹭蹭并不会得到满足，虽然昨晚享用了美人儿诱人的身子，但夜里入睡时安抚黄濑后蕊的并非他的巨屌，而是一根恼人的按摩棒，如今几个小时没有亲近黄濑的身子，恐怕乔瑟夫这种级别的色魔早已饥渴难耐了。  
他没有多废话，命令黄濑自己好好地把他的巨屌吃下去，黄濑虽然被他玩弄到腰酸腿软，但也不敢忤逆，只能努力脚尖点地支撑着自己的身子，好让腰臀抬起来，直到红油油的炽热龟头顶在自己的小穴口处，硕大的龟头早已忍耐不住的往他身体里钻，黄濑一手撑着乔瑟夫的膝盖稳住身形，一手探到身后，扶住那滚烫如烙铁般的巨屌，然后缓缓坐了下去。  
“呃哈……”因为舌头被捉住，黄濑发不出什么清晰的声音，他小心翼翼地晃着腰，胯下的玉茎随着他的动作不断地上下晃动，然而乔瑟夫的巨物太大了，就算他的小穴被按摩棒安慰了一夜，也无法一下子吃下这么大的家伙。  
乔瑟夫饶过了他的乳头和小舌，拿过手帕擦干净手指，好整以暇地看着黄濑的动作，他稍稍垂眼就能看到两人交合的部位，黄濑粉嫩的花蕊被撑到最大，正一分一分地吞吐着乔瑟夫壮硕的巨屌，雪白的臀肉在乔瑟夫眼前颤抖战栗，乔瑟夫突然咧嘴一笑，双手按着黄濑的腰胯，下身猛地一顶——  
“——！！！”  
不止是黄濑，连我都目瞪口呆，黄濑被这一顶噎得叫都叫不出来了，他原本支撑在地上的双腿猛地绷直，翘在半空似乎僵硬了一般，大颗大颗的泪珠从眼眶中迸出，我也不知所措，赶忙上前握住他的脚踝，只一碰触就沾了一手心的冷汗，他的皮肤也很凉，刚刚那一下深入，怕是要把他的魂魄都顶出体外了。  
我一脸不忍，握住他的脚踝让他的双腿有了着力点，不至于那么辛苦，他缓了好半天，瞳孔才重新聚焦，看到我的时候又流了些眼泪，他一脸的委屈，对着我哭的一塌糊涂，而我呢，我正在微笑着温柔的看着他。  
你不知道，黄濑，你濒死的表情有多美。

61.  
黄濑停止了哭泣，他的双腿在我的手掌中渐渐放松下来，我的手指轻轻抚摸着他的脚踝安抚他，希望他能从这个低微的小动作中体会到我的安慰。  
这时候，乔瑟夫终于开始享用自己的早餐，他把面包凑到黄濑嘴边，然后吃黄濑咬下的那一小片，期间不忘一亲芳泽，黄濑也不敢多做抗拒，任他这样恶心地吃着面包，第一片就这么慢慢吃完了，我以为乔瑟夫只有这点花样，我果然还是低估了他。  
他将两腿伸直，然后一脸嫌弃的对我说：“够了厨师，别一直想方设法触碰我的人，把他的腿放下。”  
我在心底骂了一句，但也只能听从，我将黄濑酥软的双腿缓缓放在乔瑟夫粗壮的下肢上，黄濑纤细的长腿被乔瑟夫色急地夹住，我又心疼地暗暗咋舌。如今黄濑整个人就像躺在了乔瑟夫的怀里，两腿并拢，让人看不到他的后穴正被填满的模样，乔瑟夫似乎也不急着操他，只是把巨屌塞在黄濑的花蕊中，似乎还想享受一会儿肉穴的温暖和紧致。  
乔瑟夫让我把黄濑长过肩头的金发扎起来，这样他就能够亲吻黄濑天鹅般白嫩细滑的后颈，黑人黝黑肥厚的嘴唇在那雪白的肌肤上种下一颗颗深色的草莓印，黄濑小声嗯哼着，后颈是他相对敏感的地带，果然没过一会儿，黄濑胯下挺立的玉茎又开始不安分地晃荡了，他不敢轻举妄动，就算双手空闲着，他也不敢擅自给自己手淫，更何况那样并不会得到更多快感，只会让自己无法泻身的痛苦更加明显罢了。  
乔瑟夫取来了另一片面包，边亲吻着黄濑的肩头，便从红肿饱涨的小乳中挤出淅沥沥的乳汁，淡色的奶水一丝丝溅射在奶黄色的面包片上，让乔瑟夫吃了个津津有味。  
“带着黄濑乳汁的香气，果然更加美味了呢。”  
他边吃边将红茶倾倒在黄濑身上，然后一点点舔干净，一顿饭吃完已经将近正午，我从浴室取来湿毛巾，为虚脱的黄濑仔细清理了身体，他的后蕊还含着乔瑟夫的巨物，小穴的褶皱被撑得变了形，我心底一阵刺痛，但也无法解救他。  
当我收拾好餐盘，再次回到乔瑟夫房间的时候，黄濑正坐在黑人的身上晃着屁股，地上湿哒哒的落了不少精液，是从乔瑟夫大腿上滴下来的，看来乔瑟夫已经在黄濑的体内喷洒了种子，黄濑的小腹都涨得鼓了起来。  
“你不是滚了吗，还回来干什么？”  
乔瑟夫看到我又去而复返，似乎有些不高兴，大概还是不太习惯做爱的时候有个外人在旁边围观，我也觉得看别人交媾是不道德的，然而因为被侵犯的那个人是黄濑，所以我一定要找理由留下来。  
“结婚照已经清洗并装裱完毕，您离开的时候可以带走一份。”我边说边悄悄抬眼看着黄濑的脸，我不想错过他任何美丽的表情，而他竟然也在看着我，“我把它们带来了，就在门口，您是否需要验查一下，挑选心仪的几幅带走？”  
乔瑟夫似乎很感兴趣：“拿进来。”  
虽然说是结婚照，但这些结婚照是绝对不能给外人看的，无一不是香艳色情，黄濑和乔瑟夫的私处都清晰可见，甚至还有几张昨晚黄濑为乔瑟夫洗澡的照片。  
抓拍照片的同事很会看时机，几乎每一张乔瑟夫都很喜欢，特别是他衣冠楚楚而黄濑浑身赤裸的那张，照片上的乔瑟夫把黄濑的上身压得微微前倾，黄濑不得不反手搂住乔瑟夫的脖子以维持平衡，两人双腿叉开，再加上摄影师采用了仰拍的角度，因此两人交合的部位也能清晰看见，些许的精液在黄濑的大腿内侧蔓延，后蕊被撑开到最大，极尽色情。与后蕊处的淫糜不同，黄濑的玉茎虽硬挺着，但冷色的阴茎环和白色的蕾丝睾丸套却把他漂亮的下体衬托得圣洁美妙，好像处子一般，纯洁却又淫荡，等待着爱液的滋润。乔瑟夫的双手也装点了黄濑白皙的胴体，他一手扶着黄濑纤细的腰肢，另一首亵玩着他的乳头，高清的照片甚至能看到黄濑正在泌乳，乔瑟夫一脸得意地亲吻着黄濑的脸颊，而正对镜头的黄濑正是一副欲仙欲死的表情，我仿佛能听到媚吟从他无法合上的红唇中溢出来，我的心仿佛被他脸颊上绯色的红晕染上了色彩，我被照片上那个静止的人形勾引了，不能自拔。  
“甚美，黄濑，你果然是只属于我的宝物。”

62.  
乔瑟夫几乎要用精水注满黄濑的小穴，等他终于享受完毕，把巨屌从黄濑后蕊拔出来的时候，精液混杂着淫水滴滴答答的落下来，黄濑被操干得大腿都无法合拢，后蕊也一时间没办法恢复原状，门户大开着，这是后穴灵活性不足导致的，看来等乔瑟夫走后，调教还得继续进行，黄濑如今的身体并不能达成最终要求。  
乔瑟夫禁止我为黄濑清理后穴，直到我给黄濑穿衣服的时候，黄濑的后臀都是一片狼藉。  
不过当黄濑看清楚我手中拿着的衣物时，脸色都变了。  
那是一件海常篮球队队服，黄濑的那件。  
“不……”  
“穿上吧，黄濑。”乔瑟夫的声音让黄濑整个后背都僵硬了，“穿上你的球服，我再怎么说也是篮球俱乐部的老板，这么多天你都没碰过篮球，待会儿我陪你打几场。”  
黄濑浑身都在发抖，我知道他不想穿，他不想穿上这件被改制成情趣服装的海常队服，不过他只能服从。  
束腰一般的队服穿上身，黄濑的双臂和胸乳都露在外面，少得可怜的布料只能勉强遮住他的腰腹。我在他的脖子上套上项圈，连杆末端的束缚带将他的手臂反绑在身后。  
“黄濑今天可不是用双手和我较量的哦~”乔瑟夫看我将他绑好，戏谑着拍了拍黄濑的屁股，我能清楚地看到黄濑完全苍白的脸色。  
他一定是在害怕，然而黄濑，还远不止这些。  
大号的口枷将黄濑的小嘴撑开，口枷上有束缚带，可以禁锢他的舌头，这样他的丁香小舌就无法缩回去了，没过一会儿，无法吞咽的口水就顺着黄濑探出口腔之外的舌尖淌了下来，他喉咙中哀嚎着，似乎在告诉我他很痛苦。  
然而没办法，黄濑，你痛苦的样子我也喜欢。  
这一次为黄濑使用的乳夹虽然不是最小号，但是因为乳夹上带了震动装置，所以给黄濑带来的快感只会多不会少，而且乳夹下发还坠了两颗沉甸甸的蓝宝石，轻微的晃动都会让黄濑感觉到沉重的拉扯感，想必一定非常舒服吧。  
我做好了这一切，乔瑟夫亲自在黄濑的玉茎上打了个蓝白相间的蝴蝶结，也不知道这是他哪门子的变态哀嚎，但不得不说，黄濑粉嫩的小龟头被蝴蝶结映衬着，显得越发可爱了，我想黄濑一定也很喜欢这个蝴蝶结——如果忽略蝴蝶结里安置的两只强力按摩跳蛋的话。  
这时候自然不能顾此失彼，玉茎有了跳蛋的抚慰，后蕊怎么能被忽略？  
“来，黄濑，趴在椅子上。”  
当黄濑看到我手中的超大号针筒时，已经吓得叫都叫不出来了：“唔！呜呜！”  
我想他一定会想起头几天浣肠时候的情形。  
“不要怕，黄濑，你不是最喜欢了吗？”我说着，将针筒刺入黄濑的后蕊，那饥渴的内壁肉很快就包裹了上来，将针头夹了个紧，我对于这一点还是比较满意的，我将针筒中的精油慢慢推入黄濑体内，他一直在挣扎，我看着他的肚子慢慢鼓起来，口中发出的哀嚎也失去了原本的腔调，似乎是真得很痛苦。  
不过即使痛苦，你也能从中感受到快感吧？你一向如此，不是吗？  
我将精油完全推入的时候，黄濑的肚皮已经鼓鼓的了，乔瑟夫蹲下身来，轻轻抚摸着那胀大的肚子：“就像怀了我的孩子一样。”  
忽略了乔瑟夫的臆想，我在将针筒拔出来之前对黄濑说：“好好憋住，千万不要漏出来，不然乔瑟夫先生要生气了。”  
“呃……唔唔……”  
我将针筒猛地拔出来，黄濑哀鸣一声，浑身肌肉绷得死紧，似乎在用出吃奶的力气憋住肚子中翻滚的精油，精油不会对他的身体早晨损害，但是有很高浓度的催情剂在里面，我扶着黄濑让他站好，因为肚子大，又要憋住精油，他都直不起腰来，幸好乳夹和跳蛋还没有开启开关，不然他一定会崩溃吧？  
黄濑挺着大肚子艰难地站着，乔瑟夫色急地吮吸着他无法收回去的舌尖，舔舐着他流出口腔的涎水。  
“乔瑟夫先生，现在我要为他穿鞋子了，劳烦您帮我扶住他，劳驾。”  
乔瑟夫听罢，嘿嘿直笑，不过他不急着帮忙，继续亲了黄濑一会儿，捧着黄濑的大肚子又是亲又是舔，直到我又催促，他才起身扶住黄濑的身子。  
一双恨天高的细高跟与他的脚完美契合，他的身子猛地歪了一下，如果不是乔瑟夫正扶着他，恐怕他就一个不稳跌倒在地了，到时候怕是要把肚皮摔破？

63.  
只不过二十几级的楼梯，黄濑似乎走了一个世纪，高跟鞋让他举步维艰，过大的肚子又让他直不起腰来，我和乔瑟夫一起搀扶着他，就像在搀着一个待产的孕妇，每走一步黄濑都要喘息呻吟好久，然而悲哀的是，我和乔瑟夫的快乐都建立在黄濑的痛苦之上，我们巴不得他多叫几声，多哭几滴泪。  
“看到了吗黄濑，这就是你之前不听话的惩罚。”乔瑟夫在他走下最后一级台阶时对他说，“待会儿最好乖乖听话，让我开心了，我就暂且放过你，如果再犯错，小心我对你最亲近的人下手，你听懂了吗？”  
黄濑喉咙里哼哼着，也不知是听懂了还是没听懂，我们一步一停来到球场，左边的篮框垂下来一根铁链，我将铁链末端固定在黄濑的项圈上，这就限制了黄濑蹲下身子减轻痛苦，他只能笔直地站着。  
黄濑的高跟鞋底也有扣锁，能够把他的双脚固定在地面上，让他只能双腿叉开地站立，双腿无法合拢也无法移动，那就这么颤巍巍地站在那里，望向我的目光里全是求饶，我摇摇头，避开了他的目光。  
对不起，黄濑，我不能包庇你，毕竟你之前犯了错，必须受到惩罚，这是你应得的。  
接下来乔瑟夫要和黄濑打篮球了，只是这个篮球有些不一样，通过一根有弹性的细绳和一串大小不一的珠串固定在一起，那串珠串要塞入黄濑的后蕊，这就是这场比赛的规则——乔瑟夫无论运球还是投篮，都会通过细绳牵动珠串，黄濑必须夹紧屁股，不让乔瑟夫进球，就算乔瑟夫进一个球都算黄濑输。  
“听懂规则了吗，黄濑？”乔瑟夫拍拍篮球，而我正准备将珠串塞入黄濑的体内，“哦对了，比赛怎能少了观众？”  
他拍拍手，球场旁边徐徐升起一个大屏幕，不过上面并不是什么比赛实况，也不是比分，而是青峰大辉和“黄濑凉太”的身影。  
“唔……唔！！唔！”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着正在一起包场看电影的两个人，惊讶到眼泪都忘了流。  
“待会儿，你可要好好表现，如果你赢了，这个男孩儿就会平安无事，如果你输了，你的这幅模样就会出现在他面前的电影屏幕上，到时候，哈哈，我真想知道青峰大辉的表情。”乔瑟夫哈哈大笑，“而且当他看到你的那一秒，他就会知道身边的这个是冒牌货，不要担心，我早就安排了人，只要我进球得分，他们就会绑架青峰大辉，然后——”  
乔瑟夫捏着黄濑的下巴，让他从屏幕上移开目光，直视自己的眼睛。  
“——然后把他打造成第二个你。”  
“唔！！！！！！”

64.  
“呼、呼！呼！”我把从大到小排列的珠串一个个缓慢塞进黄濑的后蕊，黄濑喘得厉害，身子抖得更厉害，我虽然很心疼他，但凌辱的快感凌驾于心疼之上，我更想看他被快感折磨到失神的眼，我更想看到他忍受不住珠串的拉扯失了守，到时候那个被他心心念念的青峰大辉也会有相同的遭遇，哈哈，如果那个你爱着想着念着的人变成了性工具、肉便器，你一定不再会爱他，而是唾弃他鄙视他，就像你鄙视厌恶你自己的身体一样。  
是的，我一直都知道，黄濑对自己如今的身体是多么的厌烦，多么的想要解脱，他想结束自己的生命，而那些与他有关的人的人身安全，全赖于他好好活着并承受调教，他不能反抗，如果他有了忤逆的心思，他关心在乎的人就会受苦，我想作为三观正直的少年，黄濑凉太绝对有这种牺牲自己的觉悟，与其自己的家人朋友遭受这非人的折磨，不如他独自承受。  
哦我的黄濑，多么的高贵，多么的圣洁，就算你的身体被无数人玷污、凌辱，你也是我敬仰的憧憬的天神，你的灵魂永远纯洁。  
——不过如果有一天，你的灵魂也坠入地狱，成为情欲的俘虏时，我想我会更兴奋。  
毕竟看着一个人堕落，是多么令人愉悦的体验啊！  
等珠串全部塞入的时候，黄濑已经涕泗横流，原本漂亮的脸蛋儿脏的一塌糊涂，他的大肚子挺着，因为固定的姿势而臀部翘起，痛苦地样子好像正在分娩的女人，不，他并不是女人，他的身体没有一处可以称得上是女人，他却又不再是男人，他是黄濑，是被我们改造成性爱娃娃的黄濑凉太。  
“好了吗？”乔瑟夫转着篮球百无聊赖。  
我定了定神，手中握着的是集成遥控器，遥控着乳夹、跳蛋和珠串的震动以及电流，如果我现在打开的话，想必黄濑一定会疯掉。  
那就疯掉吧，成为我的小疯子，就算你疯疯癫癫我也要你。  
你是我的神，不论你怎样，我都要你。  
不过黄濑并没有疯掉。  
敏感点同时迸发到极致的刺激，让他瞬间感觉到痛苦，腹中翻江倒海，下肢使不上力，这种情况下很容易让他后蕊失守，就算失禁都不是他的错，他虽然被限制了射精，但是尿液却畅通无阻地涌了出来，可以看到他挺立的玉茎里喷涌出一道淡色的液体，喷溅在球场上，淅沥沥尿了一大滩。  
他已经感受不到羞耻了，他扯着嗓子大声的嚎叫，对，是嚎叫，就好像被拔光了牙齿的猛兽，那种凄厉的叫声甚至让我浑身发麻，头皮阵阵发凉，寒毛都倒立起来。  
他不敢扭动身体挣扎，那样只会让自己更痛苦，他把所有痛苦的宣泄都集中在了哀嚎之中，眼泪、鼻涕、口水、尿液、汗水，黄濑浑身湿透，仿若从水中捞出来的白玉雕像，那么美丽。  
乔瑟夫开始运球了，细绳的每一次移动、伸缩，都拉扯着黄濑体内的珠串，他的瞳孔都要涣散了，却还是咬紧牙关，努力让自己忍受这一切。  
他必须忍受这一切，就算死，他也要忍受。  
我知道，他所有的努力，都是为了那个青峰大辉。

65.  
嫉妒吗？也许吧，但是有什么好嫉妒的呢，我会陪伴黄濑度过余生，那个青峰大辉只不过和一个冒牌货谈恋爱而已。  
……  
不，我该嫉妒的，因为黄濑的心里永远不会有我的位置，却永远会装着那个青峰大辉。  
那就毁了他，毁了青峰大辉，只要我帮助乔瑟夫赢得比赛，哈哈哈，这回我要站在乔瑟夫那边！  
我拿来调教鞭，这种鞭子给人带来的快感大于疼痛，酥酥麻麻的触电感足以让人高潮，对于正憋着精油的黄濑来说无疑是一项巨大的考验。  
“啊呃——！”果然一鞭下去黄濑就差点夹不住屁股，他猛地扬起了头，眼眶中立即炸出了眼泪，我一鞭一鞭打在黄濑的臀部、大腿根和下腹上，耳边是黄濑又痛苦又愉悦的呻吟，听得人心痒。  
“屁股放松，嗯？”我凑在他耳边，调教鞭不轻不重地扫过他涨成暗红色的龟头，引来黄濑地一阵哀鸣，“你不是想念你的小青峰吗？那就让他来陪伴你呀。”  
“唔！”  
“到时候，你们两个都会变得无比坦诚，多么美妙啊。”我简直就是谆谆善诱，“你们的屁股里会塞着同一根按摩棒，你们会手拉着手抱在一起，被不同的男人干，口中塞着不知道谁的鸡巴，一起堕落到情色的地狱里去，不想吗？不想和他一起去吗？”  
“呃……呃嘎啊啊啊！！！！”  
黄濑眼泪迸溅，他摇晃着脑袋，闭上眼不再看我。  
真是固执的孩子呢。  
打了一会儿，黄濑的下身已经泛着色情的红，被打得地方又酥又麻又痒又痛，无数的感觉混杂在一起刺激着感官和神经，黄濑已经性福地哭花了脸，口水滴滴答答地不停歇，双腿一个劲儿地发颤，因为脖子被拴在篮筐上，双脚也被固定在原地，他无法挣扎，就算是轻微的活动，都会带动肚子里满满的精油，更何况沉甸甸的乳夹和玉茎上的强力跳蛋还在不知疲倦地抚慰着他。  
渐渐地，黄濑的哀鸣已经变得放纵，杀猪一般凄厉的嚎叫和哭喊，他夹紧了屁股，简直是拼上了必死的意志力，无论我如何鞭打他，无论乔瑟夫的投篮和运球多么蛮横有攻击力，他都没有让自己松懈一分一毫。  
黄濑赢了，赢得彻底，到最后我们甚至无法将珠串从他体内拉扯出来，我七手八脚地把他从篮筐上放下来，他双腿发软地倒在了乔瑟夫怀中，我不得不把篮球从珠串上解下来，既然无法取出，只能让黄濑继续含着珠串，直到他的肌肉不那么紧绷。  
为黄濑解开口枷的时候，他就算昏迷着，也在不断干呕，乳夹和跳蛋还在震动着，乔瑟夫示意我不必取下，就这样留在那里，让黄濑在昏迷中也能感受到快感。  
他将黄濑拦腰抱起，这样的公主抱只会压迫到黄濑的腹部，精油的震荡使黄濑不住地战栗，从我的角度看，就好像乔瑟夫抱着自己怀孕的妻子，就算把他放入浴缸中清洗身子，他的肛口依旧紧紧夹着珠串，不过取下乳夹的时候，黄濑倒是清醒了，虽然眼神迷离，但至少睁开了眼睛。  
“放松，黄濑，你不想把精油排出来吗？”  
“唔，痛……”  
“对呀，你如果不排出来，会很痛，来，听话，放松。”  
黄濑试着深呼吸，但是肛口的肌肉似乎早已僵硬，不听他的命令，他用了用力，还是不得要领。  
“咦……不、不行，嗯……”  
“别怕，别哭，我帮你。”  
乔瑟夫不在，我才敢用这样温柔又怜惜的语气和他说话，我自责、内疚，黄濑变成这样我要付很大一部分责任，而刚刚对于黄濑的凌辱，我竟然还乐在其中。  
我慢慢揉着他的菊穴，另一只手轻轻抚摸着他的肚皮，就好像在鼓励一个临盆的产妇，我引导他慢慢呼吸，我教给他缓缓地用力，渐渐地，菊穴开始放松，第一颗珠子被我拉了出来，与此同时不少精油得以释放，清澈的水中晕开了淡淡的黄。  
“对，做的很好，乖孩子，来，我们继续？”我耐心询问他，黄濑喘了几口气，看着我慢慢点头，我们这样一点点努力，终于让他排出了珠串，精油也流了出来，他那皮球般鼓胀的肚子终于瘪了下去，恢复了平坦细腻的小腹。  
“哈……哈……”  
“呼，做的很棒，辛苦了呢。”我为他抹去泪珠，他撒娇一样在我的手心蹭着脸颊，就像粘人的小猫儿。  
而就是在这个时候，我看见两行血泪从他的眼中溢了出来。

66.  
黄濑一直在流血。  
而我们束手无策。

67.（第一周第七天）  
“回陆地？”  
“是的。”我拿着黄濑的检查单，“岛上的医疗设施不齐全，要想保全黄濑，必须带他去医院医治。他这次是改造试剂的副作用发作，只有去奇迹医院接受治疗。”  
乔瑟夫同意了。  
我们为黄濑戴上呼吸机，他脸色憔悴而苍白，我心悸不已，生怕他在路上就这么……  
不，不会的。  
你不会有事的。

68.（半个月后）  
黄濑在医院的ICU躺了将近一周才脱离生命危险，我这一个星期闲来无事，除了去医院隔着病房的窗子远远地看一眼（虽然也看不见他），就是去广场上看小朋友们喂鸽子，或是看绘图人画来往的行人。  
静谧的小镇生活节奏很慢，正午的阳光给人一种昏昏欲睡的感觉，我看着天空零零散散的彩色风筝，感觉这就是我退休后的生活。  
如果有可能，我真的很想带着黄濑逃离那个地狱，在这个悠闲的小城镇谋一份工作，赚钱，养他。  
然而这怎么可能呢，我只是一个奇迹饭店的傀儡，一个有血有肉却不该有自我的人，我与黄濑之间，仅剩下两个月的相处时间，两个月后，我会亲手装点他，把他推上三个人渣的餐桌，看着他被轮流侮辱、凌虐，这之后呢？乔瑟夫已经买下了他的终身使用权，甚至向老板申请我担任他的私人调教师。  
然而我并不想，并不想因此而屈服。  
黄濑转移到普通病房时，作为监护人的我有了探视和照顾他的权力，没办法，他身边只剩下我了，只有我能照顾他怜惜他。  
只可惜黄濑并没有苏醒过来，他还戴着呼吸机，插着胃管输送营养液，长长地睫毛一颤一颤，却并没有睁开的意思。我不知道他会不会做恶梦，噩梦中的大魔王会不会是我，如果是我，勇敢的黄濑啊，你一定要坚决地拿起剑杀死我，那样你就能从永恒的梦魇中逃脱……  
我每天依旧为黄濑按摩，为他清洁身体，为他买花，为他放轻音乐。花店和唱片店的老板已经和我很熟了，他们每每问起，我总会说我是为了我的恋人。  
是的呀，我每天将一朵鲜花插入病床前的花瓶里，为的就是他睁开眼，就能看到繁花蓬勃，花一样的少年，一定是喜欢花的吧，黄濑，嗅到这满室的芬芳，你就不想醒过来吗？

69.  
黄濑苏醒的时候，外面正在下雨，淅沥沥的雨滴拍打在窗外的紫阳花上，黄濑愣愣的看着床前的花瓶出神，我坐在窗边，温柔地看着他。  
“渴吗？想不想喝水？”  
“我还活着。”  
“对呀，活得好好的呢。”我在他身边坐下，牵着他的手，俯下身亲吻他的额头，“这里是莫尔斯镇，一个偏远的海滨小城，我们现在在奇迹疗养院里，你不要怕，乔瑟夫不在这里。”  
“然而你在。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还在这里。”  
我听他这么说，一时语塞，甚至忘记了怎么说话。  
“放过我吧，放过我，求你了。”他试着从我手中把手抽回去，可是躺了半个多月的他虚弱地并没有余力这么做，他有些恼怒地闭了闭眼，只能默许我紧攥着他的手，“或者干脆杀了我，我累了，活不下去了。”  
“哈？不行的呀，黄濑，你要好好的活着呢，你忘记了吗，你要为家人、朋友活着，别忘了你的使命呀。”我揉揉他的头发，这个美丽颓唐的金发美人儿似乎又回想起被威胁的痛苦。  
他咬了咬牙，看着我：“你不是说爱我吗，这就是你的爱，是吗。”  
“对。”  
“我不要这种，恶心的爱。”  
“然而黄濑，你没得选择。”  
疗养院虽然行使着医院的职责，但也是提供给厨师的一处调教所，这里调教设施齐全，风景优美，我想黄濑也会喜欢上这里的，如果他怀念海岛的话——没办法，海岛如今提供给另一位厨师使用，我们暂时不能回去了。  
不过也没差，我倒是无所谓，在哪里都一样。

70.  
为了掩人耳目，我和黄濑以夫妻的名义住进了小城东南部的一栋别墅，那里有私人海滩、泳池、花园，看上去就像新婚度蜜月的小别墅，其实内部则不然，与海岛上的宅子异曲同工，只不过比起那里的豪华奢侈，这里更加像一个家。  
距离把黄濑搬上餐桌还剩下不到两个月了，然而黄濑的身体调教还没有完成，我必须加快工作进度，毕竟身体调教结束后，还要对黄濑进行形体训练。  
我拿出工作进度记录薄，往后翻了翻，关于身体调教，黄濑还有尿道灵活性训练、后穴灵活性训练、射精训练、泌乳训练这几大项没有完成，虽然这几项之前都有过涉猎，不过要达到餐具所具备的全部技能，我们还有很多项目要进行训练。  
我简单的写了写日程表，安排了一下，决定用半个月或二十天的时间，完全结束对黄濑的身体调教。  
首先是尿道灵活性训练，之前黄濑已经能够熟练掌握排尿量了，但这还并不足够，客人要饮用的除了酒之外，还有其他饮料，在黄濑作为男体盛餐具供客人用餐的时候，我需要不断更换他膀胱中的饮品，其中有一种饮料就是珍珠奶茶，与之相对应的便是“珍珠奶茶训练”，这算是尿道灵活性的最后一项调教项目了。  
所谓的珍珠奶茶训练其实很简单，首先在黄濑的膀胱中注入奶茶，然后将小粒的“珍珠”塞入他的尿道，大概十颗左右，客人饮用的时候，需要同时品尝“珍珠”，这就需要黄濑一颗一颗将珍珠排出来，送入客人的口中。  
排出珍珠不能鲁莽，必须有尿道肌肉的完美推挤，将珍珠逐个挤出，挤出的珍珠不能落下，必须停留在尿道口，也就是铃口处，尿道口的肌肉要轻轻夹住珍珠，等客人吸吮的时候肌肉松弛，将珍珠准确地送入客人口中，但也不能多，一次只能排出一颗。当一颗珍珠被客人吸入的时候，黄濑需要夹住其他珍珠，但是膀胱收缩，将奶茶挤给客人饮用，这样一来就比较难训练了，必须膀胱肌肉和尿道肌肉完美配合，使这项工作条例而有条不紊的进行，这样才不至于喷溅客人一嘴的珍珠或者一嘴的奶茶。  
当然不是谁一开始就能熟练掌握一项技能，必须多次训练，就算聪明如黄濑，前前后后也花了将近一星期的时间才完全掌握珍珠奶茶训练的精髓，最后我让他展现训练成果的时候，他已经胸有成竹了。  
黄濑面无表情地躺在桌子上，主动分开双腿，戴着阴茎环的玉柱在我的手心慢慢硬挺，我将温热的奶茶注入后，又依次放入珍珠，期间黄濑缱绻着脚趾发出如乳猫儿一般的嘤咛叫声，菊穴明明没有被碰触，却已经不由自主地蠕动起来。  
我准备完毕，示意他可以开始了，只见他熟练地将珍珠定在了尿道口，接着，乳白色的奶茶顺着间隙溢了出来，淌过他粉嫩的玉茎，直流到后蕊里去，我凑上去替他吮吸干净，又过了一回瘾，把他体内的珍珠和奶茶都饮了个干净，等最后一颗珍珠落入我的口中，我奖励似的凑过去亲吻了他，他似乎很喜欢我的吻，小舌头不停欲拒还迎地推拒，实在是可爱的紧。  
“唔嗯，别……”  
“乖乖的，如果表现的好，我可能会让你射一回哦~”  
虽然乔瑟夫不在，但是我留有他的指纹样本，这样也可以操控黄濑的阴茎环，黄濑知道我比乔瑟夫好说话，想射的时候就变着法讨好我，我便让他舒服一回。  
但是也不能总是如他所愿，太多次的射精对他身体也不好，容易让他流失性爱快感，这么多天我也只让他射过一次而已，不过那一次黄濑实在是喷了太多的淫液出来，整个人爽得像只发了情的母猫，后穴抽搐着不停地潮吹，就算事后我为他沐浴清洁的时候，他的玉茎和后穴还在断断续续射个不停，果然是压抑已久的释放呢。

71.（女体黄濑注意）  
现在黄濑已经能够完美控制自己的尿道了，我很欣慰，准备给他几天假，有空也带他去镇子上玩玩，不过既然他现在是我的妻子，我必须把他的身体进行短暂的改造，让他在短时间内变成一个女人。  
奇迹饭店有一种针对于男性的隆胸试剂，虽然不是永久性丰胸，但是至少能够在几小时内让男性的胸部堆积脂肪、膨大，变得像女性那样，双峰伟岸又性感。我提前准备好了试剂，将它们注射进黄濑的乳头，根据黄濑的说法，感觉胸部热热的涨涨的，果然不出一会儿，他平坦的胸部就变成了“圣母峰”，挺立的乳头和乳晕都是诱人的粉色，这般视觉冲击让我差点喷出鼻血，我为他穿上蕾丝bra和露脐牛仔夹克，让他大半个胸脯和文胸都露在外面，随着黄濑走路的步伐，那傲人的胸部一颤一颤，简直要从bra里飞出来了。  
“恶心。”黄濑看着镜子里的自己，“一定要这样吗，假体不就好了？”  
我笑着摇摇头，取来胶贴，将他的男性生殖器官严密贴合，这样就不用怕被人看出来是个长着鸡巴的男人了。  
“我会带你出去玩玩，这一路上你会很开心的。”我笑着说，在黄濑的后穴塞了一个大号按摩棒，“就当是下一个训练任务开始前的放松，你会喜欢的。”  
黄濑嗤之以鼻：“这里的一切都让我感觉恶心。”  
“哦？恶心？我亲爱的妻子怀孕了吗？”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“哦~害羞了？”我暧昧的拍拍他的屁股，为他穿上系带内裤，黑色的透明蕾丝内裤，布料少得可怜，根本遮不住什么，不过我给他准备了一条牛仔裤，很合身，勾勒出他纤细的长腿和挺翘的臀部轮廓，因为是低腰，所以他曼妙的腰线也足以在外出期间引人注目。  
为她穿戴完毕，给他把头发扎起，露出雪白美丽的后颈，脚上再蹬一双高跟鞋，黄濑整个人看上去就像个摩登女郎。  
“我的黄濑，真美。”我搂着他，和他一起欣赏镜子中的自己，黄濑一脸淡漠，似乎对我的改造并不感兴趣。  
没关系，我很爱我的妻子，就算他不对我笑，我也爱他，爱得疯狂。

72.  
果然，黄濑无论走到哪里都是焦点，我就算不看那些男人的脸，都知道他们的目光时不时地投到黄濑身上，而我没想到黄濑竟然以勾引男人为乐，他不断朝过往路人抛着媚眼，完全不在意我的存在。  
“黄濑，你的男人是我。”我有点生气，把黄濑打扮成这样带出来自然是为了我的私欲，我早就想让黄濑当我的妻子了，只有在这个小镇，我才能满足愿望。  
性感的黄濑是我的妻子——光是想想我都要飞起来了。  
“哦？男人？”黄濑一脸鄙夷的看着我，“你那么想要我，可是你根本连个男人都不算。”  
黄濑的话让我简直无地自容，是啊，我根本连个男人都不是，我没有能够满足他的巨屌，我无法射给他他最爱的精液，我什么都给不了他，我只能口口声声说爱他。  
我有些消沉，闷闷不乐，不过黄濑似乎因为我吃瘪的样子而感到开心，他一路上都很兴奋，还开心地让路边画家为他画肖像。  
“您可真性感，美丽的夫人。”画家开心地说，“您的美丽与众不同，五官就像男孩子一样，真是模糊性别的美。”  
黄濑不说话，只是笑，甚至舔了舔嘴唇以示诱惑，我看到画家不自然地夹了夹腿，恐怕是已经站起来了吧，哼，下半身动物，所有的男人都是下半身动物，只有我，这世上只有我是真心爱着黄濑凉太的，他怎么就不能回应我同样的爱呢？  
我只能再次对他声明，他现在是我的妻子，我的太太，只属于我的人，不能够诱惑别人。  
“然而我并不是你的妻子，人渣。”他嗤之以鼻，“你不是刚把我嫁给了那个黑人吗？我身上可还戴着婚戒！你不会忘记了吧！”  
“我那是情非得已！我必须遵守公司规则，可现在不同了，现在乔瑟夫不在，我对你有100%的支配权！”我有点情急，“我爱你，我说过无数次，你难道感觉不到吗！我对你的爱那么浓烈，我自己都要窒息了！”  
黄濑似乎在听什么笑话：“好了，你要自我陶醉我管不着，我可从来没听说过你这样表现爱意的方式，做乔瑟夫帮凶的时候，你是爱着我的？在我身体上做那些过分的事的时候，你是爱我的？你爱我会把我变成不男不女的怪物？可笑！你早该窒息了，为你自己的虚伪和扭曲而窒息！”  
“你！”我无话可说，对，他说的都对，我还有什么话能够反驳呢？  
我低下头去，他又跑去广场上喂鸽子，跑着跳着的样子真的很开心，他笑得那么美，我也很为他高兴，然而，这算什么呢？  
无论我说什么，做什么，他都把我当成人渣，当成一个没有底线没有道德的调教官，而我也的确就是这样——我的使命就是把他调教得淫荡、妩媚，这就是我所有的任务，完成这个任务的过程，就是我爱他的过程。  
而我会一直一直爱下去。  
就在我愣神的这几秒种，黄濑正在和一个金发碧眼的外国人搭讪，那也许是个单亲爸爸，一个人推着婴儿车，似乎准备给正在哇哇哭闹的小婴儿喂奶，然而小婴儿还是一个劲儿地哭，黄濑和男人聊了几句，把婴儿抱了起来。  
接下来的事让我瞠目结舌，黄濑竟然拉下自己的文胸，让挺翘的酥胸和粉色的乳头都露了出来，那个男人也吓了一跳，不过小婴儿咬住黄濑乳头的时候，奇迹般的不哭了。  
小婴儿哼哼唧唧地嘬着黄濑的奶水，小手也按在黄濑的胸脯上，吃得正起劲儿，男人很欣喜，似乎是怕黄濑喂奶的模样被别人看了去——特别是我，因为他东张西望的时候发现我正在打量他们，他狠狠地瞪了我一眼，就把黄濑拥进怀中去了。  
我气得牙根直痒痒，可是我坐在原地没有动，我没有冲上去狠揍那个男人，也没有做多余的出格的事，我有种错觉，他们真的是一家三口，美艳的妻子和帅气的丈夫，还有一个可爱的孩子，真是幸福的一家。  
男人看上去真得很惊喜，他不知道低头对黄濑说了什么，黄濑笑得脸都红了，一阵风吹过，鸽子呼啦啦地飞起来，环绕着这“一家人”，美的像幅画一般。  
他和那个男人接吻，斜着眼睛睨着我，我能从他的目光中看到得意和鄙夷，他在报复我，他宁愿像个婊子一样吻一个素不相识的男人，也要报复我！

73.  
“呜哇哇！！”  
“哎呀，宝宝舍不得我走呢。”  
“真是抱歉，抱歉……”男人似乎也有些为难，“娜莎乖，不听话的话，爸爸要生气咯。”  
“呜哇，呜哇！”  
虽然亲吻这个男人是为了报复我，不过我看得出来，黄濑是真的很喜欢那个小婴儿，他抱着她又是亲又是哄，小婴儿也抱着他的胸脯不愿放手。  
“要不，我去你家吧，等吧她哄睡了我再走，你觉得呢？”  
听到黄濑要去他家，不光是我，那个男人都傻眼了，他上上下下打量着黄濑，简直是一脸的心花怒放，说话都有点结巴了：“哎，哎？可、可以吗？真的可以？”  
“是呀，不然先生你也很难办吧，小宝宝这么粘着我。”  
男人自然是欣然接受，我看到他几乎是抱着黄濑往自己家走，我有些郁闷，但是也不好上前阻止，我看得出来黄濑心情不好，他要是实在怨恨我，那我就放纵他一次吧。  
丈夫偶尔也要满足妻子的任性，不是吗？

74.  
“你不知道那个男人有多色急，我还没把娜莎放回摇篮，他就急着过来扒我的衣服。”回去的路上，黄濑的胸部已经因为药效的消散而慢慢恢复了原状，“我的奶水都快被他们父女俩喝光了。”  
我不说话。  
“他脱我裤子的时候，我紧张的要死，生怕被他发现我是个男人，不过幸好，他看到我屁股里的按摩棒就快晕过去了，哈哈，真有意思，他竟然说我的屁股比女人的阴道还要性感，抱着我的屁股干了我一下午，哦天哪，我都要被他干晕过去了。”  
“你不是很讨厌被男人碰么。”我淡淡地说。  
“以前是，不过既然自己的身体想要，那又怎么样呢？”黄濑笑着，像是从天堂坠入地狱的天使，“更何况我也的确能从性爱中体验到快感，呵呵呵，布隆，我变成这样不都是拜你所赐吗，你不是希望我变成性奴吗，我这是在配合你呢。”  
“……你只是，乔瑟夫的性奴。”  
“总归都是要被男人干的，是谁又有什么关系？”黄濑眯起眼睛，将以后都用不到的蕾丝bra扔进了旁边的垃圾箱，“我也想通了，与其被你威胁着面对这一切，还不如享受这个过程，至少心里会好受一些。”  
我停下脚步，看着黄濑的背影，他似乎并没有等我的意思，自顾自地往前走。  
“就算每天对着不同的男人张开大腿，我也能甘之如饴呢。”  
不，他不是黄濑，我的黄濑才不会这样。  
“这样的生活也蛮好的，不是吗，每天后穴里都能塞着形状不同的阴茎，光是想想我就快要高潮了。”  
这是谁，这个人是谁，这不是黄濑凉太。  
“那个男人射了我一屁股，哦他真是要把我操烂了，我现在还没射过，快回去让我射！”  
我的老天。  
我的老天。  
我把黄濑，毁了——

75.  
准备完晚饭，来到黄濑房间的时候，我嗅到了一股浓浓的烟味。  
有些腔，我皱了皱眉，看向了窗边。  
黄濑没有开灯，他坐在窗台上，看着窗外的夜景，他的房间采景很好，窗外就是白沙海滩和一望无际的大海，这个时节，会有蓝光水母聚集在海滩边，将海浪染成一片荧光蓝，好似天国的银河般绚烂。  
黄濑一个人，望着深夜的海，默默地抽着烟。  
我不抽烟，这里也没有烟草，想必是从那个男人那里带回来的。  
黄濑似乎并不是很会抽，一连呛了自己好几次。  
我靠近他，近到能看清他湿润的眼眶，他颤抖着双唇叼住烟嘴，眼泪顺着鼻翼滴下来。  
后穴中没来得及清理的精液流了出来，在窗台上凝固成一小滩，他浑身赤裸，也浑身颤抖，就算我把他搂进怀中他也不曾反抗。  
“我是不是很脏。”  
“不，你那么纯洁……”  
“我用身体取悦男人，简直就像个，像个妓女。”他边说，边嘿嘿嘿地笑，“我曾经以为，我将来，会成为一个职业篮球员，或者一个顶级模特，也或者是个普通的大学生，毕业后为生计奔波。可是我从来没想过，我有可能成为一个男妓，张开大腿，出卖自己的屁股，让其他男人的精液灌满我的肚子。”  
我不知道该如何回答他、应对他，我只能抱住他，拍着他的后背安慰他。  
“都是我的错，对不起，对不起……”  
“是啊，都是你的错。”黄濑把烟头摁在我的肩头，很烫，也很痛，但是我没有吭声，“你有什么错呢，你是帮凶，是人渣，是共犯，可你也身不由己。”  
烟熄灭了，可是黄濑没有罢休，他用力拧着，把细碎的烟草碾出来，把过滤嘴碾变了形。  
“我长了这么一张脸，给我带来了祸害。”他抬起头，目光灼灼地看着我，“是不是毁了这张脸，我就解脱了？”他说完，又自我否决了，“哦不，你不会给我这个机会的，你们总会拿我在乎的人威胁我，让我不得不听从你们的命令。”  
“黄濑……”  
“没关系。”他笑了，“今生，我注定成为性爱娃娃，成为情欲的傀儡，我只希望下辈子，我会成为一个平凡的人。没有漂亮脸蛋儿，不会打篮球，学习一般，家势也不出众，这样我是不是就能，快快乐乐地过完我的一生？”  
脸上一凉，抬手摸了摸才发现，我竟然哭了。  
我无能，我废物，我把心爱的人搞成了这副模样。  
可是，可是，我又有什么办法呢？  
“黄濑，黄濑……我的黄濑……”我只能一遍遍呢喃着他的名字，好像kise这个发音，能够拯救我一般，好像kise这个名字，能够救赎我一般。  
“你出去吧，让我一个人待一会儿。”  
“我不。”  
“……算了，你想怎么样就怎么样吧。”黄濑在我固执地怀抱中闭上了眼，“如果你不是个阉人，那该多好，那样你就能进入我的身体，在我痛苦的时候给我快乐，让我忘记一切……”

76.  
昨天晚上真的很疯狂，那是我头一回和黄濑同床共枕，黄濑在我怀中呢喃着痛苦的话语直到睡着，我抱着他，给他讲我的过往，虽然我的过往都是阴暗的、违法的、肮脏的，但是我还是想说出来，我把我制作的精品菜肴都讲给熟睡的黄濑听，正是因为他睡着了，我才敢如此大胆的说出来。  
他睡得很不安稳，我带他去洗了澡，在浴缸里吻了他，而他竟然也回应了我，我知道他醒了，不知是不是在逃避我，抑或是在逃避现实，他自始至终没有睁开眼睛，我追逐着他的小舌，亲吻着他的香唇，舔舐着他的睫毛，虔诚地吻过他的脸颊，他伸手搂住我的脖子，在我怀中再一次流泪。  
我总是让他哭。  
然而我，没有能力给他快乐。  
我搂着他入睡，柔软的床褥，柔软的身体，他的皮肤就像上好的丝绸，那么光滑，那么无瑕，那么细腻。我抚摸着他的腰间，将晚安吻落在他的唇上，让他趴在我的胸口安静地睡着，这一刻，我感觉他就是我的妻子，需要我的呵护，需要我的怜爱。  
然而过了今晚，我就又要投入我的工作中，我需要定期向上头递交任务报告，我需要按时完成对黄濑的调教。  
对不起，我的爱人，也许我根本没有我想象的那么爱你，我甚至无法为了你而放弃工作，无法为了你而反抗权威。  
我了解我自己，我是一个得过且过的人，希望你能原谅我的懦弱。

77.  
后穴灵活性训练比较繁琐，因此也耗费了将近一个月的时间，期间各种训练交叉进行，任务倒也顺利，至少黄濑已经能够灵活控制自己的肠道和菊穴了，我在任务进度表上划了几个√，实在是有种如释重负的感觉。  
作为餐具的黄濑，浑身上下都要派上用场，后庭也不例外，届时黄濑的肠道中可能会塞入蛋类和水果，这就需要黄濑保持肠道放松，以免将食物挤压破碎。  
首先是蛋类，鸡蛋和鹌鹑蛋是主要练习对象，黄濑要练习做到将熟鸡蛋和鹌鹑蛋在肠道中保持十分钟以上不破损，并且在排出体外的时候，肛口紧致的肌肉不会将脆弱的蛋清蛋黄挤压破碎，这就需要黄濑在排出蛋类的时候，能够让自己的菊蕊放松，这需要繁复的练习，熟能生巧，黄濑掌握这项技巧后，以后吞吐主人的阴茎也能够收放自如，使自己的菊穴真的像一张有生命的小嘴儿一样，吸、夹、吮、蠕、舔、裹，多番技巧足以让主人感受到升入天堂的极乐快感。  
后穴吞吐蛋类倒不是什么困难的工作，水果的话就有难度了，当然，黄濑要吞吐的自然不是什么苹果桃子之类的巨型水果，而是葡萄、樱桃、草莓这样易碎的水果，特别是草莓，轻微的挤压都会让它变形，吞吐水果的练习方法相对来说比较难，也有些痛苦，黄濑经常因为疼痛而流泪哭泣，不过他还是坚持下来了。  
练习过程中，扩肛器是必须的，我需要把黄濑的肠道和肛口扩展到极限，然后保持一整天，这样绝对是痛苦的，一天后将扩肛器取下的时候，黄濑的后穴都无法闭合地大开着，这时候为了恢复弹性，必须让他把后穴收缩紧致，将一根极细的电磁棒放入他的后蕊，他需要用力夹紧，稍有松懈就会有电流刺激，不过黄濑已经不需要这种惩罚措施了，他很配合我的工作，我也不曾开启电磁棒的导电开关。  
这一张一合的训练连续进行了半个月，黄濑才算能够勉强控制后穴的张弛开合，虽然葡萄和樱桃的吞吐已经没问题了，但是草莓的进出还是有点困难，不过没关系，慢慢来，我相信黄濑肯定能够做到完美，他本身不就是一个追求完美的人吗，而他自己也是一个接近于完美的存在呀。  
当然用一个月的时间来进行一项单调的训练是乏味的，我们需要多种训练交叉进行，同时之前的项目也要繁复的温习，让黄濑的身体保持高度的性兴奋和性爱记忆，熟能生巧，不是吗？  
射精训练需要黄濑自主完成，他每天必须完成两次射精，早晚各一次，每次的射精量必须填满飞机杯里的精囊容器，为了使将来的客人观赏他高潮时的美丽反应，这项练习是必须的。  
经过身体改造，他现在射出来的并不是精液而是催情的淫汁，汁液散发着荷尔蒙的淡淡香气，他似乎很喜欢射精的感觉，每次射精训练都很配合我，当然因为他选择了不再反抗，因此许多项目都有极高的积极性和主动性，这让我减少了很多麻烦，也让训练进度有条不紊地持续着。  
他表现的好了，会偶尔骄傲地撒个娇，让我碰触他的身体，如今的黄濑很坦诚，他承认对我的触摸产生了无法磨灭的身体记忆，这种记忆就像一种可怕的习惯，或者说是渴求，渴求我爱抚他、亵玩他，渴求我的手掌抚摸他的每一寸肌肤。  
我时常会满足他的小任性，这对于他和我来说都是惬意的体验，他在我的按摩和抚慰下意乱神迷，而我因为碰触他的身体而心花怒放。  
他就算不爱我，至少爱着我带给他的快感，这已经足够了，这已经证明他离不开我了。  
与后穴和射精训练同时进行的还有泌乳训练，很多时候，黄濑的乳头只有通过直接的外力刺激才会分泌乳汁，比如手指的挤压，比如乳夹的桎梏，然而为了更好的观赏性和用户体验，需要调教他在无直接碰触的情况下分泌乳汁。  
有的时候，客人会喜欢吮吸乳汁带来的趣味，但有的时候，客人不必吮吸，只要嘴巴贴上去就有奶水争先恐后的射出来，这带给客人的惊喜无疑是相当可观的，就好像黄濑迫不及待期待着客人的品尝一样。  
不是被迫献出身体、不是被迫奉献美丽，而是主动展现自己最曼妙的身姿，主动揭露自己身体的秘密——这也是餐具调教必须达成的目标。

78.  
“黄濑，我们是不是快一个月没有出门了？”我看了看日历，因为在赶进度，我每天都在给黄濑进行高强度的训练，眼看着已经一个月了，而黄濑的后穴已经能够自由控制，乳头也能随时随地的产奶，真是让我刮目相看，身体调教到现在已经完全结束了，在下一阶段开始之前，我也想给自己放个假，放松一下心情，愉悦一下身心，“别在室内闷坏了，想不想出去玩？”  
“一个月啊。”黄濑仰面躺在床上，他正在看我给他买来的书，世界名著也有，各类小说也有，不过他似乎更青睐体育杂志。  
青峰和“黄濑”在乔瑟夫的俱乐部混得顺风顺水，黄濑看着书中勾肩搭背仿若好搭档的两人，笑得有些无奈，总算，“黄濑凉太”成为了青峰大辉的最佳拍档，只可惜那个人并不是他。  
并不是他。  
他这一生，没有机会站在喜欢的人身边，与喜欢的人并肩，在心仪的球场上挥洒汗水了。  
不过没关系，黄濑，那个球场就交给那些五大三粗的壮汉，像你这样的美丽身体，不该在竞技的球场上冲撞受伤，你的身子应该躺在餐桌上、柔软的床上、男人的怀里，被人把玩被人享用被人滋养，把你的美丽绽放得绚烂夺目。  
你一定会是世界上最美丽的性奴，最性感的男妓，最妩媚的禁脔，最淫荡的尤物。  
这才是你应该成为的样子。

79.  
距离黄濑躺上餐桌还有一个月的时间，相对来说还是比较充裕的，我简单规划了一下任务进程，挤出了五天时间作为我们两人的“蜜月假期”，莫尔斯镇是个风光秀丽的小城，有很多值得探索的美景，我觉得我们可以开始轻松愉悦的度个假，到处玩一玩看一看。  
头一天，我带着黄濑去爬莫尔斯山，不过因为他都是靠营养液过活，实际上是没有多少体力可供消耗的，因此几乎全程是我背着露营包又背着他。这一回我没有给他做些奇葩猎奇的造型——简单的白T恤休闲裤运动鞋，外加一顶棒球帽，让他看上去就像个从漫画中走出来的美丽少年，一路上无数人向他投来欣赏地目光，无论男女老少，似乎都想多看他一眼。  
“如果你这次也想勾引男人……我可以给你机会。”我小声对他说，“你也一个月没有和男人做过了，想要的话，我就躲起来。”  
“嘻嘻。”他在我耳边轻笑，“口口声声说爱我，却一直把我往别的男人那里推，你真的是在爱我吗？”  
“不是的，我……”我一时间慌了阵脚，完全不知道该怎么解释，黄濑看我惊慌失措的模样也觉得有趣，他趴在我背上摇晃着双腿，搂在我胸前的手指像弹钢琴一样跳来跳去。  
我受不了他这样的挑逗：“黄濑，我只是想让你偶尔也做自己喜欢做的事。”  
他突然从我背上跳了下来。  
“我不喜欢被男人干。”  
“……”我知道我又说错话了，我回头看着他，手脚都不知道该往哪里放了，“那个，我不是，我不是那个意思，我就是……”  
“够了。”他打断我，“我知道我在你心目中，一直是个骚货。”  
我不敢多做解释，只怕越抹越黑，不过他说的没错，我的确希望他是个骚货，越骚越好，越淫荡越好，我没有巨屌安慰他，我却病态地喜欢看他在别的男人身上取乐，看着别人的肉棒将他干得腰酸腿软，我竟然也能在精神上达到高潮。  
“你根本不了解我，谈何爱我。”他冷哼，“我想要的，你永远都给不了我。”  
我看着他，心在苦笑，我了解你的，我知道你想要什么，你想要自由，想回到以前的生活，想寻回曾经的那个自己，想过普通人的生活，而不是被改造调教成性奴、禁脔。  
可是我不能如你所愿，如果你自由了，我就永远失去你了。  
我不能够失去你，我无法想象你不在我身边的情形。

80.  
“你们奇迹饭店，就这么游离在法律之外？”  
站在山顶的瞭望台俯瞰莫尔斯镇，黄濑有点低血糖，脚步虚浮地靠在我身上，山顶的风景很好，能够把花团锦簇的花园城镇尽收眼底，又能远眺波光粼粼的海面，偶尔有微风吹过，真的是让人心情舒畅，似乎浑身的毛孔都愉悦起来。  
我深深呼吸，将黄濑搂在怀里，与肌肉壮硕的我相比，黄濑柔弱无骨，正是纤细的美少年，我宽阔的胸膛能把他整个环绕。我们就像真正的恋人，相拥着相爱着，只可惜这一切都是我的单相思。  
“奇迹饭店，有很多后台。”我抱着他坐在秋千上，让他坐在我的怀里，两个人腻歪地拥抱着彼此，在秋千上慢慢摇，“各国的政界高层、商界巨擘、各界名流，都是奇迹饭店的股东，我们的大老板，是某国的王室成员，国际地位很高，也有黑道背景，有用不完的钱，也有数不清的客人，他们为了达到自己的目的，根本不在意金钱的花费，而我们收了钱，自然要尽心尽力为客人提供最尖端的服务。”  
“我值多少钱？”黄濑随口一问，他应该不知道那些色魔已经在他身上砸了将近二十亿美金。  
“我的黄濑，是无价的珍宝。”  
“是吗？”黄濑轻哼一声，“我怎么觉得我一文不值？”  
他又开始妄自菲薄了，我不再多说话，只是这么搂着他，让他靠在我的胸前，让他倾听我的心跳。每次靠近他，每次触碰他，我的心跳总是很快，就像一个情窦初开的少年面对自己心仪的姑娘，抑或是一个虔诚的信徒目睹了自己女神浑身赤裸的模样。黄濑很温顺地任由我抱着，正值工作日，大家都很忙碌，莫尔斯山没有迎来多少游人的流连，整个山顶似乎只属于我们两个人，我可以恣意地拥抱他、亲吻他，而不必在乎外人目光。  
我们沉默了一会儿，黄濑闷闷地声音从我的胸前传来：“我只听圈子里的前辈提起过这个饭店，没想到它真的这么……无法无天。”  
我轻轻拍着他的肩，缓缓地说：“是啊，无法无天，我们甚至不必担心有人报警，也不必担忧舆论的指责，老板会为我们摆平一切。被奇迹饭店的客人选中的人，没有申辩的可能。就像你黄濑，也许我的这些话会让你难过，但事实就是如此，客人看中了你，客人想要你，你就只能妥协，奇迹饭店的力量是你违抗不了的……”  
他目光悲戚地看着我：“你呢？”  
“我？”我很意外黄濑竟然会对我感兴趣，“我只不过是饭店饲养的比较好用的工具而已，直到我被饭店辞退那天，我都要尽职尽责的为饭店效劳，这就是我从出生开始就被灌输的使命，也是我生存的意义，不过——”我抬起他的下巴，用我能够做到的最温柔的目光注视着他，“不过现在我找到了别的意义——”  
我话音未落，黄濑已经抬手掩住了我的嘴唇，他露出一个无奈地微笑：“不要说下去了，这种煞风景的话。”  
他在厌恶我即将到来的告白。  
“你只不过是我的调教师，不是吗？我在你的眼里，不是人类，也不是宠物，只不过是一只餐具而已。”他调皮的歪着脑袋，“你从一只餐具的身上寻找所谓的意义，不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“是很奇怪，黄濑。”我叹了口气，继续说下去，“我很矛盾，你的出现让我的一切常识都被颠覆，这都是我自找的，我——你就当我是恋物癖，你是人也好，宠物也好，餐具也好，我都在你的身上找到了继续生存下去的意义，找到了我，布隆，这肮脏恶心的人一生中唯一的意义。”  
我握着他的手腕，不许他捂住耳朵，也不许他不听我的倾诉：“你就是我一切的意义，我所做的一切，都是为了能够永远留在你身边，为此，我会不择手段，即使是伤害你，即使是让你恨我厌恶我，我都在所不惜。”  
“你……”他哑口无言。  
“这就是我的爱，黄濑，病态的，扭曲的，恶心的，下作的，我对你的爱。”我深深深深地看着他，“你无法拒绝的，这种爱，如影随形，会纠缠你到生命尽头。你怕吗？”  
他盯着我，似乎想看透我肮脏的灵魂，然而我是没有灵魂的，黄濑，我就像一具人偶，机械地履行主人的命令。  
“疯子。”  
是啊，疯子，都是因为你，黄濑，我所有的癫狂都是因为你……

81.  
相对无言，直到太阳快要落山，黄濑抱着秋千打起了盹儿，我忙着收拾行李，支帐篷铺野餐毯，黄濑很虚弱，需要及时补充营养液，只可惜他的消化系统丧失了消化普通食物的能力，不然就能和我一起大快朵颐了。  
黄濑被我抱去野餐毯的时候醒过来了，他不太想面对我，应该是因为我之前的言论让他感觉不舒服，我在他眼中也许就是个精神不正常的白痴，我们各顾各的默默吃晚餐，他仰面看着越来越阴暗的天空，伸出手似乎想抓住什么，然而手中空空如也，除了虚无缥缈的空气，他什么都抓不到。  
“今晚在山上睡？”当我的手不安分地滑入黄濑裤腰的时候，他突然说话了，我就像一个被抓包的小偷，手僵在了他柔韧细滑的腰线上，动也不是不动也不是。  
我尴尬地把手收回来，他才又说：“我蛮喜欢这里。”  
“喜欢那就多呆一会儿。”  
“这几天我想要休息。”  
“嗯？”我还没怎么听懂，休息？我不就在带着他放松心情吗，虽然我时常会说些不合时宜的话，让他感觉更加悲伤。  
“我的身体。”黄濑声音轻得好像叹息，“好累。”  
如果是从前的我，一定会否决他，打消他所有的任性，我会脱光他，压住他，用我灵巧的手指使他无法遏制的高潮。  
然而我不能了，如今的我，想要顺从他，偶尔也让他支配一下我的意愿。  
“好。”我说。  
他笑了，笑得很开心。  
他开心的时候，我也会跟着幸福起来。

82.  
第二天一大早，我是被吻醒的，我睁开眼，黄濑又亲吻了我好一会儿才罢休。  
“早安~小青峰~”  
“早，黄濑。”  
我伸手抚摸他的长发。  
这是我们昨天达成的共识，因为我不恰当的言论伤害了他，所以我要尽我所能弥补他心口的创伤，接下来几天，我要扮演黄濑的男友，也要扮演青峰大辉。  
这一直是黄濑的心愿，是今生无法实现的愿望，他只能依赖我这个替代品，来满足自己内心的渴望，他说青峰大辉喜欢胸部丰满的女性，甚至让我为他注射丰乳试剂。  
“没有必要吧？”我难得的迟疑了，我真是觉得没有必要，就算是男人平坦的胸脯又怎样，青峰大辉还不是和“黄濑凉太”恋爱了？  
黄濑似乎看穿了我的想法，他突然笑得无奈：“我本人在他身边的时候，他是那么急着甩开我，我也知道我有多么聒噪。”  
不，黄濑你知道我有多期待你聒噪起来吗？我恨不得你天天在我耳边絮絮叨叨的烦我，我得不到的福利，那个青峰大辉却轻而易举的得到了，我那么爱着黄濑，他却丝毫不珍惜，就连他被人绑架都察觉不到，就连自己身边的那个是冒牌货都察觉不到！  
“我从他身边消失了，乔瑟夫填了一个冒牌货给他，他竟然和冒牌货成为了情侣，哈哈，哈哈哈，真是讽刺啊，讽刺。”  
“黄濑，你不必这样，你可以在我面前展示最真实的自己，丰胸什么的见鬼去吧，我喜欢你原本的模样，我只喜欢你原本的模样。”  
他似乎听了笑话似的大笑不止，我愣住了，不知道我刚刚的一番话里到底有什么可笑的地方。  
“原本的模样？你还记得我原本，是什么样子吗？”  
我愣住了。  
我记得，我怎么会不记得。  
高大的身材，宽阔的肩背，结实的肌肉，自信的眼神。  
如今，都不复存在了。  
他看我哑口无言的样子，笑得更大声了，笑出了泪，似乎要把内脏都笑出来：“别假惺惺地虚伪了，人渣。”  
我假扮青峰大辉的计划，刚开始就结束了，我根本无法假扮自己的情敌，而黄濑也没办法面对着我的脸露出真心的微笑。  
收拾好行李，我背着他下山，打算去集市上逛逛，也许会碰到他喜欢的小玩意儿，陀螺或者是面具，总有他喜欢的。  
出乎意料的，他似乎对棉花糖很感兴趣，就算不能吃，他还是让我给他买了一个，擎在手里玩够了，扔进了街边的垃圾桶。  
“我就像这个棉花糖，你不觉得吗？”他自嘲着，走累了，就和我坐在路边的长椅上休息，这一坐就是好久，久到太阳落了山，久到人群已经稀少到寥寥无几，久到黄濑终于撑不住，靠在我肩膀睡着。  
他的体力一直都不好，这也怪饭店的人体改造副作用，这样做一方面是为了让他看上去娇弱柔媚，让男人有凌虐欲望，另一方面则是防止他反抗和逃跑。  
路灯一个个亮了起来，天色阴暗，云层低沉，远方的海面也波涛汹涌，似是预兆着一场暴风雨的降临。  
“黄濑？”我推推他。  
“嗯？”  
“回家吧，好不好？”  
“唔……”他轻轻缩了缩身子，“不回去……”  
“为什么不回去？”  
他过了好半天才虚弱地回答我：“讨厌，讨厌那里。”  
我叹了口气——就算讨厌，你也无法逃脱。不只是你，就算是我也被那座牢笼囚禁，在没有自由这一点上，我们是一样的。  
找到了与黄濑的共同点，我竟然有些兴奋，自顾自的欣喜了一会儿，又问：“快下雨了，我抱你回去，好不好？”  
“不好。”  
“不要任性，淋了雨感冒了就糟了。”  
“我不怕。”  
“我会心疼。”我有些责备地呵斥了他一句，他默默任我抱在怀里，不再吭声了。

83.  
黄濑回到家的时候已经睡得沉了，我们在半路上就遭遇了大雨，我把黄濑护得好，他没有淋湿，我倒是成了个落汤鸡。和黄濑一起洗了个热水澡，把他抱去柔软温暖的被窝里入眠，我则踱了半天步子，终于还是打开了电脑。  
“老板。”我对着屏幕上那个人说。  
老板似乎刚刚起床，还在刮胡子，他看见我，还很高兴：“布隆，哦我最得力的助手，怎么，你的工作还顺利吗？”  
“还好……”  
“哦，看来你遇上了麻烦。”老板看了我一会儿，笃定的说，“以前我这么问你，你总会说相当顺利。”  
不愧是一手把我带大的老板，真是了解我。  
“说吧，我的小男孩遇见什么挫折了？是工作对象太难搞？”  
“也许比这还糟糕。”  
老板打上领结：“哦？难不成你喜欢上那个黄濑凉太了？”  
哦我的天，老板真是明察秋毫。  
我耸了耸肩，结果显而易见，我的确爱上了他。老板对着屏幕端详了我一会儿，咂了咂嘴：“什么时候带他来家里吃顿饭吧。”  
老板一直把我当儿子看待，然而，他这话到底有什么深层含义我实在是不明白。  
“我要赚的钱，还是要赚的。”他拿起手机看了看，“哦，男体盛，你在负责这个。”  
“嗯。”我只能囫囵答应。  
“乔瑟夫那个老色鬼似乎给了不少钱，我倒不是太想为了你而放弃。”老板琢磨了一会儿，“乔瑟夫说过想把你也讨回家，当他的专属调教师，我没有同意也没有拒绝，如今看来，你很想跟着他回家，然后……嗯哼？”  
老板总是能看穿我的想法，我无言以对。  
“你的眼睛里有了杀气，这让我很意外。”老板玩味的摸着下巴，“从来没有一个人能让你变成这样，你对客人有了杀心，对餐具有了爱情，对我有了反叛之心。前两种心情我倒是不在乎，但你不能背叛我。”  
“也谈不上背叛，我只是想最后能带他隐居，这个小镇就不错……”  
“莫尔斯？嗯，的确是个好地方。”老板从微波炉里拿出自己的早饭，“哦你离开太久了，我都没有人伺候起居。”  
我挠了挠头，的确很长时间没给老板做过饭了，虽然奇迹饭店限制了我的人身自由，不过老板的确对我很好，甚至视如己出，老板没有结婚，也没有子嗣，我就像他的儿子，虽然儿童时代，是他亲手切掉了我的男性象征，把我变成了一个阉人，一个太监。  
不过我还是尊敬他的，无论如何，我的命是他给的，我的手艺是他教的，我银行卡里爆棚的金钱数字都是得幸于他。  
“一个月后，只要钱进了公司的账户，你就可以下手，做的尽量干净点，我不想惹麻烦。”老板咬了一大口披萨，皱了皱眉，“哦天呐，真难吃，布隆我实在太想念你的手艺了。”  
“知道了，等我带着黄濑逃脱的那天，我一定登门拜访。”  
“你看看你，不稳重。”老板突然开始批评我，“喜形于色，嘴角都要咧到耳根了，你真的这么开心？我真是对那个黄濑凉太充满了好奇，几个男人不遗余力地往他身上砸钱，我最信任的你都栽倒在他的身上，奇怪，奇怪。”  
我咽了口唾沫，我知道，老板对黄濑产生了兴趣，这么一来……可能会有点麻烦。  
“总之一个月后你先带着他过来一趟，如果我满意了，你们两个的幸福生活，我可以打包票，只要我还活着，就没有人敢叨扰你们。”  
“万分感谢，老板。”我对着屏幕鞠躬，殊不知已经一身冷汗。

84.  
暴风雨夹杂着电闪雷鸣，让这个普通的夜晚变得惊悚起来，我挂断视频没过一会儿，就听见了黄濑的尖叫。他被炸响的惊雷吓到了，整个人像只受惊的兔子，缩在被窝里瑟瑟发抖，我不得不连人带被子搂进怀里，细声细语地安慰他，哄着他、顺着他，他才在我的怀抱里停止了颤抖。  
我没想过他会怕打雷，而后我才知道他做了噩梦，梦见自己大着肚子，不断被不同男人生孩子，生下来一个又被干得怀上，他就像一个分娩机器，不断的生产、怀孕、生产、怀孕。他还梦见自己被乔瑟夫砍断了四肢制成人棍，像只猪猡一样卑微的活着，只能在地上匍匐爬行，像畜牲一样被他侵犯。  
我听着他形容的场面也浑身发抖，不，不可以，我不能让黄濑变成那副模样。  
我给他唱摇篮曲，我给他讲我幻想的未来，只有我和他的未来，我们一起在这个小镇里生活，像一对普通情侣、普通夫妻，我们可以找一个普通的工作，拿着微薄的工资，一起旅行，一起为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，一起相拥入眠。  
多么美好的未来啊，我已经迫不及待，我已经心驰神往。  
黄濑在我的轻声细语中慢慢睡着，我感觉到前所未有的疲惫，我在他身旁躺下，看着幽暗光亮中他那脆弱苍白的脸庞，他经受的太多了，经历的也太多了，如果可能，我真想现在就带走他。  
然而不行，不行，必须确保钱都顺利进入公司的账户，我才有自己选择的权力。  
老板会满足我的要求，但我也要付出代价。  
只是现在的我，还不知道是怎样的代价。

85.  
天透亮的时候我才起床，哦一定是以为精神压力太大，我也难得赖床，睡了个少见的懒觉，起身前我下意识的身手摸，发觉黄濑并不在床上的时候，我一个激灵爬了起来。  
“黄濑！？”我连忙披上衣服往外跑，“黄濑，黄濑！黄濑凉太！！”  
卧室、厨房、客厅、洗手间、浴室，哪里我都找了，愣是找不到黄濑的身影，我慌了，傻了，黄濑该不会是逃跑了吧，可是他能够跑到哪里去？没有我提供的营养液，他用不了几天就会饿死，他如果摄入普通食物很容易就感染细菌，他体力不佳，不知道会不会遇见觊觎他美貌的歹人，而且如果他逃了，公司拿不到钱，老板绝对会炒我鱿鱼！  
我急得跑到了大街上，我所住的别墅位于海滨，风景秀丽，周围没有多少人烟，林间小道上总会有小松鼠蹦蹦跳跳的捡落地的松子，现在黄濑就坐在树下的小石凳上看书，阳光透过树叶的缝隙投射下来，映在他的金发上、肩上、指尖上，几只不怕人的小松鼠正围在他身边，甚至还有一只胆大的坐在他肩上，低着头好奇地打量着黄濑手中的书籍。  
黄濑看得很认真，我知道他又在看体育杂志，NBA的栏目总是他的最爱。  
是啊，如果不是我，如果不是奇迹饭店，如果不是那些对他拥有病态占有欲的人，他也许会实现自己的梦想，在NBA闯出自己的一片天地。  
幻灭了，梦碎了，无论是谁都会难过吧。  
我不忍心惊扰黄濑久违的宁静，也许我可以把这幅景象保存在相机里，未来的某一天，能够独自回味。  
然而当我取来相机的时候，黄濑已经看完了书，他把杂志卷起，当做望远镜眺望不远处的海岸线，今天阳光正好，碧蓝的海面映着金色的波光，绚烂夺目，美如天河。  
“黄濑！”  
“嗯？”他微微笑着回头看我，而我也让他这难得的笑容在此刻定格，他看到相机的那一秒，笑容立刻无影无踪。  
是啊，他该失落的，在此之前，他经常会面对镜头，露出爽朗的好似能带来阳光的微笑，可是从现在开始到久远的将来，他都不能继续他的曾经的工作了。  
他能够面对的镜头，就只有我手中的相机。  
“以后不要给我拍照。”他很不高兴。  
“为什么？”我不听他的话，愣是又举起相机拍了几张，“多美啊。”  
“我现在很丑。”  
“不丑啊？”  
“从内到外都腐烂成了残渣。”  
他果然还是厌恶自己的身体，我叹了口气：“黄濑，你打算一辈子都这么消沉下去吗？”  
他不说话。  
“我陪你做点开心的事吧？”  
“你？”他鄙夷地打量着我，“你有么？”  
我简直要无语凝噎了，他现在已经自然而然地把我口中有关于开心的事与性爱画上了等号，虽然这是他作为餐具和性奴该有的常识，然而，黄濑，你在我的眼中并非如此啊，我喜欢你淫荡的一面，也喜欢你纯洁的一面，更喜欢你坚强不服输的一面，你所有的性格所有的表情，我都爱得深沉。  
“篮球啦，我是说篮球，我陪你打篮球吧，嗯？”我说，“one on one，怎么样？”  
眼泪蓦地划过他的脸颊，毫无征兆，他的悲伤来得那么突然。  
我知道，他又想到了那个人，那个不再属于他的人。

86.  
“哇哦，黄濑好厉害。”我完全不会打篮球，也不常看球赛，规则甚至都不知道多少，我看着黄濑开心的投篮，球进的时候我由衷地为他欢呼。  
他很开心，但是也不开心。  
“你隔着小青峰还差很远呢！”  
“是呀，我真是烂透了，可是我还是想陪你打。”我做了一个鬼脸，“不要嫌弃我啊。”  
“怎么会嫌弃你。”他抹了把汗，体力不行了，他甚至无法完成扣篮动作，但他还是不想停下运球的脚步，“他可从来没有主动陪我one on one呢。”  
“哦是吗？所以在这一点上，我是比他强咯~”  
黄濑一脸嫌弃地看着我：“你这个变态，不要和他比。”  
“就算是变态，也是对你死缠烂打粘着你的黄濑痴汉，你甩不掉我的。”  
“哦？甩不掉？”黄濑抱着篮球就跑，我自然装模作样地追，他跑得不快，没一会儿就气喘吁吁，我抓住他的时候他甚至一个不稳倒在我身上，我们俩摔倒在沙滩上，都累得浑身是汗，我抱着他，他抱着篮球，我们竟然一起放肆地大笑。  
“我抓住你了。”  
“不算，我现在跑不快。”  
“对不起对不起，我对我做过的所有事道歉。”  
“不接受道歉。”  
“那你要我怎么弥补？”  
“不需要弥补。”  
黄濑这么说倒是让我无言以对，他到底要我怎样？  
黄濑没有再说话，他抱着篮球，抱得死紧，他仰头望着茫茫的天幕，不知在想些什么。

87.  
身体调教已经告一段落，可是我已经不打算进行第二阶段的训练了，黄濑这样就很好，我很满意，至少我刚刚和老板达成了共识，我能够在一个月后顺利做掉乔瑟夫的话，他承诺我可以带着黄濑在莫尔斯镇落脚，我们甚至能够结婚，能够共度余生。  
但是我没有把这个好消息告诉黄濑。  
现在，除了每天例行的调教项目复习外，我给了黄濑很多的自由活动时间，他可以在我们的私人海滩看海，可以在球场打会儿篮球，可以在林荫道下看书、喂松鼠，甚至可以使用通讯工具，他已经没有了离开的打算，也没有联系自己的父母家人朋友，他现在是一个多余的人，他如果冒昧打扰自己曾经的亲人，会干扰他们的生活，甚至给他们带来危险。  
黄濑还是那么的善良，还是把所有的负担都自己抗，他宁愿自己一个人承受所有的痛苦。  
有一回我们在广场上有看到了那个单亲爸爸，毕竟有过身体欢愉，黄濑注视着他和他女儿好久：“他很爱他娜莎。”  
“看得出来。”一个单亲爸爸，兼顾着妈妈的工作，虽然看上去笨手笨脚，可是尽心尽力的爱着自己的女儿，一定会好好地将她抚养成人。  
“我也很喜欢小孩子。”他似是无心地对我说，“所以那天我才会那么失态。给娜莎喂奶，不想娜莎哭，想哄着她乖乖睡觉。”  
我考虑了一下，等将来他嫁给我了，我就去领养一个漂亮的女儿和可爱的儿子，然后坏心眼地教他俩喊黄濑妈妈，喊我爸爸——哦真是太棒了，我已经等不及一个月后幸福的新生活了。  
那个时候，无论是对于我还是对于黄濑，都将是前所未有的新生。

88.  
幸福的时光总是短暂的，工作的时候总感觉一个月很漫长，然而和黄濑最后相处的一个月，却是时光飞逝，几乎是一眨眼，就到了男体盛搬上餐桌的日子，明天我将会履行自己的职责，让那四个男人享用黄濑身上或体内的美食，甚至品尝黄濑的身体……  
黄濑对于这一天的到来似乎并没有多大的反应，他没有焦虑，没有悲伤也没有愤怒，而是一如往常的去林荫路喂松鼠，或是坐在树下看书，然后低血糖地睡着，被我抱回床上浅浅入眠。  
回头看着日历上满满的红圈，终于，终于要到这一天了。  
我简直无法用语言来形容我有多兴奋，我这些日子总会做梦，我梦见我将尖锐的利器刺入乔瑟夫的胸膛，我梦见我带着黄濑逃亡到这座远离尘嚣的小城，我们在城中唯一的教堂里立下永世相爱的誓言，而这时候黄濑眼眸之中终于只剩下我的影子，他不再看着青峰大辉，不再想念他的小青峰，他选择了珍惜眼前人，他选择了与我共度一生。  
我在梦中哭得像个孩子，恐怕睡梦中的我也哭得满脸狼藉，这恐怕只是我在梦中才能够实现的愿望了，就算用脚趾头想我也知道，黄濑怎么可能对我有恨以外的感情，我对他做过那么多不可饶恕的事，这简直就是我的罪孽，就算我跳进火海都无法净化的罪过。  
然而至少，梦境中的我们是相爱的。  
“黄濑？要出发咯~”我们将暂时离开莫尔斯城，前往大洋彼岸的美国，不过不要怕，黄濑，用不了多久我就带你回来。  
我准备好行装，去黄濑的房间找他，房门没关，他坐在床边的地毯上看书，并没有察觉我的靠近，他在哭，虽然之前表现得那么平静，在这临行之际，还是无法掩饰内心的伤痛。  
他抚摸着杂志上捧着奖杯的青峰大辉，哭着笑，笑着哭。  
唉。  
我的心，似乎跟着他缓缓滴落的眼泪揪了起来。  
“黄濑？”我坐在他身边，和他一起看着纸张上那个笑得意气风发的少年，“想他吗？”  
他点点头，又摇摇头。  
“想他的话，我想，我可以帮你回到他的身边——”  
“不需要。”  
他几乎是立刻打断了我，说实话，我刚刚看到他的眼泪，简直心都要碎了，我爱他，但是我不能这么自私的占有他，他本来已经很痛苦了，我不能让他更痛苦，他想念青峰大辉太久了，我不能让他这一生都活在相思中。  
他还小，十几岁的花季少年，他还有好多个十年，他值得更好更完整的爱。  
所以，所以。  
所以。  
这次之后，我帮你逃走吧，黄濑，回到你的生活中，回到你的归属，找到你的归宿。  
冒牌货也好，乔瑟夫也好，我替你摆平。  
“等那些人用完餐之后，乔瑟夫会把你和我都带走，带回他的家藏起来，把你变成他的性奴。”我小心翼翼地对他说，“可是，我不能让他占据你的一生，你，你那么好，就算拼上命，我也要保护你。”  
黄濑没有说话。  
“我和老板已经达成了共识，只要我帮他把这次的饭钱赚到手，我就可以做掉乔瑟夫，把你带走。”我对他说了实话，我认为在恋人面前，不应该保有秘密，“我本来想带着你回到这里，回到这个美丽的小城，和你共度余生，然而，然而我不能。”我的声音开始哽咽，“你心里的不是我，你需要的不是我，你应该回到青峰大辉身边，和他并肩——”  
“我回不去了。”  
“……？”  
“你看我现在这个样子，还配站在他身边吗？”他站起来，把书扔到一边，“我这肮脏的身体，我在畸形的怪胎，已经没有资格站在他的身边了。”  
“不是的，黄濑，你，你很好，你真的很好……”  
“我哪里好了？我不好，很不好。”黄濑蹲在我身前，直视我的眼睛，“我浑身上下没有一寸干净的皮肤，我的每一个细胞都好像被强奸过一样，我是个恶心下作的男妓，你说我哪里好了？”  
“因为你是黄濑，你是黄濑。”  
他听我这幼稚的理由，突然破涕为笑：“哈哈，是啊，黄濑是很好，那个站在青峰大辉身边的黄濑，的确耀眼——虽然那不是我，但他的确比我优秀，比我强。”  
“但他没有你好！他再怎么强，再怎么耀眼，他都只是冒牌货，这世界上只有你才是黄濑凉太，不要担心，我会帮你，帮你摆平这一切，让你回到家人的怀抱，让你重新拥有你曾经拥有的一切！”  
“不需要了啊，布隆。”他捧住我的脸，我们俩都在哭，“不需要了，不要白费心机了，没必要为了我而把自己变成杀人犯，我只不过是个烂屁股罢了，别这样死拽着我不放，你这样，会让我对自己还有留恋……我刚刚明明已经完全放弃了自己，想把灵魂出卖给魔鬼了……”  
他主动搂过来，抱住我，环着我的脖子，将湿漉漉的脸颊和我的紧贴在一起，我们像是雪地中两只被剥光了毛皮的兔子，抱在一起瑟瑟发抖地取暖。  
“我已经，到此为止了，结束了，不可能再回到原点。”他喃喃着，好似叹息，好似遗言，“别让我再感觉到爱意了，别让我为难了，别让我矛盾了。”  
“对不起，对不起……”  
“抱我吧，好吗？抱我……”

89.（69）  
“唔喂，黄濑，你不必……”又好气又好笑，我按着黄濑毛绒绒的脑袋，想让他别白费心思了，就算他想为我口交然而……我很小的时候就被切掉了睾丸，虽然阴茎还在，但是从来没有硬过，这软趴趴的玩意儿除了是个排泄器官，就没有什么别的用处了。  
我的体毛也算比较旺盛，耻毛更甚，浓黑带卷儿，黄濑的鼻尖偶尔从我的耻毛丛中经过，惹得我浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
他瞥了我一眼，挑逗似的眯起眼睛，将我疲软的阴茎含在了口中。  
本来我应该感觉不到任何快感的，但因为对方是黄濑，我不可遏制的脸红了，靠在床头，明明到了要出发的时间，可是我们竟然还在床上干这种事。  
“也让我，为你做一次……”他吐出我的肉茎，嘴唇被口水浸润的亮晶晶的，“这些，都是你交给我的，老师不检验一下学生的学习成果吗？”  
他这个比喻倒是很有趣：“怎么，还要我给你的期末考试打分？”  
“可以呀~”他收起牙齿，嘴唇裹住我细软的阴茎吞入口中，他的口腔温热湿润，唾液的分泌恰到好处，润滑了嘴唇与阴茎表皮，让他的吞吐畅通无阻，因为我无法勃起，所以肉茎的尺寸对他来说游刃有余，舌头如灵蛇一般缠了上来，挑逗着铃口，我虽然体会不到正常男人能够体会的乐趣，但是的确如温泉浸泡般舒爽闲适。  
他纤细的指尖调皮的把玩着我的耻毛，绕在指间或是轻轻拉扯，真像个坏心眼的小猫咪，找到了心仪的毛线球，便爱不释手，我没想过他会凑上来舔那些阴毛，湿漉漉的口水打湿了我的下腹，他媚眼如丝地看着我，极尽诱惑，目光里满是情欲地邀约。  
“舒服吗？”  
“你光是看我一眼，我都舒服的要死过去了。”我说的是实话。  
“甜言蜜语。”  
“都是真心的，我不曾骗过你。”  
他不再说话，而我也不想让他单方面的为我服务，我也想让他舒服。抱住他的腰胯让他把屁股朝向我：“过来，让你看看你师父的本事。”  
“讨厌。”他瞪了我一眼，貌似娇嗔，看得我那是心肝一颤。  
黄濑的肌肤细腻姣好，因为有我每天尽心尽力的保养，简直如最上好的玉石和最昂贵的绸缎，我有时候会臆想症发作，想象在千年前的某个东方古国，黄濑被作为商品流通于丝绸之路上，他是西域进贡给天朝上国的礼物，冰肌玉骨，人间至宝，帝王将相都为他而倾倒，甚至为他颠覆了国家，山河破碎，他和红颜陨落，香消玉殒在陌生的国度。  
自古以来，人们总是对美丽的事物和人有病态的占有欲，因此这些美丽总是会引来灾祸，因为人的贪婪，本并无过错的美丽事物总是转瞬即逝地短暂，似乎因为美丽，他们存在于世的意义便无法由自我掌控，而要交给那些觊觎他们的人。  
希望这一回，我能够竭尽全力，保全我挚爱的美丽。  
“你在想什么？”黄濑似乎很不满我神游天外，他摇了摇屁股，软软的玉茎在我眼前摇晃，像一只顽皮的小白兔，我拍了拍他的屁股，亲吻着他的小睾丸，往他的菊蕊里吹气，黄濑被我弄得不舒服了，干脆一屁股坐在我脸上。  
“噗唔。”  
“你要是不想弄就别碰我。”  
哎哟，生气了。  
他的菊蕊正在我嘴边，我舌尖一挑一舔，他就吓得抬了腰挪了臀，回过头来不高兴地盯着我。  
“别闹了，我来为你服务就好，让你射出来我们好出发。”我轻轻抚摸着他娟丽的双腿和腰线，“没必要为我做这些，我不会有感觉……”  
黄濑哼了一声，索性趴在我胯间不动了，任由我的舌头钻入他的后穴，与他迫不及待分泌的淫液来了个亲密接触，他的身子很敏感，只要我一碰一模就会硬，后穴耐不住寂寞地分泌大量润滑的汁水，乳头也会坦诚地挺立起来，等待着我的触摸和采撷。  
我不顾及其他，只是舌头在他早已融化的菊蕊中进进出出，他很配合我，菊蕊时而松弛时而夹紧，用尽浑身解数迎合着我舌头的逗弄，我在他雪白的臀肉上落下一个轻盈的闻，他竟会因为这简单的一个吻昂起头来叹息，身子紧绷，似是临近高潮的阈值。  
“舒服吗？”  
“多、多舔一会儿。”  
他很少经历这般温柔的性爱，没有巨物的侵犯，没有恣意的亵玩，只是舌尖温柔的舔舐就让他沉沦，他也是渴望享受性爱快感的，他的身体经过调教，甚至能够在性虐中找到快慰，然而他的内心深处，还是渴望被爱。  
我爱他，所以我温柔以待，我不忍心再弄伤他，无论是他的身体，还是他的心和灵魂。  
黄濑的灵魂早已残破不堪，我想要修补好他，让他再次变得完整。  
即使，我不是青峰大辉。  
即使，我伤害了他那么多次。

90.（尿射）  
“哈啊……”  
“别偷懒哦，谁刚刚信誓旦旦地说要让我打分的？”我将他射出来的淫液尽数吞下，他便红了脸，“从刚刚到现在你可什么都没做，只是趴着让我给我口交哦，想要高分的话自己也努力一下。”  
黄濑是个不服输的家伙，他听我这般刺激他，猛地坐起了身，双手撑着我的肩膀把我按倒在床上。  
我不知道他想做什么，然而当他撑起身子，握着我软趴趴的肉茎想要塞进自己体内的时候，我脸色都变了：“我可没办法硬起来，你这样可是不会有快感的。”  
他不搭理我，灵活度极高的后蕊轻而易举地吞下了我疲软的阴茎，哦我的天呐，好紧，好紧又好热，又热又湿，似乎有奔涌的热液淋在了我的龟头上，激得我浑身一颤。  
我的阴茎没办法在他体内进进出出地抽插，他将它完全吞下去的时候，干脆坐在我胯上不动，然而肠肉和菊穴却仿若某种饥渴地腔肠生物，含着我的肉茎就这么咕叽咕叽地蠕动起来。  
“唔，好像，塞了果冻进来。”  
“喂，你这么形容它我可不会开心呐。”我刮了刮他的鼻头，挺起身和他接吻，我虽然没谈过恋爱，也没看过别人谈恋爱，但是我的潜意识中认为，性爱与接吻是相辅相成的两个部分。  
他一开始有些逃避，不过在我舌头坚持不懈地追逐下还是妥协了，丁香小舌被我的舌头勾引着，像两条交尾中的蛇，纠缠、摩擦、缱绻，不知是他的还是我的涎水顺着我们二人的唇角淌下来，鼻腔里充斥着彼此的味道，他身上淡淡的柔香改过了我男性的气息，高浓度的荷尔蒙简直就是催情剂，我迷离了眼神，简直要醉在名为黄濑凉太的温柔乡里。  
“唔，哈嗯……”他的藕臂环上我的肩背，手指在我宽阔的后背上抓挠，明明不是什么激烈的性爱，他却显得异常亢奋，好像犯了多动症的小学生，这里摸摸那里挠挠，我被他搞得哭笑不得。  
“怎么了？感觉你好像很开心。”  
“很舒服。”他说得似乎不是安慰话，“好舒服。”  
他用日语说的，不过我听懂了，不得不说日本这种AV大国实在是厉害，日语的发音总是那么色情，特别是在黄濑口中说出来的时候。  
“可惜我不能射给你什么，也不能顶到你的最深处。”  
“你可以尿进来。”他突然说了个极度羞耻的词汇，我吓了一跳，见鬼似的看着他。  
被我惊悚的表情逗笑了，黄濑的后穴又夹了夹，我只感觉下腹发热，膀胱似乎也在咆哮着想让我灌满他。  
“这……”  
“怕什么，大不了待会儿帮我洗屁股。”他边说着边亲吻着我的下巴，扭着腰在我的掌心磨蹭自己的玉茎。  
我老脸一红，明明比黄濑年长将近十岁，可是如今在他面前，我倒像是个纯情的小男孩，我没想到竟然被自己的学生将了一军，我叹了口气，心底还在矛盾，虽然他的说法很有诱惑性，让我非常想试试，可是，实在是有些羞耻。  
他冰凉的小手抚摸上我的脸：“害羞了？还口口声声说是我的老师，嗯？”  
“这回是我技不如人。”我拍拍他的屁股，“你从哪儿学的？”  
“自己悟的。”他调皮地扭了扭腰，这刺激我可受不了，我简直都要硬了，“不想灌满我吗？我的里面经常含着浣肠液、精油、精液，你不想让我尝试点新鲜的？”  
吻住他这张喋喋不休的嘴，我不知道什么时候把黄濑教成了一个妖精。  
“来啊，来。”

91.  
我总是能从黄濑的瞳孔里看到阳光的颜色，仿佛正午最耀眼的阳光，照射在漫山遍野的向日葵花田，突然一阵微风吹过，在花田中掀起波澜。  
黄濑的眼眶里泛起泪光，他微眯着眼，双腿在我的肩上瑟瑟发抖，我能感受到他浑身都冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，爽得绷紧了脚尖，我下腹一用力，他蓦地一阵娇喝，转入了我的怀中哭出了声。  
“黄濑？”  
“多一点，到我的身体里面，最里面……”尿液从我们的交合处溢出来，他被我顶在浴室的镜子上，四肢紧紧地攀着我，嘴唇中溢出不知羞耻的吟哦。  
我抚摸着他汗湿的长发，亲吻着他光洁的额头，黄濑啊黄濑，感谢你把自己交给我，感谢你这一刻属于我……  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你笑什么？”  
“我完了，我完了……”  
完了？什么完了？  
没有听懂黄濑的话，他一个劲儿胡言乱语，我只好用吻来堵住他的嘴，他被我灌了一肚子的尿液，当我从他身体里退出来的时候，那些泛着膻气的液体也哗啦啦流出来，污染了浴室洁白的瓷砖，黄濑瘫在墙边，又哭又笑，我呆呆地望着他，不知道该如何应对。  
黄濑很反常，他浑身都散发着绝望的色香，这种决绝在诱惑着我，勾引着我。  
“布隆，你真的爱我吗？”  
“爱。”  
“爱到什么地步？”  
“什么事都肯为你做。”  
黄濑似乎很满意，他摇摇晃晃地支起身子，面容扭曲，简直像从地狱中爬出来的恶鬼：“杀了我。”  
……？  
我愣住了。  
“你说什么？”  
“杀了我啊，杀了我！”他张牙舞爪地往我身上扑，抓着我的手往自己脖子上按。  
我吓傻了，不知道黄濑突然发什么疯，明明刚刚还好好的和我温存，还淫荡地让我在他体内尿射，现在这是怎么了？  
我大声拒绝着推开他，黄濑倒在地上，嘿嘿嘿地笑起来，凄厉的如女鬼一般：“不是说爱我吗，啊？不是说爱我吗，那就杀了我啊！杀了我！”  
天啊，我的天啊，他竟然想让我杀了他，然后从这个世界上逃离！  
不行，不行，我怎么能让他死，我还要带他走，我还要和他共度余生，他不能死！  
“杀了我啊，懦夫，人渣，垃圾！你们这些混蛋，毁了我，毁了我的一切！我做鬼也不会放过你们，我会把你们拖进地狱，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！混蛋，来啊，来杀了我！杀了我我就解脱了！快来啊！你得到了我的身体已经死而无憾了吧，你既然爱我就帮我解脱，我不想活了，不想活了！啊啊啊！！！”  
“那我呢，我怎么办，杀了你之后我也逃不了！老板会把我剁成肉酱！”  
“你？你算个什么东西！你们还我的小青峰，还我，还给我！！！”  
……哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
好吧，好吧。  
去你妈的小青峰！  
我猛地掐住他的脖子，黄濑呼吸一滞，突然痉挛起来，他扑腾着四肢推拒着我的手臂，喉咙中发出毫无意义地哀嚎。  
我不知道我是不是疯了，但是当时那一刻，我真的想杀了他——既然你不能属于我，那也不能属于任何人！  
黄濑翻起了白眼，瞳孔也开始涣散，他失禁了，尿液顺着勃起的玉茎一股一股地喷出来，后穴也喷吐着淫液，混杂着我射进去的尿液一起，浴室内一片狼藉，满地都是淡黄的污秽，当我终于回过神来的时候，黄濑倒在我怀里甚至都喘不过气来。  
而直到这时候，我才找回理智。  
“嘎、呃……”  
“黄濑！黄濑？黄濑！”我傻了眼，我给了自己几耳光，天呐我到底是有多混蛋，竟然真想要掐死他？我竟然控制不住自己想要杀了他？？  
我急红了眼，手忙脚乱地为他做人工呼吸，他剧烈的咳嗽，似乎是伤到了喉咙，声音里满是沙哑和疼痛。  
“对不起，对不起……”我不断地道歉，不断地自责，我刚刚真的是昏了头，我刚刚真的是疯了，我是个混蛋，王八蛋。  
可是我真的，真的。  
好想杀死你。  
杀了你，把你制作成美味佳肴，然后一口一口吃掉，啃光你的骨头，喝光你的血，食光你的肉，让你完完全全与我融为一体！  
“……”  
“你说什么？”没有听见黄濑的喃喃自语，我靠近他，只听见他虚弱的声音。  
“……我恨你……”  
“恨我吧，恨我吧。”我把他抱进浴缸，放了温水给他清洗身体，“你恨我，我爱你，蛮般配的，不是吗？”  
黄濑不再理我，他的脖子上红红的一圈已经积了淤血，恐怕明天客人们看到该怪罪了。  
“睡吧，醒来的时候，可别再任性了。”  
我又吻住他的双唇，他不抗拒，也不迎合，乖乖的让我给他穿戴整齐，我一手拉着行李箱，一手牵着他，我们就像一对要出远门旅行的恋人。  
我们早晚都会成为恋人的，不是吗？

92.（准备）  
“布隆。”  
我不说话，黄濑已经清洁好了身体躺在了人字形的餐饮架上，他在叫我，如果是以前，我肯定腆着脸凑过去粘着他，不过从进入后厨开始，我就没和他说过一句话，也没和他目光相接。  
“布隆，对不起。”  
给他浑身涂上亮体乳，能够让他雪白的胴体散发珍珠一般的宝光，乳液是香奶味，可食用，也很好闻。  
而我下定了决心不理黄濑，我也希望黄濑不要理我，让我安心地把工作做完。  
“我不该那么自私。”  
先在后穴中放入草莓、樱桃，作为饭后水果，黄濑需要放松身体，保存这些水果至少一小时左右，以免客人们享用水果的时候水果变形或是破碎。水果放置完毕，还要放入蛋类，然后用圣女果卡在菊穴入口，菊穴及会阴部位涂上蜂蜜，使客人在品尝的时候能够满嘴甜腻，也算是一种美味的情趣。  
“我不该只顾自己的解脱，而把你推向危险。”  
奶茶算是饭后甜饮料，用餐过程中客人更想饮用红酒，高度数的酒类肯定不能注入，会对膀胱及尿道黏膜造成损害，低度数的红酒顺着铃口缓缓注满黄濑的膀胱，达到饱和后，顶端的马眼处插入尿道栓，一把小锁锁住，客人只有在餐桌上找到钥匙，才能开启“酒杯”，品尝到美酒的滋味。  
为了避免不必要的质疑，阴茎环暂时取了下来，乔瑟夫的意思是明天他把黄濑带回家的时候回再次为他佩戴，正好，我是不会给你这个机会的，你不会有再次控制黄濑身体的机会。  
“我对自己的失态道歉。”  
接着就是繁琐的料理摆放过程，我需要独自完成，但我也不是第一次做这种事，我手脚很快，在黄濑白亮的身子上摆放琳琅满目的美食。  
按照常识，餐具的头部是不摆放食物的，但是餐具的口腔倒是可以充分利用，不过之前的很多次用餐，无论是男体盛还是女体盛，总有餐具因为客人的不当举动而呛到，食物噎进气管里，导致餐具的窒息死亡，这都是我们不想再看到的景象。  
“我会服从你，我不会再胡思乱想，无论你想把我变成性奴，还是让我做妻子，我都不会抗拒。”  
我剪了一支百合，花朵装点了黄濑的嘴巴，好像一朵纯洁之花在他的红唇中盛开，这也打断了黄濑的喋喋不休，他只能乖乖躺好，不说一句话。  
黄濑的唇膏蹭在百合的花瓣上，留下一道粉红的印子，我不得不再为他涂上一点，这种唇膏也是粉红色的果胶糖，相当甜美好吃，我想客人们也是乐于与他亲吻的。而尿道栓的钥匙就藏在百合花里，很明显的一把金色小钥匙，虽然不起眼但也不难找，不怕客人一整场都无法品尝美食。  
“妻子？妻子与丈夫之间应该存在爱情，你爱我吗？不，你并不爱，那你为什么要做我的妻子？”虽然嘴上这么说，但是我心里却是很开心的，太好了，竟然有一天黄濑会为了讨好我而如此妥协，他甚至能够接受做我的妻子，他完全放弃了挣扎和反抗，他也知道自己无法挽回局面，倒不如随遇而安，至少能够让与自己有关联的人活得好些。  
不过到今天黄濑都不知道，就算他忤逆了我们，就算他反抗，我们也不会真的对他的家人出手，客人们想要的是他，那奇迹饭店的目标就只是他，其他人都与我们无关，我们搬出家人相要挟，只不过是为了以情感来牵动他，让他不能反抗，让他不得不对我们唯唯诺诺言听计从。  
黄濑口中含着花，没办法说话，就只能瞪着眼睛望着我，目光中满是示弱。  
“你不是想要你的小青峰吗？你可以让他来救你。”我说着，看到黄濑摇头，我不知道他这个摇头具体是什么含义，是不想再和青峰扯上关系了，还是不想把青峰牵扯进来——我猜是后者，他对青峰的执念简直比我对他的执念还要强大，一个十几岁的孩子，为了一个喜欢的人，能够忍受那么多痛苦，这真不是普通的青春期爱情能够支撑的起的。  
这孩子到底有多喜欢青峰，我想我是无法探寻答案了。  
不管怎么说，还是很嫉妒啊，为什么你不能忘记青峰，看看你眼前的我呢，我才是唯一一个能陪你走到最后的人，我才是唯一一个无论你变成什么样子都会义无反顾爱你的人啊。  
黄濑啊黄濑，你怎么就看不到我的闪光点呢？  
各式各样的鲜花装点在他身体的周围，这是惯例，让餐具置身于花团锦簇之中，好似花仙子，如此美丽而又妖娆地等待着客人的临幸。

93.（客人）  
在上菜之前，我先去包房与我的客人初次会面。  
果然黄濑的人气很旺，我简直见识到了各个民族的人种，乔瑟夫这个衣冠禽兽当然位列其中，作为一个美国黑人，他高大强壮，如果我与他正面交锋很难占到便宜，恐怕得出奇制胜，杀他的出其不意。  
垄断资本家一看就是中东来的石油大亨，无论是长相还是穿着都是阿拉伯民族的风范，这样一个人竟然也对黄濑的身体感兴趣，如果他想要，只要招招手，就能有无数比黄濑还要耀眼的美少年投入他的怀抱吧？——也许他和我一样，在他的眼中，黄濑是世界上独一无二的太阳，而将太阳据为己有是他的乐趣。  
市长是个亚洲人，通过他的英语口音我判断他是个日本人，因为他的英语我真的听不懂几句，每个单词的发音都很诡异，我不知道他是哪个市的市长，不过他应该是这些人里与黄濑关系最近的那一个，他对黄濑保有占有欲是可以理解的，一个灿烂的美少年在自己的眼皮子底下生活，无论谁都想占为己有吧？  
警察局长来自北欧，大鼻子，肚子也大的可以，看样子是快餐吃多了，高热量食物没什么营养，还会引起脂肪堆积，他整个人就像一只葡萄酒桶，满身肥油臃肿恶心，我甚至都不想再看他第二眼。  
“各位贵客，日安，我是这次为各位服务的奇迹饭店厨师，布隆。”  
与四个人一一握手，我让四人落座，这个房间里也只有四把椅子，分列于两侧，待会儿黄濑会从房间下方的后厨升上来，出现在四人的面前。  
我知道他们也迫不及待了，我按下了按钮，房间中央的地板分开，躺在花丛中的美丽少年徐徐升起，四个男人发出惊叹，因为他们心心念念的人，浑身赤裸着，雪白的肌肤上承载着他们的食物，而他，也将成为四个饥渴男人的美食。

94.（观赏）  
“这是……黄濑！真的黄濑！”日本市长跳了起来，他凑上去，前前后后仔仔细细地看，当他与黄濑对视的时候，简直高兴地脸皮都要笑裂了。  
黄濑只是看了他一眼就移开了实现，市长好像没女神眷顾一般原地蹦高，他大叫着，大笑着：“黄濑，真是黄濑，天呐，我本来还以为白砸了钱，我还以为你们会骗我，因为黄濑正在乔瑟夫的俱乐部打球呢啊！”  
乔瑟夫轻蔑一笑，似乎并不想多做解释，任何解释都只会越抹越黑，指不定他买下黄濑的事情也会败露，他才没那么蠢。  
市长完全沉浸在喜悦的冲动中，他伸出手，似乎想摸摸黄濑的身体，又似乎怕惊扰了这花丛中的精灵，他只能擎着双手，两眼放光地对着黄濑看来看去，简直要在他身上盯出一个窟窿。我在心底翻了个白眼，这市长平日里看上去也是个成熟稳重又冷漠无情的家伙，没想到竟然有如此疯狂的一面，他现在看上去就是个跳梁小丑，一个人在那儿自娱自乐，不过也的确很搞笑。  
我瞥了一眼，发现市长的胯下已经如我所料的鼓了起来。  
客人们要想享用美食，也要提前沐浴清洁，衣物也要进行消毒，市长这回来还特意传了和服，给人一种很正式的感觉，我记得传统日式男性穿着兜裆布，前面应该包裹的比较严实，没想到也保不住市长的欲望。  
不过看尺寸，果然日本名族的男性性征都不那么伟岸啊。  
相比于市长的一惊一乍，另外三个人可是淡定多了，特别是乔瑟夫，他可以算是四个人里最特殊的一个，因为他已经和黄濑结了婚，也提前享用了黄濑的身体，在黄濑的身体里灌满了自己的精液，如果黄濑是个女性，恐怕早已怀上了他的孩子。  
更何况这个人还买下了黄濑的下半身，想让这个美丽的少年变成自己专属的性奴，只可惜还不知道，这个计划要泡汤了，他最多活不过明天，而他的死，也是老板同意了的。  
笑吧，再轻蔑的笑一会儿吧，这是你最后的得意了，乔瑟夫先生。  
“刀叉和筷子都在各位的面前了，现在可以享用食物了。”中东美食、日系、法式大餐、中餐、快餐等都在黄濑身上有所体现，足够四个人吃饱喝好，警长臃肿的身躯似乎卡在了椅子里站不起来，不过我看到他口水都要流下来了，只不过不晓得这口水是为美食而流还是为黄濑？  
有待考究啊。  
中东来的商人一看就见识过大风大浪，他一直很淡定，是头一个在百合花里发现钥匙的。  
“哦，充满智慧的客人，这把钥匙是开启红酒的，您想自己来吗？”  
商人点点头，他起身，在众人的注视下凑近黄濑的下体，因为桌子是人字形，这就让客人能够更好地靠近黄濑的羞耻部位，他已经完美勃起了，玉茎根部系着金色蝴蝶结，睾丸套也是相称的金色，经常有人说金色容易显得人皮肤黑，但是黄濑就相当适合金色的装扮，白皙的皮肤被金色的布料装点，让他整个人就像维纳斯一样美丽。  
黄濑双腿大开地躺着，因为桌子的构造特殊，他的屁股下方也是镂空，圆润的臀部裸露着，菊穴中含着的圣女果娇红欲滴，十分诱人，明黄色的蜂蜜糊在他的屁股周围，金灿灿的一层，我猜客人们早就按捺不住了，但敌不动我不动，其他几个没有动手，自己如果先下手用餐，简直就是告诉其他人“我很色急”，在场的都是好面子的，肯定不想丢脸。  
商人的手抚摸上黄濑的玉茎，他身子蓦地一抖，挺立的肉棒在商人手掌中弹跳了一下，商人似乎很开心，握住黄濑的小肉棒撸动几番，直到黄濑的喘息越来越清晰，他才停止撸动，把钥匙插入了锁孔之中。  
小锁打开的一瞬间，四个人的表情就好像看到了鲜花开放。  
呃……有点尴尬，我不得不再次说话提醒：“需要您为他取出尿道栓，先生。”  
商人这才恍然大悟，虽然他皮肤是较深的古铜色，但我还是看到他红了脸，不过更让他脸红的还在后面，随着他将尿道栓拔出的动作，黄濑的呻吟变了调，快感中似乎带了些疼痛的意味，他口中含着花，发声并不顺畅，可就是这模糊而又朦胧的媚吟让在场的各位都耐不住内心的冲动。  
“好了各位，可以品尝美酒了，81年的经典窖藏，请各位慢慢品味。”

95.  
市长蹲在桌下，表情猥琐地打量着黄濑挺翘的肉臀，因为臀部下面没有桌面支撑，因此那两片白嫩细腻的肉能展现自己所有的风韵，市长狠狠地咽了口唾沫，伸出难看的手指小心翼翼的分开黄濑的臀瓣，把后穴露出来。  
一颗艳红的圣女果正卡在穴口，随着肠壁的蠕动而晃来晃去，金灿灿的蜂蜜将圣女果和菊穴围绕其中，市长凑上去闻了闻，蜂蜜的甜味、亮体乳的奶味迎面而来，混杂其中的还有黄濑分泌淫液的荷尔蒙味道，无一不是极具色情的诱惑。  
市长伸出舌头，舌尖轻轻地推了推那颗圣女果，光滑的小果实向内移动了几分，黄濑的菊穴一缩一颤，臀瓣夹紧又放松，他本就一直在发出娇媚的喘息，市长也不知道这几声媚吟是否是因为他的碰触。  
黄濑那张发出诱人叫声的小嘴儿也被人眷顾了，警长虽然胖，但也对美人觊觎已久，他早就想一亲芳泽。把百合花扔到一边，黄濑的果冻红唇被他一口含在嘴里，唇膏甜，甜到发腻，警长是最爱甜食的，他肥厚的舌头舔过黄濑嘴唇的每一丝纹路，似乎想把所有的唇膏都舔舐干净，舌尖又挑逗勾引着黄濑的双唇，顶开微合的贝齿，钻进那清新芬芳的口腔中去。  
“唔、呀嗯……”  
“哦，小可爱，你可真甜。”警长的舌头肥大，就像他臃肿的水桶腰，这根大舌头在黄濑的口腔里兴风作浪翻云覆雨，把黄濑的小舌纠缠的无路可退，只能迎合着他，被吻得眼泪直流，“乖，把舌头伸出来，让好哥哥亲亲舔舔。”  
黄濑自然得听话，他乖巧地把小舌伸出来，警长很快便吮吸住那粉嫩的小舌头，把它绑架进自己的口中，让它无处可逃，只能任由警长的舌头碾压，任由警长的牙齿轻咬，他一定感觉很恶心，这个警长就像一头发了情的野猪，还将口水都留在黄濑口中，黄濑噎得想吐，但也只能把那恶心的涎水吞进肚子里。  
我的黄濑，我亲爱的黄濑，让你受委屈了，然而你必须忍受，等这场闹剧过去了，钱也就到账了，到时候我就化身勇士救走我的公主，和他隐居世外桃源。  
就在我这么下定决心的时候，市长已经舔上了黄濑屁股上的蜂蜜，啧啧的口水声很是清晰，他扒着黄濑的臀肉，让他的小穴完全露出来，他不急着吃圣女果，而是把蜂蜜都舔了个干净，不过舔舐的过程中圣女果被他笨拙的舌头顶的越来越深，眼看完全就要进入黄濑的身体了，幸好黄濑是我的学生，被我调教的很好，他慢慢把圣女果吐了出来，吐到原本卡在菊穴口的位置，只不过原本光滑洁净的表皮上沾了些他体内的淫水，虽然透明，但也瞧得出其黏糊糊的质地，市长抿了抿嘴唇，就这么吮了上去。  
黄濑很配合，市长轻轻一吸，圣女果就落入了他的口中，市长心满意足地起身嚼着，只感觉圣女果微酸的汁液混杂着黄濑的淫液，竟然甘甜好吃了起来，明明自己刚刚舔了不少蜂蜜，应该很不容易尝到甜味才对。  
而另一边，取出黄濑尿道栓的商人已经开始品尝美酒了，他暗色的双唇轻轻包裹住荒凉的龟头，虽然嘴唇被蹂躏，后穴被亵玩，但黄濑还是准确接受了排尿信息，慢慢控制着尿道流量，将红酒缓缓地射入商人的口中。  
红酒该拿来细品，商人却并没有这个心思，他大口大口地喝着，直到我阻止。  
“先生，酒品人人有份，可不要把自己灌醉了，我们饭店可不提供护送服务。”

96.（用餐）  
这些人中最淡定的恐怕就是乔瑟夫了，作为一个见过“世面”的人，他显得不慌不忙，握着刀叉享用黄濑身体上摆放的美食，冷眼看着因为激动和狂喜而变得手忙脚乱的另外三个人，我恭敬地站在一旁，黄濑的眼睛一直看着我，然而我却无法从他的目光中读出任何讯息。  
想要快点结束这一切吗，黄濑？  
可是我帮不了你啊。  
“哎嘿嘿，那个，三位恐怕都不会用筷子吧？”市长终于恋恋不舍地从黄濑的胯下站起来，他用手帕摸了摸嘴，又回味了一下，拿起了面前的象牙玉筷子，“作为在座各位里，筷子使用最熟练的一个，我呢就给各位示范一下。”  
“哦那再好不过了。”商人对于红酒的口感十分满意。  
市长搓了搓手，挪到黄濑身前。黄濑的乳头上正贴着两片三文鱼刺身，市长小心翼翼的夹起来一片，沾了沾酱料，然后放入了商人面前的小碟子里：“请用。”  
市长倒也不顾此失彼，为另外两人也各夹了一片，并简单叙述了筷子的使用方法。  
“好难。”警长肥硕的手指怎么也不得要领，“唉，不用了，还是刀叉好使。”  
“刀叉哪儿能比得上筷子灵巧？”市长猥琐一笑，“您看好了。”  
我也蛮好奇，不知道这位日本人有什么新花样，只见那象牙白的筷子慢慢靠近黄濑挺翘的乳头，猛地夹住，黄濑忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
“哈啊……”  
“看，这样他会很舒服，你们要不要试一试？”  
警长非常感兴趣，不过他不会用筷子，拿着两根细棍不知道如何下手，不过这家伙也不是个蠢货，他干脆一手捏着一根，就这么夹上了黄濑的乳头。  
“哦……这样也可以。”  
“嗯……请两位，动一动，呀嗯……”  
警长和市长听见黄濑的请求，相视一笑，哪儿有不满足他的道理，市长的筷子灵动轻巧，夹着那一颗石榴籽似的小乳一个劲儿地画圈圈，或拧或挤，果不其然，黄濑胸脯一挺，一道乳汁噗地喷溅出来，让二人大吃一惊。  
“天、天呐，是我看错了吗？”  
“是奶水？”  
“是的二位顾客，如果你们想要更多的品尝黄濑的乳汁，那就继续加把劲哦~”我在一旁煽风点火，这样色急的客人往往也很容易煽动，市长好像找到了什么好玩的玩具一样，变着花样夹弄黄濑的奶头，看着小股小股的乳汁间歇着喷射出来，他笑得下巴都快脱臼了，而警长显然有些急躁，他下手很重，几乎是在戳，哦我的天呐，希望他不要把黄濑的乳头戳烂？谁知道呢，就算戳烂了也没关系，我会好好为他保养的，就算今天黄濑被玩到残疾……我也会养着他爱着他，我也永远不会嫌弃他。  
看啊黄濑，我对你的爱是不是已经能够与亲人媲美了？  
如果有一天，我不爱你了，你就一无所有了啊，黄濑。  
筷子玩够了，两个人终于暴露出本性，如果说用筷子来亵玩黄濑的乳头还能称得上是绅士行为的话，那二人现在完全沦为了淫兽，丑陋的嘴唇凑在黄濑胸前又吸又咬，吃奶的样子简直凶猛如豺狼野狗，黄濑被他们吸得很不舒服，一脸无奈地看向我。  
今天他总是逮住机会就往我这边看，我却一直对他的示好无动于衷，黄濑你别忘了你之前可是狠狠地伤害了我一回，你逼着我杀死你，你甚至不顾我的安危，你以为你能够恣意挥霍我对你的感情吗？不，我也是有尊严有骨气的，我能够低三下气的爱你，但不代表你可以对我指手画脚！  
市长与警长对黄濑的胸部爱不释手，不但吃光了摆放在他胸口的食物，甚至都想把他的奶水喝光，如果黄濑不是接受过很严密的训练，恐怕现在乳头里射出来的已经不是奶水，而是血了。  
两个贪婪的吃奶者终于是餍足，不过他们并不想放过那一对有人的小乳头，就算不再吸奶，但手指不安分地在乳头上又是揉又是抹，简直不给黄濑一刻休息的机会。  
奶水被这两个人霸占，乔瑟夫和商人自然还是对红酒感兴趣，两个人喝的都有点多，特别是商人，脸颊已经红成了葡萄色，正一脸酒色的舔弄着黄濑的肉茎，他似乎对其他美食毫无兴趣，唯一喜爱的就是黄濑这漂亮的小器官。  
“客人，酒水已经喝完了，请让我为您续杯。”酒不能继续再加了，接下来的饮品是奶茶，毕竟经历过珍珠奶茶训练，不派上用场怎么行呢？  
其他几个人对我注入饮料的程序很感兴趣，也对黄濑的反应很感兴趣，我想如果之前不没收他们的手机和一切通讯设施，他们肯定会拍照留念，就算半夜拿出来撸也是绰绰有余，现在的黄濑比起市面上任何一部三级片中的女演员都要诱人，无论是表情、声音，还是碰触敏感带时候的反应，都足以勾引任何一个男人，更何况黄濑一直有一种模糊性别的美感。  
对于这新奇的珍珠奶茶喝法，四个人都很想尝试，排着队吮吸着黄濑的玉茎，而黄濑也如往常的训练一样，一颗一颗地把珍珠顶出来，并适时往客人的口中射入一些香甜可口的奶茶，就连乔瑟夫也啧啧称奇，赞不绝口。  
乔瑟夫这个不知死活的混蛋甚至还意味深长地看了我一眼，似乎在说“干得不错，我看好你”，呵，你还真以为我会成为你的私人调教师？你还真以为你能够饲养黄濑为你奉献身体？你做梦！你浑身上下对我们有价值的只不过是你的银行存款，你在我眼前只不过是一滩恶心的烂肉，不出几日，我就杀了你，把你剁成肉酱喂狗，让警察都找不到你存在的踪迹！  
哦不，因为你是死在奇迹饭店的手下，警察甚至都不会在意你的死活。  
我记得你已经结婚了啊，哈哈，想要把黄濑当成禁脔养在地下室吗？做梦！

98.  
吃饱了午饭的四个人陆续离开的房间，他们将会前往自己选中的套房，在那里与黄濑共赴云雨，为了公平，顺序是四个人抽签决定的，每个人只能和黄濑独处一小时，一小时过后必须停止，这是客人需要遵守的公约。  
而我的工作就是为黄濑清洗身体，然后把他送进客人的房间，并计时，提醒客人注意时间，我是不能够跟着黄濑进入客人的房间的，这里可不比调教场所，调教师已经完成了自己的使命，黄濑需要自己面对一切了。  
我带着黄濑去浴室清洗身体，他知道自己即将面对什么，他将被四个人轮暴，被四个人强奸，被四个人玷污——虽然他早就不干净了。  
“黄濑，你刚才表现的不错，不过接下来才是更重要的考验，想想我们之前三个月所有的努力，你要把自己所有的本事发挥出来。”  
“我知道，我会帮你把钱赚回来。”  
我捏捏他的脸颊：“谢谢你。”  
“你……之后会带我走，对吧？”  
“嗯？不会啊。”我这么说的时候黄濑突然一阵发抖，我很开心，我在吓唬他，我怎么可能不带他走呢，我巴不得现在就把他装进行李箱带着跑路，不过他之前的言论让我很伤心，我还没打算立刻就原谅他，“我会和乔瑟夫完成交接，让你跟着他回家的。”  
“不，不是，不行的，你之前不是说你会带我……”  
“你也说了是之前，我现在可不想那么做了，我为什么要为了你冒险？我为什么要为了你而杀人，哦天呐小朋友，杀人可是犯法的！要坐牢的！我为什么要为了你坐牢，我又不傻。”  
黄濑急了，一把抓住我的胳膊：“你骗我！？你一直都在骗我！？”  
“是啊，我在骗你，我骗你说我爱你，我骗你说我会给你自由，你该不会真的相信了吧？哎哟你可真傻，傻得彻底，我一个从小被洗脑的调教师，怎么可能轻而易举爱上你？黄濑啊黄濑，我没想到你这么自恋，自作多情，你又不是主角，作为路人的我凭什么爱上你，嗯？”我捏着他的下巴，强迫他直视我的眼睛，“你只不过是个被主流丢弃的小配角，你只不过是个被世界抛弃的边缘物，你的存在根本不会有人在意，你是死是活都没有人在乎，你看看自己的下场，多么可笑，不过在我看来，被人当做性奴隶是你最美好的结局了，不是吗？”  
看着他整个人垮了下去，我的施虐心得到了最大程度的满足，哈哈，就是这样，就是这样，给你最多的绝望，然后在关键时刻挺身而出，像王子一样把你救走——你才会把我当成救世主，把自己的一切都交给我！  
哦我的天，我真是个心机婊。  
不过为了永远的得到黄濑，短暂的伤害他又有什么关系呢？  
而且是他伤害我在先！

99.（市长）  
第一个房间是市长的，其实本来商人抽签第一，但是日本人的秘书给我打来电话，说是待会儿市长有个重要会议，不能耽搁，我只好把日本人安排在了第一位。  
作为一个日本人，自然深受AV文化的熏陶，我不知道他为什么对电车痴汉这个题材特别感兴趣，愣是想再黄濑的身上试一试，为此还给了我们不少小费。饭店给他找了不少临时演员，本着肥水不流外人田的道理，演员都是我们饭店的工作人员，有男有女，他们的任务就是假扮电车里的乘客，对市长的所有猥琐举动都视而不见。  
当然为了提高真实性，还有一部分演员要扮演等车的乘客。  
而黄濑需要穿成女学生的样子，我敢说这是黄濑所有衣服里最纯情的一套——小皮鞋、白丝袜，让他的一双长腿更加修长好看，蓝白条纹的三角内裤，超短裙和西装制服，挂着可爱挂件的单肩背包，口中含着草莓味的棒棒糖，长发扎成丸子头，怎么看怎么想个可爱漂亮的女高中生。  
这样的黄濑站在拥挤的电车中，论谁都把持不住吧？  
虽然不能跟进房间，但是我几乎可以脑补出里面的情形，咸猪手的猥琐男人靠近毫无防备的“女”学生，在他身上乱摸一气，轻而易举撤下他的文胸揉捏他的乳头，玩够了会扯下黄濑的内裤，粗短的手指迫不及待地塞入黄濑的后穴里去，也或者市长会抢来黄濑的棒棒糖，先让甜腻的糖果临幸一下黄濑的菊蕊？  
黄濑就这么在众目睽睽之下被一个比他矮两个头的中年男人染指，他会被强迫撩起自己的裙摆，让自己的下半身完全裸露在空气里，市长又短又没用的丑陋阴茎就在这时挤入他的身体，即使这根肉棒有效又短，黄濑敏感的肠壁还是能够体会到快感。  
也许就在这时候，电车到站了，车门打开，外面等车的乘客都看得见黄濑淫荡的一面，衣衫半露，香汗淋漓，挺立的玉茎正在喷薄着透明的淫液，身后一个猥琐佝偻的小男人正满头大汗的在他体内耕耘……  
被这么多人围观一定有种视奸的羞耻感，黄濑会在这种强烈的羞耻之中高潮，后穴猛地缩紧，把市长又浓又膻的精液榨干。  
等电车上人少了，他或许会被市长推倒在座椅上做爱，张着大腿承受男人的入侵，蓝白条纹的小内裤早不知道被扔到哪里去了，下半身黏糊糊的不知道是谁的体液。等市长射完了，黄濑会跪在地上撅着屁股为他口交，后穴里的精液粘稠地滴答下来，在电车的地面上汇集成一小滩白浊。  
也许我脑补的太过于丰富，黄濑来浴室找我的时候除了头发乱了些，衣服还是整齐的。  
“呃……？怎么回事？”  
黄濑耸耸肩：“也许是个阳痿。”  
“啊？”  
“我给他口了一次他不到三分钟就射了，然后那活儿就再也没硬起来，他很生气，用按摩棒干了我将近一小时。”  
哦，看样子他头发蓬乱是口交的时候搞得。  
“我会给他推荐一种壮阳产品的。”  
“他骂骂咧咧地和秘书走了，似乎很失落。”黄濑脱光衣服，主动走进浴缸，“毕竟没有下次机会了，不是吗。”  
“哈哈，可怜的日本人。”  
“是啊，可怜的日本人。”  
我不知道他是在说市长可怜，还是在说他自己。  
不不不，不要又这样看扁自己，等我带走你的时候，我会委托老板帮你移民。  
你长的这么美丽，简直就像希腊神话中的美神。  
希腊国籍怎么样？

100.（商人）  
商人想让我把黄濑打扮成西域舞女，面纱遮面，金发闪耀，头饰、颈饰、胯饰、脚饰极尽奢华，让我想起天竺少女这首歌？哦天哪魔性的歌曲，差一点就唱起来了。  
毕竟是个男性，身上多了那么一块肉，商人特别指定要黄濑戴上他自己设计的装饰物，珍珠和宝石点缀其间，金子打造的细索缠绕其上，黄濑简直就像个艺术品，身上都是价值连城的宝物，我甚至都不敢碰触他，生怕弄坏了要陪。  
“如果我穿着这身和你私奔，你愿意带我走吗？”  
“带你去找小青峰？”我说，“可以啊，把这样的你送到他面前，我想他会很惊喜的。”  
黄濑摇摇头，他似乎下定了决心，走过来亲吻我的嘴唇：“布隆，我已经道过谦了不是吗，我之前做错了，我不该那么偏激，我想通了，只有你才能让我未来的生活过得好些——”  
“所以你是为了你自己，而不是因为爱我，对吗？”  
“……”  
“如果你跟了我，我至少会让你过的幸福，而如果你跟着乔瑟夫，生活就是人间地狱——你是这么想的对不对？”我自然没有生气，他就算不爱我，就算他自私的只考虑对自己有益的方面，我仍然不会生他的气，因为我爱他，我愿意为了他付出，我愿意救赎他于水火，“我不会帮你的，你死了这条心吧，我不会为了一个我不爱的人做任何事。”  
他突然苦笑了一声：“那好吧，不过，我真的没办法爱上你，我不是斯德哥尔摩综合征患者，我是一个健全的人，你懂吗？”  
“呵呵，那你还和我废话什么？”我一直都懂，我一直都了解你的内心所想，我也知道你永远不会对我有感情，不过我不在乎啊。  
据黄濑叙述，商人十分的温柔，就像他温文尔雅的长相很彬彬有礼的举止，当他推开门的时候，房间里是一片沙漠中的绿洲，正值夜晚，天空中星光闪耀，商人牵着骆驼，温柔地向他伸出手。  
商人说着阿拉伯语，黄濑听不懂，但他知道，商人在向他倾吐爱意。  
商人并没有侵犯他，只是坐在绿洲的水潭边弹琴，唱歌给黄濑听，黄濑为他伴舞，虽然他没有学过西域的舞蹈，但是一抬手一投足，一扭腰一摆胯都尽态极妍，美丽又媚丽，让商人再也移不开实现。  
驼铃阵阵，两个人坐在同一匹驼背上，商人拥抱着他，即使胯下的东西硬的厉害，也忍住了不侵犯他，只是轻轻掀起黄濑的面纱，与他交换了一个轻轻的吻。  
毕竟是花了大价钱买了黄濑的身体，如果什么都不做，就算是黄濑也过意不去，更何况对方是这么温柔的一个人，黄濑被他的琴声和歌声打动了。  
比起另外三个人，这个商人的确让黄濑感到惊喜。  
他头一回主动，啊也不是头一回了，他第一个主动献身的对象是我，布隆，没错就是我——哦对不起，我沾沾自喜了。  
黄濑把商人推倒在地，伏在他身上和他热吻，主动吞下那早已坚硬火热的男物。  
商人被他的举动吓到了，但也很快找回了主动权，两个人的性爱很温柔，没有疼痛，没有撕咬，好像一对偷情的秘密爱人，驼铃声是呻吟的伴奏，星光为他们见证，真是美妙的一次体验。  
最后商人没有射在他的身体里，他们是一起射的，两个人把肉茎蹭在一起撸动，两个人十指交握，商人的精液混杂着黄濑的淫液，腥膻的气味混杂着香甜的味道，简直让人堕入温柔乡里不能自拔。  
时间快到了，黄濑竟然一时间不想与他分离。  
他虽然不承认，但在这个阴暗的房间，在朦胧的星光下，他把这个人当成了他的小青峰。  
两个人热切的吻别，商人吻去了黄濑的眼泪。  
“永别了，我的月神。”  
月神？倒是浪漫的称呼。  
没想到那个商人还是个大情圣。  
“这该不会是你瞎编的吧？” 黄濑躺在浴室的小躺椅上，我在一边为他按摩，听他这么和我说，我自然是不信，能找到奇迹饭店来满足自己的私欲的，一般都不是什么好人。  
他看了我一会儿：“布隆，我要看书。”  
我给他拿来篮球杂志。  
“我饿了。”  
我给他递上营养液。  
“我要亲。”  
我就凑过去给他来了一记法式湿吻。  
“满意了？”  
“你还说不会带我走？”  
我没想到他还有这么坏的一面，真是把我吃的死死的：“是啊，不带你走，我前途无量，凭什么因为一个我不爱的人——”  
“可是你爱我啊。”他捧着我的脸，“虽然我不爱你，可是你爱我，爱得那么疯狂，你会这么轻易的放弃我吗？你会把我推给乔瑟夫吗？你才不会，你恨不得现在就带我走。”  
谁说黄濑是天使的？这家伙简直就是个能窥视忍心的恶魔，他简直恃宠而骄，把我吃得死死的——这感觉貌似还不赖？  
有个词怎么形容来着，妻管严？  
“你不要这么自以为是，我不是说过了吗？我不会带你走。”我后退一步。  
如果让你做一个选择，选择和爱你的人在一起，还是和你爱的人在一起？最好的答案自然是和互相爱着的人在一起，但很多时候无法达到，只能在上述选项中二选一，黄濑选择了前者，而诱惑着我选后者。  
我爱他，他选择了我，至少能保证自己是被爱着宠着护着的。我爱他，我选择了他，至少能保证我终于得到了我想要的人。  
黄濑，你倒是高明。  
而我也肯定会满足你。  
谁叫我爱你呢？

101.  
“呃，老板？”刚帮黄濑换下破破烂烂的护士服，他刚刚从警长的屋子里出来，被折腾了个够呛，没想到那个肥猪一样的警长还是个SM爱好者，黄濑差点没被他折腾死。  
给黄濑洗了澡，我正在帮他揉腿，没想到老板会在这个时候给我打电话，我朝黄濑摆了摆手，他保持了安静。  
“客人们还都满意吗？”老板开门见山。  
“嗯，很顺利，怎么，有什么吩咐？”  
“算是好消息吧，乔瑟夫刚刚把所有的钱打过来了，你想什么时候下手随时都可以。”老板喝了口咖啡，揉了揉眉心，老板人过中年，正在慢慢步入老年，我看到他的鬓角已经有了白发，这个男人不是神，他也会老，“做的干净点，别弄脏我的地板。”  
“好。”  
“小朋友在你旁边？”  
我吓了一跳，老板还是发觉了黄濑的存在，我看了黄濑一眼，他对我笑了笑，似乎面对奇迹饭店的大老板并不是什么恐怖的事。  
“你还真是宠他的，亲自给他按摩，你可有小半年没给我捏肩了。”  
“老板，我工作忙嘛……”  
“别忘了带着小朋友来拜访我，你就算是要带他走，至少也回来见我一面。”  
“放心吧，我一定做一桌子好菜，也为您揉肩捏脚，怎么样？”  
“哈哈，好，我可等着呢。”  
老板挂断了电话，黄濑一脸狐疑的看着我。  
“奇迹饭店的大老板？”他瞪着眼，“怎么和你说话这么亲近。”  
“我是他一手带大的。”我朝他笑笑，“我生下来身上长了一个很大的瘤，父母遗弃了我，是老板收留了我为我治病，并把我培养成一名厨师。”  
黄濑坏心眼地凑过来，伸手摸着我的胯下：“还顺手把你，嗯哼~？”  
我拍掉他的手：“不论怎样，老板都对我有恩。”  
“好吧好吧。”他懒得再和我多说话，“我再躺会儿，刚刚可累得我够呛……”  
“我再帮你按一会儿？”  
“嗯，多揉揉腿。”  
“好。”  
黄濑在我的服务下昏昏欲睡，睡吧，睡个好觉，等你醒过来的时候，一切都会好的。

102.  
“唔……”黄濑动了动，终于是睁开了眼睛，他看清了眼前的一切后猛地坐起来，一脸难以置信地看着窗外，又转头看着我。  
“漂亮吗？”我自然而然的拥住他，“阳光下的爱琴海。”  
“这、这是……”  
“我们去希腊。”我耐心地解释，“为你办理移民，但主要的是见见老板。”  
他眨眨眼：“乔……”  
“没有什么乔瑟夫了，黄濑，你自由了。”我顿了顿，“不，并非自由，你被我买定离手咯。”他依旧没有找回神智，我握着他的手，和他十指紧扣，“我杀了他，在奇迹饭店，他会死的干干净净，不过在他死前，我逼迫乔瑟夫把俱乐部的股份全部转让给了你的青峰大辉。开心吗？你的小青峰成为了自己的老板，一夜之间成为了亿万富翁，这也许是我对他的补偿吧，我没能把他真正的爱人还给他，而是据为己有——对此我不会道歉，黄濑，我现在正式宣布，我要占有你。”  
黄濑张了张嘴，似乎不知道该说什么。  
“你将会拥有一个新的身份，新的名字，你不能再使用母语，从今以后希腊语和英语是你的语言，我将是你的丈夫和余生的伴侣。将来，我可以陪你回日本见你的家人，也可以陪你去美国看青峰的比赛，我可以为你领养几个孩子……除了放你走，我什么都可以为你做。”我亲吻了他的手背，“你是我的了，KISE。”  
他眨了眨眼，低着头，我不知道他是否愿意，但是没关系，你在我身边，我就满足了。  
然而生活总是有很多不尽如人意的地方，就在我满怀憧憬地带他去见老板的时候，老板的决定让我的美梦瞬间破碎了一半。  
“这孩子很好，我很满意。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“但是你现在还不能带走他。”老板牵起黄濑的手，“你们认识了多久？”  
“三个月。”  
“三个月。”老板点着头重复道，“只有三个月，你就许诺了一生，是吗？”  
“老板我能够做到……”  
“我不是说你能不能做到，你是我最喜欢的孩子，我必须对你未来的幸福负责，你真的要娶一个不爱自己的人吗，你敢说自己能真正留住他的人他的心吗？”老板的语气很严肃，“你别忘了，他的心不在你这里，我不会容许一个爱着别人的人和你共度余生。”  
“老板！”  
我慌了，老板这是什么意思，他这是要拆散我们吗！？  
“我知道你在想什么，布隆，我的孩子，你不要怪我。”老板挡在黄濑的身前，“三年，我拆散你们三年，如果这三年过了，你还对他保有这么浓重的新鲜感，而他依旧愿意跟你走的话，我便把他还给你。”  
这是什么意思？老板这是要。  
霸占我的黄濑吗！？  
“我会给他一个新的身份，我会替你照顾好他，不过不用担心，我不会碰他的，我可对男性的身体没有兴趣。”老板说得郑重其事，而我很不想听，但他是我的老板，我只能站得笔直，听得恭敬。  
黄濑一脸悲戚地看着我，我不知他在为什么而难过，是因为不能和我在一起，还是因为自己未知的未来。  
“这三年，你继续为我工作，而我不会给你薪水，这是因为你的背叛，你忤逆了奇迹饭店员工的守则，你对自己的工作对象产生了麻烦的感情。而这三年，我也会放黄濑重新接近青峰大辉，如果黄濑对青峰一直抱有爱意，那他也没有资格待在你身边，他选择用新的身份勾引青峰也好，他选择曝光冒牌货的身份、重新找回自己曾经的一切也好，我都不会阻止。布隆，你听好了吗？”  
“不、不行，不能放他去……”  
“我不是在与你商量，布隆，我是在向你安排工作，你现在依旧是我的员工，你必须对我的命令无条件服从，所以，”他顿了顿，“走吧，你的手艺和按摩，三年后我再享受也不迟。”  
“是……”  
“还有。”在我垂头丧气如丧家犬一般出门之前，他又叫住了我，“别恨我。”  
“不恨。”我再次回头，看了黄濑一眼，而他并没有在看我，似乎对我的离去表现了前所未有的开心，“我，谁都不恨。”

103.  
三年，很漫长。  
漫长到我又足够的时间来回味黄濑的一颦一笑，回想我第一眼看到他时的心情。  
那时的我，傻得可怜，以为他只不过是一个“物”，是我的工作对象，是一个根本无关紧要的人。我以为我们不会有交集，我以为我们只不过是对方生命中划过的流星，那时的我认为，调教完成后，我还是我，而他是否还是他已经与我无关，然而我错了，错的离谱。  
他还是他，无论经历了什么，他还是阳光下昂着头的骄傲向日葵，他还是怀着那颗善良的心，他还是保留着对爱人的忠贞，我一开始嘲笑他，揶揄他，我以为一个才十几岁的小毛孩子根本不懂什么是爱，我又错了，人类对于爱的理解，从来不以年龄为依据，有的人七老八十依旧对爱情懵懂无知，有的人年纪尚幼，却已经知道了矢志不渝。  
他还是他，那个小太阳，那个神一样纯洁耀眼的他。  
而我，已然不再是我了。  
我的脑海中，充斥着他的身影，哭泣的他、难过的他、安静的他、开心的他、倔强的他，即使离开了他，我甚至都会产生错觉，看到他出现在马路的对面，然而一眨眼，他的身影又消失无踪。  
这样的幻觉时有时灭，我看过心理医生，吃过安眠药，然而我的血脉已经被名为黄濑的毒所侵蚀，我就好像一个晚期的毒瘾患者，戒不掉，不想戒，只能靠着回味毒品的滋味而慢慢迎接死亡。  
黄濑凉太，就像是毒品，一种迷幻剂，一种慢性致死的毒药。  
他侵蚀你，腐蚀你，吞噬你，而你却无法抗拒。  
我开始到处搜集他曾经在球场上拼搏的录像带，我开始买所有他出现过的杂志报刊，我像一个神经病、变态，一个极度狂热的粉丝，家里的墙壁上满满的都是他的剪影，书架里塞满了他的书，音响里二十四小时循环着他的声音。  
他说话的声音，唱歌的声音，球场上呼喊的声音。  
后来，我的生活一如既往，除了工作时间，我一直沉迷在黄濑的世界里，直到有一天，我在新闻里看到了球星青峰大辉结婚的消息。  
新娘是个美丽的、丰满的白人妞儿。  
不是黄濑凉太。  
在提到曾经的同性恋人时，青峰说，年少轻狂，年少无知，自己也为年少时的贪玩买了单，到最后，他还是要和心爱的女人组成家庭，白头偕老，儿女绕膝。  
青峰并不是gay，即使他和那个冒牌货玩过一段时间。  
我恨他，又不恨他。  
我突然想抱抱黄濑。  
他知道这个消息的时候，一定会哭的吧。  
我不在你身边的时候，谁来给你擦眼泪呢？

104.  
与黄濑的再一次重逢，在十几年后的一个冬季。  
三年时限已到的时候，我曾找过老板，他给我的答案是黄濑已经离开。  
离开，是死了还是走了，老板并没有说。  
不过老板炒了我的鱿鱼，把我赶出了奇迹饭店。  
“我不再是您的员工了，让我最后以一个儿子的身份，为您捏捏肩吧。”我说。  
后来我开始了环球旅行。  
中国、北欧、南美、澳洲、中东、西亚、埃及，我数不清自己走过了多少地方，镜头里留下了多少名山大川和风土人情，但是我始终没有踏足莫尔斯小镇一步。  
虽然我很想回到那里，然而太多的回忆，我太过懦弱，不敢轻易碰触。  
我怕一碰，梦就碎了。  
我一个人走走停停，整整十年，十年足以让我从一个青年人成长为饱经沧桑的中年，我的眼角有了皱纹，我的旅行博客粉丝超过了千万，我给博客取名为寻，我不知道我在寻找什么，也许是我生存的意义，也许是别的什么。  
粉丝们与我交流旅行和摄影的心得，猜测我接下来会去什么地方旅行，我有的时候也会为粉丝们寄明信片和小礼品。  
作为一个厨师，我也经常在博客上晒我做得菜，惹来了一群妹子的追捧。  
哦不要叫我老公，我可没有能满足你们的那个东西。  
我的行囊一次次地改头换面，可是那张照片永远都会带着，那是几年前的莫尔斯镇，黄濑听到我的呼唤微笑着回头，阳光在他的额头投下阴影，他的笑容却能够扫除一切阴霾。  
十年，真得太过漫长，又太过短暂。  
十年，足以让我放下负担，直面过去。  
我再次回到莫尔斯镇的时候，这个小镇似乎并没有什么改变，也没有什么不同。  
当年的单亲爸爸依旧年轻，女孩儿娜莎长大了，亚麻色的长发很好看，丝毫没因为缺失母爱而感到自卑，我为父女俩照了相，祝他们生活幸福。  
我又去了那座山，看了那片海，逛了那个集市，吃了甜得粘牙的棉花糖。  
林荫路被冬季的皑皑白雪装点，银装素裹，松鼠们吃得饱，蹲坐在枝头远远地打量我。  
不远处，一个穿着大红风衣的人正擎着本旅行杂志，我认得，那个封面是我拍得，他把书卷成一卷，当做望远镜，看着远方冬季平静的海面。  
“黄濑！”我唤他。  
“嗯？”他回头，微微笑着，落在了我35mm的镜头里。

105.  
冬季的暖阳正好，阳光温柔。  
我爱着的人已经长大，眉眼间还有点稚气未脱的年轻。  
“黄濑。”  
这一回，他没有吝啬微笑。

106.  
十年，我终于给我的旅行博客更新了最后一张照片。  
我找到了你。  
无所谓爱情。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 写出最后一个句号的时候，我终于松了口气。
> 
> 这是让我精神分裂的一篇文，也是最让我酣畅淋漓的一篇文，写的时候没有丝毫的顾虑，完全放飞了自我，让所有的阴暗面和丑陋都暴露无遗。
> 
> 我对黄濑所有的情感，偏激的下作的肮脏的，都在文里。
> 
> 历经一年半，这篇文也正式结束了。
> 
> 也算正式的出坑作吧。


End file.
